


Шесть лет от июля до дома

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Injury, Medical Procedures, Psychic Violence, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэму тринадцать, когда обстоятельства уводят его из семьи. Только через несколько лет дороги братьев снова пересекаются. И теперь Сэму и Дину нужно вспоминать, каково это — быть братьями, заново учиться доверять и прощать. А вот снова учиться любить им не надо. Они умеют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть лет от июля до дома

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к сериалу, начиная с 1-го сезона, некоторые события сериала обыгрываются в тексте с другими вводными.

**Пролог**

Когда ты маленький, можно смотреть на солнце. Закрыть глаза ладонями, и восторженно вглядываться в просвечивающее между пальцами алое. А потом ты взрослеешь, и это больше нихрена не работает. Взрослые не закрывают глаза ладонями, если только не плачут. А они редко плачут, даже если их нежные, мягкие душонки превращаются в жадные черные дыры.

Дин оперся на крыло Импалы и подставил лицо солнцу. Он на секунду плотно зажмурился, и детское, алое, все же просочилось. Вот только черные дыры — они такие, жрут свет, не оставляя ничего.

Мелькнул мимо пикап, подняв пыль; простучали по капоту Детки мелкие камушки. «Чтоб у тебя колеса отвалились», — мимолетно подумал Дин и тут же пожалел. Неведомый водитель оказался не в том месте, не в то время. И не в то настроение Дина Винчестера.

Бургер. Свежая, еще теплая булочка, большая мягкая котлета, хрустящий лучок. А это что? Салат? Нет, серьезно, салат? Зелень из фантазии Дин решительно выбросил. Он простонал сквозь зубы — все, до ручки дошел, если уж мерещилась жратва вместо горячей цыпочки — и впился взглядом в ворота. Трансформация реальности — еще одна штука, которая нихрена не работала. Сколько не повторяй мысленно: «Открывайтесь-открывайтесь-открывайтесь», — не дрогнут.

Можно, конечно, встать спиной к воротам и насладиться видом горных вершин, вон, парят над пятнадцатым шоссе. Посмотрите направо — Скалистые горы, больше трех тысяч миль с севера на юг. Красиво, да, будто застыли в воздухе, суки, и дела им нет до бренного человечества.

Черт, как же достала красота эта, до спазмов в желудке. Дин думал — забылось, прошло, ан нет, все так же тошнит. Сколько же Дин здесь времени провел, вот на этом самом месте? Много, слишком много. Вон та, здоровенная серая дура, Твин Пикс называется, Дин давно научился находить ее слету, хотя она ему нафиг не сдалась, но название — зашибись.

Нет, правда: кому нужны все эти красоты-высоты, если за спиной ничего, кроме муниципальной тюрьмы штата Юта? Посмотрите налево, ага. Шикарное местечко, спаянный конгломерат дерьма: дурацкие ворота, дурацкая смотровая башня, дурацкие облезлые корпуса за забором. А в корпусах — заключенные, женщины, мужчины подростки, вон тот зеленый барак — для буйных психов. Каждой твари по… помногу.

Сегодня на стоянке перед воротами аншлаг. Амнистия. И у Дина программа минимум — не смотреть на других ожидающих, они, заразы, так и норовят за взгляд уцепиться, подходят потом, рассказывают. Тут стоят семьями, и у каждой своё горе, и отчаяние, и надежда. Дину-то до этого что? Дин и сам — семья, вот такая маленькая, и об отчаянии и надежде все знает, рассказать?

Кто бы выслушал.

Если бы солнце не пригревало, Дин бы свалил — прошлой зимой намерзся на жизнь вперед, а то и на две. Снежные оборотни на Аляске постарались, каждая тварь норовила швырнуть его головой в сугроб, а кровь на белом алела, как солнце сквозь пальцы.

Брехня, никуда бы он не свалил. И под дождем стоял бы, и в снегу. Потому что Дину позвонил Бобби Сингер, а не отец. И можно часами себе уговаривать, что и не ждал иного. Видимо, ждал, потому что голос Бобби в трубке, рассказывающий новости, что-то сдвинул в сознании, и Дин разучился думать. Два дня гонки, три-четыре-пять штатов, много громкой музыки, ночевки в мотелях — два раза по три часа можно назвать ночевками? — быстрые перекусы и ни одного перетраха. Он только чувствовал и ощущал, а вот мысли из головы смыло напрочь.

И вот Дин здесь — ну и?

Закрытые ворота тюрьмы, расположенной в жопе мира.

Дин покопался в себе на предмет радости, которую должен бы испытывать. Не нашел. Нерадости, впрочем, не нашел тоже. Дин не чувствовал ничего.

— Сэм, Сэмми, — Дин покатал буквы на языке.

Нет, снова ничего.

Унылую жизнь города Дрейпера разнообразили открытые выборы мэра. Один из кандидатов в череде предвыборных обещаний ляпнул что-то о ремонте аварийных корпусов старой тюрьмы. Правозащитники, конечно, кандидату в глотку сразу вцепились, обещал, мол, выполняй! Ради намечающегося ремонта тем, кто вел себя прилично, организовали амнистию, а тем, кто неприлично — перевод в другие тюрьмы. Сэм, видимо, был паинькой, поэтому сегодня выходил.

Если бы не крысиная грызня за власть, у Дина остался бы целый год, чтобы морально подготовиться. Впрочем, это снова вранье — есть вещи, к которым подготовиться нельзя, и мораль тут совсем не причем.

А утречко выдалось бодрое — разговор с директором тюрьмы, где твой брат провел три года, вставлял, как стопка текилы натощак. Огнем по нервам, а потом все пофиг. Кабинет с забранным в сетку большим панорамным окном выходил прямо на прогулочный двор, впрочем, Дин и раньше не сомневался, что до директорства в каталажке дослуживаются только долбаные психопаты. Вот из этого окна растерянной родне и выпала охрененная честь понаблюдать за напутственной речью того самого будущего мэра.

Дин лениво скользил взглядом по ровному ряду оранжевых комбинезонов. Комбинезоны не шевелились и, казалось, даже не дышали. Может, это очередные сверхъестественные твари, которые маскировки ради научились отращивать человеческие головы?

— Да, сэр! — складно рявкнули твари.

Неимоверно круто — говорящие головы. Вернее, орущие.

«Нехило их тут построили», — подумал Дин, перегоняя жвачку за другую щеку. Он поежился, мерз в тени, не то и правда холодом от стен несло, не то зимняя Аляска некстати вспомнилась и заиграла в крови.

Начальство все еще вещало. Комбинезоны все еще слушали. Ряд был ровный, только одна голова с коротким ежиком торчала — бывают же неудачники. С таким ростом парню в жизни пиздец, ни в какой толпе не спрячешься. Вот это — точно не Сэмми, сто процентов не он. Мелкий, он же мелкий, когда они в последний раз виделись, нос Сэма утыкался Дину в ключицу.

Шериф заткнулся — аллилуйя! — шеренга рассыпалась, родственников выгнали за ворота. И случилось это три часа назад. И где, где Динов вожделенный бургер?

Запищал сигнал, и Дин медленно открыл глаза.

Они выходили по одному, уже не комбинезоны — люди, в мятой, но разной одежде. Родня оживилась. Слезы и объятия — Дин поморщился, завести бы сейчас Детку и рвануть отсюда. О, шесть с гаком футов и каштановый ежик — обвел взглядом узкую боковую дорогу, выцепил Импалу и направился к Дину.

Малыш Сэмми. Вот это вот. Блядь.

Фотографии Сэма у Дина, конечно, имелись: где-то под оружием в багажнике завалялся милый семейный альбомчик. Дину понадобилось дохера времени и сил, чтобы старательно забыть о нем. Так что брат давно превратился в набор ощущений — мягкие пряди волос, ямочки на щеках, радостный, звенящий вопль «Дин!».

Вот этот вот звенеть «Дин» не собирался. Ни ямочек, ни длинных волос, ни теплого взгляда, Дин даже обиделся — Вселенная подсовывала ему какого-то ненастоящего мальчика.

Выглядел «мальчик» старше своих девятнадцати на пятак, на длинные потасканные пять лет.

— Привет, — пришлось откашляться, чтобы вытолкнуть слово.

— Привет, — спокойно ответил парень и тут же спросил: — Поехали?

— Ну, поехали, — Дин упал на водительское место.

Сэм закинул рюкзак на заднее сидение, а сам сел на пассажирское. Больше ни слова, а ведь хотя бы какое-то «куда едем?» должен же спросить? Не спросил, отвернулся к окну, только носом не ткнулся в стекло. Дин тоже не собирался с затылком разговаривать.

Какие, нахрен, разговоры, все и так плохо: Дин заметил, как задержались на дверце Импалы пальцы здоровенного не-брата — прижались, скользнули по черному боку. Погладили. Лучше бы не видел, тогда не тряслись бы руки, не хотелось бы вывалиться из машины и немного повыть в небо.

— К вечеру доберемся до мотеля, переночуем там, — бодро проинформировал Дин, когда мотор заурчал.

Парень, не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

И тут Дин спросил:

— Ну и каково это — убить человека?

Охуительная последовательность и ураганная деликатность Дина Винчестера. Хорошая фраза, как раз для начала легкой непринужденной беседы.

Этот, здоровый, тут же отреагировал.

— Невъебенно круто, — громко и четко ответил он.

Приятная встреча получилась. Теплая.

А спросить-то хотелось другое, вымученное, выбитое в мозгу: «Какого черта там произошло три долбанных года назад?»

***

Никуда они не доехали к вечеру, не с Диновой удачей.

Пятнадцатое шоссе перекрыла полиция — ловили парня, укравшего ребенка своей бывшей. Стоять в пробке в обществе молчаливого чужака, когда даже звук работающего мотора не разбавляет тишину — да ну нафиг такие развлечения. И Дин свернул на прилегающую дорогу. Плутали по пыльным перелескам часа полтора, когда стало ясно, что ни до какого мотеля они не доберутся. Дин уже думал, что придется ночевать на обочине, когда из надвигающихся сумерек вынырнул сарай. Ничего особенного, но все же крыша над головой и сено под жопу.

Устал Дин чертовски. Не физически, ему приходилось проводить за рулем гораздо больше времени. Молчание, шибавшее с пассажирского сидения, выматывало посильнее дороги, да еще ощущение, будто в Импале выросла стена — серая, холодная. Еще утром думалось — вот поговорят, наладят отношения. После трех часов поездки не хотелось ничего налаживать. Да, в общем, и нечего.

— Чувак, придется переночевать здесь, — легко бросил Дин.

«Чувак» пожал плечами. Десять слов за весь день, учитывая два «нет», которые подарил братишка в ответ на вопросы: «Тебе не нужно отлить?» и «Будешь бургер?». Просто праздник какой-то.

Сарай им попался старый, сквозь дырявую крышу виднелись вершины сосен, но сено сухо шуршало, спасибо за маленькие радости. Пара одеял в багажнике завалялась с незапамятных времен. Дин бросил одно попутчику, из второго быстро соорудил лежанку себе. Свернутая куртка под голову — и можно попытаться уснуть. Впрочем, и трудиться не пришлось: слушая, как возится этот здоровяк, устраиваясь футах в пяти от него, Дин отключился.

_— Ди-и-и-и-ин!_

_Сэм летел вперед, раскинув руки._

_Он впечатался в Дина всем телом, и тот покачнулся, мимолетно отметив, что братишку теперь не поднимешь одним движением, но все же подхватил, обнял крепко-крепко._

_Исчезла ферма, Сонни, мальчишки, прилипшие к окнам. Мир свелся к теплу, вцепившимся в ворот рубашки пальцам Сэма, блестящим глазам, ямочкам на щеках. И звенящему голосу — братишка вываливал на Дина ворох новостей. Он частил, спеша выложить все, что произошло за два месяца, и казался младше своих десяти лет. А Дин прижимался лбом к шее Сэма и согревался внутри. Полчаса назад он всерьез хотел остаться у Сонни. Как он мог даже подумать о том, чтобы жить без вот этого?_

_— Мы ночевали на заброшенной ферме, и у нас была кошка и котята! Представляешь, Дин?_

_— Бобби вылил на пастора Джима ведро святой воды, Дин, я так ржал! Пастор умеет так ругаться!_

_— А знаешь, Дин, у кальмаров кровь голубая!_

_— Мисси Кац меня на танцы позвала, ну я ей чуть не навалял! Понимаешь, Дин, она такая девчонка!_

_— У Калеба новый шрам, прямо ну… на заднице, а что? Дин, он сам так сказал!_

_— Все твое оружие у меня в рюкзаке, я перечистил, Дин, правда!_

_— Я охотился на призрака, ну отвлекал, ну, почти охотился, я за Бобби проследил, а там призрак, ну вот он как у-у-у-у, а я как заору. А Бобби как рот открыл, но ничего не сказал! Это было круто, Дин!_

_— Я тебе нож, ну, купил, он в машине, пошли скорее, Дин, я покажу!_

_— Я рубашку твою порвал, прости, Дин, надел, ну случайно, а она порвалась. Я зашил, нормально, хоть и кетгутом!_

_— У меня грамота по математике, по математике, Дин!_

_Дину оставалось только вставлять «да», «ага», «ух ты» и наполняться подзабытым ощущением возвращения домой._

_Сэм замолчал, будто выключили, и Дин впервые понял выражение «обрушилась тишина»._

_Брат сполз с рук, выскользнул из объятий и сделал шаг назад. Отстранился. Глаза Сэма казались темным и взрослыми._

_— Не исчезай больше так надолго. Я не хочу без тебя, — негромко потребовал он. — Понимаешь, Дин? Дин…_  
  
— Дин…

Сквозь дырявую крышу сарая виднелись звезды, и Дин не сразу смог сообразить, какого хрена оборвался такой хороший сон.

— Дин… — снова глухо пробормотали рядом, и стало ясно — какого хрена.

Сэм подкатился совсем близко, под бок, и спал, размеренно дыша, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Дина. Впрочем, Дин и сам отличился: вцепился в рубашку Сэма, даже пальцы побелели, не то держал, не то держался. Все еще вплетенный сном в ту, давно ушедшую в прошлое, реальность, Дин чуть повернул голову и коснулся губами колкого ежика волос.

— Дин… — снова тихо позвал Сэм.

И Дин вдруг очнулся, пришел в себя. Он медленно разжал пальцы и встал. Не разбудить не получилось: Сэм вскинулся, сел, моргая и потирая ладонью лоб.

Дин подхватил куртку и рванул к машине.

—Дин, — негромко прозвучало спиной.

— Поеду жратвы куплю, — ну да, это побег, а кто б не сбежал от такого?

Плечо там, где к нему прижимался лоб, горело.

Дин вернулся к рассвету. А ведь не хотел. Он просидел почти час в баре, глядя на стопку текилы. Хорошо было бы надраться, подраться, угодить в полицейский участок и забить на сарай и ждущего Сэма.

Так и не выпил, бросил деньги на стойку и поехал обратно, смутно надеясь, что здоровяк сам догадается и свалит. Вот приедет Дин, а там — никого. Хорошо-то как. Никаких проблем. Никакого многочасового молчания и стены между пассажирским и водительским сидениями.

Вроде-как-Сэм сидел на крыльце, внимательно рассматривая утренний розовеющий горизонт, и держал в руке сигарету, прогоревшую почти до фильтра. Похоже, не только не курил, но и не шевелился — слишком длинным был столбик пепла. Дин бросил на ступеньку пакет с пончиками: скрипнули доски, упал пепел. Брат медленно поднял голову.

— Доброе утро? — почему-то вместо приветствия у Дина получился вопрос.

Наверное, потому что хотелось спросить: «Ты спал?», «Хоть немного отдохнул?», «Ты вообще в порядке?».

— Доброе, — ответил Сэм и отвернулся.

Дин вошел в сарай, начал вытряхивать и сворачивать одеяла — Сэмово было такое же холодное, как и его собственное, значит, больше не ложился.

Когда Дин открыл багажник, брат заговорил.

— Это был перевертыш, — спокойно сказал он.

— Ч-что?

— Я убил. Перевертыша, — уточнил Сэм.

Пакет с едой все так же лежал на ступеньке, а Сэм все так же смотрел, как встает солнце.

— Я читал дело. Это был подросток, почти мальчик, — а вот у Дина спокойного голоса не получилось, звоном прорвалось напряжение.

— Когда я его убил, он выглядел, как мальчик, ага, — кивнул Сэм.

Три года назад Дин не только прочитал дело, он видел фотографии. Да черт побери! Он на подобное дерьмо в жизни насмотрелся — не пересчитать, но то — никак не хотело забываться, стояло перед глазами. Алое — брызги и лужи, стальной кухонный нож, и тело, исполосованное, искромсанное. Перевертыш? Стальным ножом? Ха. Смешно.

Дин промолчал и очень постарался, чтобы на его лице никаких сомнений не отразилось. Да только Сэм понял, поймал несказанное «я-тебе-не-верю». Он поднялся со ступеньки, затоптал окурок:

— Ладно, замяли. Отолью и поедем, — и глянул прямо на Дина.

Долбанная мелодрама. Солнце как раз выползло, плеснуло парню в лицо, сузился зрачок. Заиграли на дне прозрачного серо-голубого золотые пятнышки — нереальный, невозможный цвет. Глаза Сэма, никогда и ни у кого больше Дин таких не видел. Вот как теперь спрятаться за «здоровяком», «парнем», «этим»? Сэм, мелкий, братишка, Сэмми.

Дин стоял возле машины, как сутки назад подставляя лицо солнцу, рассматривая рыжие осенние кроны деревьев.

— И что мы с этим будем делать, Детка? — пробормотал он, погладив черный бок.

**Часть I**  


**Тогда**

Вырыженный осенью городок, в котором они застряли на шесть с половиной недель осенью 1994 года, никак не назывался. Ну, то есть, Дин понимал, что городов без названий не бывает, и наверняка, местные жители гордо произносили «Сольвейшен», «Инносенс» или «Грейтнесс». Но в списке у Дина в голове, городишко числился под номером сорок два, и от восьми предыдущих отличался только первой школьной красоткой Корой Мильтон, и вендиго, шалящим в местных лесах. Губы Коры пахли вишней, а вендиго Дина чуть не убил — вот и все, что помнилось о номере сорок два.

В сорок втором им достался кусочек нормальной жизни. Честно? Скучно.

Их записали в местную школу, мелкий вгрызся в учебу, за неделю нагнал программу, написал пару тестов и, по крайней мере, два сочинения. Молодчинка, что скажешь?

А Дин за неделю соблазнил Кору Мильтон, переспал с ней и потом изменил с ее старшей сестрой. Мудак, чем крыть?

В общем, братья жили полной жизнью, которая становилась еще насыщеннее вечерами — они с отцом шатались по местным лесам вдоль Джордан-ривер, выслеживали вендиго. Последний раз туристы в этих местах исчезали восемь лет назад и, согласно каким-то сложным отцовским расчетам, у вендиго приближалось время обеда. Джон надеялся найти логово до того как зверушка выползет на запах свежей человечинки. Но долгая жизнь научила тварь осторожности, и свою уютную норку она спрятала хорошо. Они обследовали уже с десяток пещер и заброшенных шахт, когда на пороге их мотельного номера нарисовался Калеб.

— Вот блядь, — тарелку с овсянкой Дин на стол перед Сэмом почти бросил.

Посудина чуть не раскололась, уткнувшийся в книгу Сэм выплыл из своего прекрасного далека и вопросительно поглядел на брата.

— Калеб, — прошипел Дин.

Других объяснений не понадобилось, брови Сэма тревожно поднялись — имени вполне доставало для оценивания глубины жопы, в которой они оказались.

В Сэмовы пять лет они жили у Калеба почти четыре месяца — Дин до сих пор стонал от восторга, когда вспоминал, как Калеб готовит. Они отъелись, Сэм научился читать, а Дин — спать без пистолета под подушкой. Но это в обычной жизни. Милейший мужик на охоте превращался в долбаного контрол фрика, и пытался всеми командовать, даже Джоном Винчестером. Смертельный номер, откровенно говоря. Сэм и Дин уже пару раз попадали на охоту с Калебом и Джоном, вернее — между. Дин боялся, что очередной твари не на кого будет нападать: старшие охотники сами друг друга грохнут, и все тут.

Так что вендиго внезапно получил шанс на долгую беспечную жизнь, а Дин обзавелся плохими предчувствиями.

Да еще что-то творилось с мелким: всегда рассудительный и склонный решать дела словами, а не кулаками, в этом году Сэм чуть ли не сам провоцировал драки. Дина поведение братишки озадачило настолько, что он даже поговорил с отцом. Джон помаялся, пробурчал про подростковый возраст, обнадежил — «пройдет» и хлопнул Дина по плечу. Тот вежливо покивал и слинял. То, что отец называл «подростковым возрастом», у Сэма началось еще в прошлом году. Дин тогда решил, что тычинки и пестики можно доверить школе, а сам научил мелкого целоваться, заставил дважды натянуть презерватив на банан и объяснил, как дрочить тихо. Младший алел, но науку впитывал. Может, и рановато — из презервативов Сэм с одноклассниками в прошлой школе водяных бомб наделал. Но кто предупрежден…

Нынешняя ненормальная задиристость Сэма к возрасту отношения не имела, Дин это нутром чуял. Но тут случились сестренки Мильтон, Дин с головой окунулся в латиноамериканские страсти, вечерами внимания требовал вендиго, а ночами адски хотелось спать. И Дин закрутился. Он привычно заботился о Сэме, контролируя базовые потребности — еда, учеба, одежда, тренировки — почти забыв о странностях поведения. Да и надеялся, что Сэм скажет — раньше всегда говорил.

В прошлый вторник Сэм подрался со старшеклассником. Старшекласснику Дин не сочувствовал — сам ведь полез, да и Сэм поосторожничал: парень не попал в больницу, а от потянутого запястья и фингала под глазом еще никто не умирал. Но неделю отработок Сэму назначили.

Тогда Дин Сэма отмазал.

Кора называла Дина конфеткой. Он бесился, но где уж тут особо возразишь, ведь собственную рожу в зеркале не зачеркнешь. Сладкий мальчик, одна штука — губки, реснички, веснушки прилагаются. Однажды, разглядывая все это дерьмо, Дин решил — какого черта? Если дано, надо пользоваться. Вот на Сэмовой училке мисс Троттер — попробовал, клюнула, отпустила Сэма под ответственность такого приятного, вежливого и симпатичного старшего брата.

Но в понедельник Сэм подрался снова, а Дин понимал, что два раза подряд глазки-реснички не сработают. Тем более, мисс Троттер наверняка уже много чего рассказали о Дине Винчестере.

— Ди-и-ин, — ныл Сэм.

— «Ди-и-ин», — отвлечь Сэма было до смешного легко, передразнить и готово — братишка уже не думал о тотальной несправедливости мира, а адресно ненавидел старшего брата.

Губы в нитку, в глазах искры скачут — злой, злой Сэмми. Только плечи все портили — приподнятые, напряженные. Обижен, расстроен и, пожалуй, напуган. Но чем же, а?

— Ты лучше скажи — какого ты в кедах, холодно же? Кроссовки где?

— Порвались, — ох как быстро выражение лица поменялось, Сэм тоже учился пользоваться тем, что ему дала природа — например, умильным, просящим взглядом. Щен, длинноногий, немного неловкий щенок. Ага, а у Дина — иммунитет, вот так вот. Ну, почти иммунитет.

— А сказать? — рявкнул Дин. — Под кроватью оставил? Зашью вечером.

— Обойдусь, — Сэм совсем надулся, но уходить не спешил.

Дин протянул руку и накрутил на палец длинную прядку выбившуюся из-за уха Сэма:

— Подстригу, — делая большие глаза, прошептал Дин. — Ночью обрею налысо. Оброс совсем.

— А вот и нет! — Сэм дернул головой, освобождаясь.

Цели у разговора не было. Это было потребностью — стоять рядом и говорить о неважном, если уж то, что действительно волнует, не выговаривается. На крыльце замаячила мисс Троттер, и Сэм шепнул:

— Побегу. Ей такого о тебе наговорили, сейчас опять тупые вопросы задавать будет, — и мелкий потрусил к крыльцу.

Дин, теребя зубами сухую травинку, глядел вслед, в напряженную, прямую спину.

— Эй, сучка! Веди себя прилично, — получилось громко, звонко, народ на школьном дворе даже жевать перестал.

Насрать на всеобщее внимание, потому что Сэм обернулся и улыбнулся Дину, как умел только он — ярко, будто всем телом; расслабились, наконец, плечи.

— За собой следи, придурок! — кажется, на школьном дворе теперь уже и дышать перестали, не то что работать челюстями.

Дин развернулся и пошел прочь, не удостаивая никого взглядом — он главный школьный фрик или погулять вышел? Но вот чем напуган братишка — об этом стоило подумать. Только не удалось, в комнату мотеля ввалились Джон и Калеб — они, наконец, отследили вендиго. Пришлось спешно собирать сумку: катализатор, горелка, пара пистолетов, нож — на всякий случай, на вендиго не действовал огнестрел и сталь. Только огонь.

Школьная отработка теперь радовала, Дин считал, что для охоты на вендиго Сэм маловат. Но мнения Дина никто не спрашивал. А так — хорошо обошлось. Почти.

Дин и рад был бы кого-то обвинить, да что уж тут — облажался сам. Они стояли в защитном круге третий час, Калеб и Джон тихо переговаривались, а Дин не то задремал, не то на пару секунд выпал из реальности. Устал смертельно от этой нормальной, блядь, жизни, с рыдающей Корой, недовольными учителями и скрывающим что-то важное Сэмом. Когда Дина качнуло, он рефлекторно шагнул и оказался за пределами контура. Ну что сказать? Не спи на посту, солдат. Вендиго вот не спал. Сильные лапы перехватили Дина поперек груди, а по его лицу захлестали ветки. Смысл слова «смертельно» из переносного стремительно превращался в буквальный.

— Дин! — заорал сзади Джон…

Пещеры Дин ненавидел — грязно, воняет, и хрен знает, сколько земли и камней над головой. О, еще гора черепов в углу. Мило. Останки Дину, впрочем, нравились гораздо больше нелепой, худой, но сильной твари. Длинные пальцы скользили по рукам Дина — кожа вендиго была сухой и горячей, а из горла рвалось какое-то почти кошачье мурлыканье. Монстр Дина тщательно обнюхал, прикрывая от наслаждения глаза. Дина тут же вывернуло.

А потом вендиго подвесил добычу к потолку: давным-давно переставший принадлежать к человеческому роду, зверь сохранил подобие чувства юмора — крайне специфического. Дин висел в центре пещеры так, что вздернутые руки почти касались потолка, а носки — пола пещеры. Казалось, что стоит немного постараться, и ему удастся уцепиться пальцами за свисающие корни деревьев, подтянуться, развязать узел на запястьях. Или какое-нибудь ловкое движение позволит увереннее встать на пол, и хоть на мгновение снять тяжесть с болящих рук. Но надежда оказывалась напрасной, и Дин висел, вытянувшись в струну, чувствуя, как вгрызается в кожу веревка.

И это продолжалось годы и годы, хотя на самом деле Джон с Калебом ввалились в пещеру часа через два. Вендиго красиво и быстро сгорел: охотники сработали слажено — Джон плеснул бензина, а Калеб поджег газовую горелку и направил на тварь.

А потом отец осторожно разрезал веревку и снял Дина, принимая на себя вес сына.

— Ранен? — коротко спросил он.

— Вроде нет, — Дин едва шевелил языком.

Джон освободил запястья, слегка помассировал кисти, ощупал руки, ноги, провел ладонью по голове — Дин так и не понял: проверял, нет ли ран или погладил.

Отец помог Дину подняться, перекинул его руку через свое плечо и повел к дороге. Движение немного помогло, и минут через десять Дин отстранился:

— Сам, — пробормотал он.

Джон тут же отпустил его:

— Ну, давай.

Калеб остался разгребать вендигово добро, а отец повез Дина в мотель.

— Ты должен вернуться, — негромко сказал Дин, когда они подъезжали. — Мне кажется, я что-то слышал, там стонали. Может, еще люди есть.

Джон пристально поглядел на него в зеркало заднего вида и молча кивнул. Он даже не стал выходить из машины — убедился, что Дин добрался до двери номера и дал по газам.

А вот у Дина случилась проблема — никак не получалось нажать на ручку, не слушались пальцы. Он уже подумывал долбануть в дверь ногой, когда она открылась — Сэм почуял Дина.

Ну вот, и в зеркало смотреться не надо — по лицу Сэма ясно читалось, что брат выглядит как дерьмо.

— Не ранен. Устал и все. Отец в порядке, поехал заканчивать дело, — коротко отчитался Дин.

До собственной кровати он не дошел, упал на ближайшую — Сэма, подушка пахла мятным шампунем.

— Дин, — прозвучал над головой голос брата.

— Я помню о кроссовках, Сэм. Позже, ладно? И ужин приготовлю потом, — ворочать языком еще как-то получалось, а вот открыть глаза — нет.

А ведь ничего такого — лишь болели мышцы, саднила содранная веревкой кожа на запястьях и огнем горели кисти.

— Кроссовки… — как-то странно это прозвучало, словно Сэм злился.

Дину вдруг стало удобнее лежать, но он даже не сразу понял, что происходит, только через минуту дошло — Сэм снимал с него обувь.

— Оставь, — проворчал Дин.

Сэм только шумно задышал, но не отстал, снял и кроссовки, и носки, и джинсы, сильно размял ступни.

— Да брось ты! — у Дина даже голос от такого прорезался, глаза вот не открылись, нет, и отстраниться не получилось.

Не бросил. По горящему лицу и кистям прошлось влажное, прохладное полотенце, и Дин даже застонал, настолько полегчало.

— Больно? — испугался Сэм.

— Нет, хорошо, — честно ответил Дин.

Сэм промыл и перевязал запястья.

— Вот, будешь теперь выглядеть как неудавшийся суицидник, — голос Сэма звенел, плохой признак.

— Завтра в порядке буду, — неловко утешил Дин.

Он странно ощущал реальность — уносило даже не в сон, в какой-то бред, растягивалось и сжималось время, а кровать, казалось, качалась.

Звякнула тарелка.

— Поешь, Дин — проговорил Сэм.

Дин приоткрыл глаза — ура, получилось! — на прикроватной тумбочке стояли тарелка макарон с сыром и стакан молока.

— Ты приготовил ужин? — может, Дин еще и головой стукнулся и теперь у него галлюцинации?

— Ну, не бином Ньютона, — вытянул губы в злую нитку Сэм. — С макаронами могу справиться даже я.

— Будто ты знаешь, что такое… этот… Ньютона, — съязвил Дин и попытался привстать.

Есть не хотелось, но Сэм приготовил ужин, и Дин сожрет эти макароны в любом случае.

— Вообще-то знаю, — поднял бровь Сэм. Потом добавил потише: — Ну, читал. Не очень понял только.

Сэм поднес ложку к губам Дина и тут же положил ее на тарелку:

—Ладно-ладно, — Сэм поднял руки. — Сам так сам.

Понятливый братишка, даже орать не пришлось, одного взгляда хватило, но Дин-то уж постарался вложить в него все. Руки еще тряслись, но орудовать ложкой удавалось. Ну, почти. Дин держал ложку, а Сэм поддерживал руку Дина. Но ведь все равно — сам, правда?

После еды снова развезло: не то чтобы хотелось спать, не получалось шевелиться. Сэм убрал посуду, пошуршал на кухоньке, потом пришел и положил Дину руку на лоб.

— У тебя жар.

— Не-а, реакция на травму. Ибупрофен там, на кухне в шкафчике, дай две таблетки и не парься, — вяло проговорил Дин.

Полотенце, еда и таблетки — это хорошо, но совсем полегчало, когда прогнулся матрас, и Сэм устроился рядом — одни углы и кости, но теплый, а Дина немного морозило.

Определение счастья по Дину Винчестеру — Сэм, тепло, не так уж и болит.

— Я ему скажу, — лежащая на груди Дина рука Сэма сжалась в кулак.

— Не надо, — Дин по одному разогнул пальцы брата, пока кулак вновь не превратился в детскую ладошку.

— Как он мог сейчас уехать? Иногда я его ненавижу, — теплое дыхание Сэма запуталось в волосах над ухом Дина, и от этого страшные слова казались не такими уж страшными.

— Сэмми, он же старается, старается быть тебе хорошим отцом, — устало сказал Дин.

Ему хотелось еще чуть-чуть подержаться за «Сэм-тепло-не больно».

— Мне? Да разве ж я… Мне ж и не... У меня есть… — ни одной договоренной до конца фразы. Что-то умненький братишка подрастерял красноречие, но Дин, как в упражнении по грамматике, расставил по местам недостающие слова. Стало еще теплее. И Сэм.

— Да ведь и у меня есть, — Дин сказал, точно зная, что брат тоже поставит правильные слова на правильные места. — Только не ссорьтесь сегодня, ладно? — для того, чтобы встать между отцом и братом, нужно в принципе встать, а Дин подозревал, что не сможет.

— Не будем, — Сэм потерся носом о плечо Дина.

Им сейчас не одиннадцать и пятнадцать. Им по сто лет, никак не меньше, и они все знают об этом сраном мире. 

Дин заснул и проснулся лишь однажды, когда вернулся Джон — разбудил не шум, Сэм встал, стало холодно.

— Папа, макароны в кастрюле, поешь, — ломко прошептал на кухоньке Сэм.

— Спасибо, — отец послушался этого шепота и спросил совсем тихо. — Дин как?

—Лучше, — Сэм был лаконичен донельзя. — Нашли кого-то?

—Да, двоих, — Джон тоже не стал распинаться. — Сэм…

— Пойду спать, — оборвал Сэм, ведомый императивом, заданным Дином: сегодня не ссориться. 

Если сразу лечь, возможно, обещание удастся выполнить.

— Да, сын, — усталость не только в голосе, даже в слабом стуке вилки о тарелку.

Тепло вернулось, и Дин соскользнул в иную, яркую реальность. Там синее небо, Кора с вишневыми губами, ничего не болит и смеется Сэм. Да, это о номере сорок два Дин Винчестер тоже, пожалуй, вспомнит.

**Сейчас**

После разговора у сарая Сэм совсем отстранился. А Дина, напротив, развезло от видения золотых искорок в глазах, и он по-глупому открылся. И врезался раз за разом в стену — молчание, скупые жесты, упрямый затылок. Внутри Дина не осталось места, которое он еще не ободрал об это гадство. От острого тоскливого желания вернуться в прошлое лет на шесть назад не помогали ни громкая музыка, ни разворачивающаяся перед глазами лента дороги.

Ох, да научись же ты бояться своих желаний, Дин Винчестер.

Бесконечный лес по сторонам дороги достал так, что крохотная заправка показалась раем. Сэм ушел в туалет, а Дину захотелось сожрать чего-нибудь повреднее и побольше. Вот в магазине он на них и наткнулся на портреты пропавших. Блэкуотер Ридж, центр полного ничего, в котором растворились и милая женщина средних лет, и пузатенький мужик, и подросток. Трое за неполные две недели. Гризли, ну конечно, кто же еще?

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — сколько не повторяй, развидеть не удастся.

Стой теперь и рассматривай радостные фотографии: улыбалась пухлая блондиночка, от ее глаз разбегались морщинки; хохотал мужчина, вцепившись обеими руками в руль катера; а у мальчишки на лице читалось «я вчера влюбился».

То, чего Дин категорически не умел, называлось «абстрагироваться». И чем старше он становился, тем хуже воспринимал лица, улыбающиеся с вот таких листовок. Он смотрел на искренние улыбки, заглядывал в счастливые глаза, запоминал поднятые в бодрых жестах руки.

Вот так вот оно обычно и происходило — едешь себе, занимаешься пошлой рефлексией, а тут — бац, и шикарный выбор. Либо заправить машину, закрыть глаза и поехать дальше, либо зарулить в мотель, подобрать оружие, а к утру начать прочесывать лес. Первый вариант — умный и, в данной ситуации, правильный — ведь с Дином Сэм, а Сэм — неизвестная величина. Но если уехать, они, эти улыбающиеся, счастливые, придут ночью и встанут возле кровати. От молчания в машине можно спрятаться за музыкой, а что спасет от чужой оборвавшейся радости?

И Дин выбрал, и за Сэма тоже. Просто поставил перед фактом — вот наш мотель на сегодняшнюю ночь, а вот наша завтрашняя охота. И что сделал милый братишка? Да что-что, пожал плечами и ушел заселяться.

Дин постоял возле машины, откровенно оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет зайти в номер и остаться там с этим Сэмом, не Сэмом, братом, не братом, родным, чужим, нужным, нужным, нужным, отстраненным.

В комнате Дин бросил в угол звякнувшую сумку и положил на стол ноут — тонкие душевные терзания не избавляли от необходимости расследования.

—Можно? — Сэм протянул руку в сторону ноутбука.

— В твоем распоряжении, — разрешил Дин. 

Сэм поднял крышку, жарко и томительно вздохнули динамики…

— Грудастые азиатки, Дин? Серьезно?

— Мой ноут — моя порнуха, — Дин отвернулся.

Да смутился он, смутился, ну честно.

За спиной защелкали клавиши. Чертовски быстро и уверенно защелкали клавиши. Ой.

— О, записи отца, я их помню немного. Ты сканировал? Круто! — оживленно проговорил Сэм.

Сэм говорил, Сэм говорил оживленно, Сэм оживленно говорил об отце. И Дин мгновенно увидел в этом надежду — вот же хрень.

— Вендиго, — объявил Сэм минут через двадцать.

— Да они издеваются, — пробормотал Дин.

Сэм воспринял слова Дина как приглашение и коротко изложил:

— Периодичность появлений, в записях Джона кое-что нашлось. Лет двадцать назад здесь уже пропадали люди. Ох и мерзкая же тварь!

«Мерзкая». Дин будто почувствовал сухое, горячее прикосновение к своим рукам.

— Я в душ, — сдавлено сказал он, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой.

Мотель им для разнообразия достался комфортный и недавно отремонтированный. Чисто, блестящие краны и белоснежные раковины, хороший напор воды в душе. И огромное, на полстены зеркало — Дину тут же страстно захотелось врезать по нему кулаком. Собственное отражение редко вдохновляло, а уж в такой серо-зеленой гамме сильно походило на издевательство Вселенной над ним, ага. Так что Дин не стал задерживаться, быстро помылся, порадовался, что удалось удержать в желудке ужин, и завалился на кровать. Матрас бережно поддержал спину — новенький, никакой продавленной, вытраханной сотнями тел, ветхой гадости.

Сэм тоже быстро смотался в душ, вернулся в потертых спортивных штанах и порванной на плече синей футболке с собакой, буркнул «добройночи» лег и сразу закрыл глаза.

Сэм, которого Дин знал, спал беспокойно — крутился, бормотал, раскрывался. Работа Дина не заканчивалась и ночами: он вставал, накрывал торчащие ноги или дул на влажный лоб, и Сэм, не просыпаясь, успокаивался, светлел лицом, расслаблялся. Тогдашний Сэм.

Нынешний спал очень тихо, ни одного движения или звука. Дин так хотел услышать дыхание, что встал и наклонился над братом. Не услышал, но хоть увидел, как ритмично поднимается грудь. Невероятно глупо — Дин смотрел и не мог насмотреться.

Тело брата внезапно задеревенело, поднялись плечи, дыхание изменило ритм.

— Отвали, — негромко сказал Сэм.

— Прости, — пробормотал Дин. — Прости.

Он вернулся в свою кровать и уставился в потолок. По белизне пробегали блики от вывески мотеля — синий-зеленый, синий-зеленый, пауза, синий-зеленый, синий-зеленый, пауза — и от этого снова начало подташнивать. Дин закрыл глаза и принялся считать.

Сэм заговорил на двухстах тридцати четырех:

— Не страдай, Дин, все в порядке будет. Я только немного привыкну.

— Ага, весь исстрадался — вон, подушка в слезах, — хмыкнул Дин. — Ты меня вообще за кого принимаешь? Спи уже, Саманта.

Сэм улыбнулся. Полное, невероятное дерьмо — откуда бы Дину знать, что лежащий в темноте Сэм улыбается? А знал.

После этой улыбки Дин и заснул. И спал. И ни одного сна не видел. И вопрос быть или не быть не стоял. Сэм ведь рядом, что тут думать?

Утром снова пришлось считать — мелкий отжимался, будя в брате развесистый комплекс неполноценности. После семидесяти Дин сбился, плюнул и ушел за кофе.

Собрались они быстро — в сумку горелка да канистра, пистолет за пояс. Дин протянул Сэму второй, тот ловко проверил обойму, предохранитель и тоже сунул сзади под куртку, все — выверенными, точными движениями, отчего Дина хлестнуло глухой тоской.

В коробке с фальшивыми документами Дин откопал рейнджерские корочки — свои и отцовские. 

Слегка выцветшие краски на фотографии Джона скрывали возраст, и, если не слишком присматриваться, могло прокатить. Впервые Дин вспомнил, что они похожи — отец и младший сын. Не чертами лица, скорее выражением, чем-то неуловимым, отражавшимся в глазах.

Присматриваться действительно никто не стал. Местные власти обрадовались и с облегчением перевалили бремя на неудачливых заезжих коллег, так что через час у Дина и Сэма была вся информация по району исчезновений. Сэм оказался неплохим штурманом, и они засветло добрались до начала туристической тропы, в районе которой и пропадали люди. Дин припарковал Импалу на подъездной дорожке:

— Скоро вернемся, Детка, — он стукнул по крыше, поймав на себе изучающий взгляд брата.

Они зашуршали прошлогодними листьями по тропинке. Вернее, зашуршал только Сэм, Дин двигался бесшумно.

— Эй, ты сейчас и правда вытащишь из берлоги пару-тройку гризли, — рассмеялся Дин. — Тише, Сэмми.

— Сэм, пожалуйста. У меня практики долго не было, прости.

Прекрасно, Дин немедленно ощутил себя полным дерьмом. Молодцом, Сэмми. Ах да, Сэм.

Через полчаса брат освоился, и у него начало получаться не так плохо, для дальнего родственника того самого гризли. Дин даже залюбовался его движениями. Немного резковато, до небрежной ловкости Дина Сэму как до Луны, но все же, все же… «Год-два, и он как охотник меня переплюнет», — гордо подумал Дин, и словно в кипяток окунулся.

Не хотел Сэм переплевывать Дина, да вообще охотиться не хотел. Хотел колледж, белый забор и собаку. Наверное, возраст внес в картину некоторые изменения, и теперь в доме за забором имелась жена — непременно фигуристая блондинка — и пара детишек. Идеальная жена и идеальные детишки, конечно. Интересно, где-то в этой картине присутствует неприкаянный алкаш-братец, иногда заваливающийся в семейное гнездо? Чужое семейное гнездо.

Динов сеанс самобичеваний прервали Хейли и Бен — сюрприз, у пропавшего подростка Томми «я-вчера-влюбился» нарисовались красотка-сестра и малолетний брат. Дин взглядом облизал Хейли от макушки до самых пяточек — хороша, куда там азиаткам. В другой ситуации, он сделал бы пару тройку шагов, чтобы облизать ее не только взглядом, но имелась несколько проблем: вендиго и Сэм. И еще, пожалуй, Бен. Младший брат Томми явно сильно боялся, и Дину показалось, что срыв — лишь дело времени.

Но сорвался не Бен.

В качестве проводника Хейли наняла местного охотника. Опытный, сука, из тех, кто превращает охоту в дело всей жизни. Белки и олени на благодарность изойдут, если он попадет к вендиго на обед.

Когда Сэм и Дин вышли на маленькую группу, Роя не было — разведывал обстановку. А как вернулся, список проблем сразу возглавил Сэм, решительно вырвав лидерство у вендиго.

Рой походил на Джона Винчестера как потерянный брат. Стремление командовать лезло из всех дыр, он даже пердел им. Пока охотник наставительно втирал Сэму что-то об опасности лесов, казалось, что все еще может обойтись, тот мрачновато кивал и терпел. Но Рою потребовалось полезть с приказами к Дину. Тут и началось.

— Никто не оспаривает крутизну твоих яиц, мужик, — обманчиво мягко произнес Сэм. — Кроме вот этой твари. Она умнее тебя, сильнее, быстрее. Ты для нее даже не противник, так, мышь, с которой ей нравится играть. Так что не мешай нам защитить тебя.

— Защитить меня? Да я охотился здесь, когда ты пешком под стол ходил!

— Допускаю, что на своем веку, ты подстрелил десяток Бэмби, — искривив губы, врезал Сэм. — Но с подобной тварью ты точно не встречался. Она идеальный охотник, поймает тебя, сдерет шкуру и сожрет!

— Да ты псих, парень, — усмехнулся Рой.

Сэм сгреб рубашку Роя на груди и резко дернул на себя, впившись в лицо взглядом сузившихся глаз:

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, мудак, — прошипел он.

И Рой отшатнулся.

Дин его понимал, многих отбросило бы, нарвись они на такой взгляд. Спокойный, замкнутый, сдержанный Сэм, к которому за несколько дней Дин уже, пожалуй, и привык, превратился в долбаную си-четыре, еще секунда — и рванет. Слова, конечно, предназначались Рою, но вот этому желанию — ударить и бить пока не убьет нахрен — присваивалось имя Джона Винчестера. Блядь. Дин встал между ними так легко и привычно, как будто не было шести лет, будто действительно между братом и отцом. И Сэм тут же отступил, уступил, закрылся. Вряд ли остыл, спрятал огонь.

— Увел бы ты гражданских, — негромко сказал Дин, и Сэм замер на слове «гражданские», а потом коротко, резко кивнул.

И отвернулся, уловил, что к гражданским причислен и он. Что-то слишком уж много Сэм понимал. Или Дин невольно говорил больше, чем хотел.

Слишком спокойная, почти безмятежная Хейли произнесла:

— Наши родители погибли, у нас есть только мы, так что я никуда не пойду, пока мы не найдем Томми, — и никакого «если найдем».

Бен, пристально рассматривающий что-то на земле, даже глаз не поднял, упрямо мотнул головой, разлетелись легкие пряди волос. Он так походил на тогдашнего Сэмми, что Дин и уговаривать не стал, понимая — не уйдет. Вот и обсудили дальнейшие планы.

Потом Дин устраивал защиту вокруг костра и палатки, вслушиваясь в негромкий голос Сэма. Тот рассказывал Хейли и Бену о вендиго, старательно не обращая внимания на скептические смешки Роя. До Дина доносились — «шахтеры», «индейцы», «каннибализм», «периодичность появления» и почему-то «алгонкинская группа». Все то, что так хорошо знал Дин, и чего не должен был знать Сэм, если, черт побери, он за эти шесть лет не перелопатил прорву литературы по сверхъестественным тварям. Дин насыпал соляной круг. Совершенно бесполезная против вендиго штука, но мягко отражающая в темноте свет белая линия одним своим наличием успокаивает… гражданских. Вот, снова это слово — Дин и сказать-то не мог, откуда в его голове несколько лет назад оно появилось. Да и вслух раньше он его не произносил — не с кем было делиться.

Когда Сэм замолчал, темнота и страх навалились тяжелым пыльным одеялом. Хорошо держался только Рой — в рассказ о вендиго он не поверил, а все остальное — вздохи леса, тени, рожденные огнем — его давно не пугало. А Хейли и Бен сдали. Дин и раньше увидел в них этот надлом, но тогда неправильно оценил — казалось, что Бен более уязвим. Но если напуганный мальчишка лишь приближался к грани, отстраненная, окаменевшая Хейли все грани давно уже пересекла. Дин подсел к ним, из какого-то сучка вырезал для Бена совершенно бесполезную палку, завел пустой ненужный разговор — поделился воспоминаниями детства. Абсолютно все забавные случаи на охоте он придумал давным-давно специально для таких ситуаций, отлично, мать его, работало. И через двадцать минут Хейли и Бен наперебой рассказывали веселое о Томе сначала Дину, а потом друг другу. Через некоторое время Дин понял, что он уже лишний, и оставил их одних. И, наконец, занялся тем, кем хотелось — Сэмом.

Обычно в полутьме, освещенные отблесками костра, лица кажутся мягче, но с Сэмом не сработало. Все углы лишь обострились. Куртка Дина, слишком широкая и короткая, подчеркивала до хрена всего — худобу, острые локти, колени. И на щеках вовсе не ямочки, ввалившиеся они, щеки-то. Черт, черт, черт, их что в тюрьме вообще не кормили? Последние дни Дин сам пытался следить за тем, чтобы Сэм нормально ел. Но откуда он знал, сколько это — нормально? Вот выберутся из леса, Дин точно найдет какое-нибудь умное чтиво о том, чем кормить вышедших из тюрьмы, упоротых на силовых упражнениях придурков. Но это потом, а сейчас можно лишь сесть рядом и заглянуть в глаза, как пес, проверяющий — а здесь-то он не лишний?

Недалеко шлялся вендиго, Дин его чуял, но важнее был взрыв, замерший, запертый в брате усилием воли, только и ожидающий слова или жеста, чтобы раскрыться, снести и Сэма, и Дина. Почему все то, что так ловко получилось с Хейли и Беном никак не хотело работать сейчас? Ха, а ведь понятно почему — Сэм точно знал, что все веселые истории Дина сплошное вранье. Так что вместо легкого трепа пришлось задать самый идиотский и всего списка идиотских вопросов:

— Ты в порядке?

Сэм мог ответить «да», «дурной вопрос», «как всегда». Ну еще Сэм мог пожать плечами и ничего не сказать. Дин зуб давал — Сэм выбирал один из этих вариантов. И любой из этих ответов значил бы только одно: у них нет надежды. На «них».

— Я … — Сэм откашлялся, и Дин замер, видя, с каким усилием даются ему слова. — Нет, но я буду. Можно спросить?

Дин даже дыхание перевел, пес получил свой ответ — он не лишний, Сэм тоже хотел все исправить, чем бы там ни было это «все».

— Спрашивай.

— Почему ты занимаешься этим?

Оригинальностью вопрос не отличался. Сколько раз Дин уже отвечал на него? Не сосчитать. Так что список ответов давно составлен, протестирован на десятках опрашивающих. В комплекте к словам обязательно шла озорная безбашенная улыбка.

«Как ты можешь этим занимать?»

«Семейное дело», — говорил Дин Винчестер. Или: «Миссия». Или: «Спасать людей».

Можно ответить так Сэму и уже самому зачеркнуть надежду на «них».

«Потому что кто-то должен чистить выгребные ямы».

— Иногда мне кажется, что вокруг столько зла, что я в нем тону, — медленно проговорил Дин. — Единственное, что я могу, действительно могу — убивать тварей. И еще — они, — Дин кивнул в сторону Хейли и Бена. — Я потерял всех своих. И если я могу спасти хоть кого-то из них… Это делает все немного более приемлемым.

Сэм сжал губы, обдумывая ответ.

— Ты добрый, Дин, — серьезно произнес он. — Я всегда знал, но думал — это только со мной. Я слышал, как ты говорил с ними сейчас. Ты такой добрый.

—Ага, — Дин неловко усмехнулся и хлопнул Сэма по плечу. — Сама доброта. С коллекцией ножей и обрезов…

— На помощь! — вот чертова тварь, ну надо же такой момент испортить!

Дальше Дин выбросил из головы все, сосредоточившись только на действии. Когда охота входила в активную фазу, восприятие реальности менялось — растягивалось время, лента событий распалась на фрагменты, из которых мозг автоматически выделял только значимые. Крики Хейли, выстрелы Роя — незначимы, выживанию не помогут, но и не помешают. Истерика Бена — значима, мальчишка почти вывалился из круга, когда Дин рванулся вперед, дернул на себя. И в этот момент упустил Роя. Все еще уверенный в том, что это гризли или какой-то обдолбаный псих, Рой кинулся совершать подвиги и всех спасать. Втащить его в безопасность Дин не успевал. Успел Сэм, он толкнул Роя в круг, резко переместил себе за спину. Они больше часа так и ходили вдоль линии соли — спинами друг к другу, а между ними трое испуганных гражданских. Сэм и Дин передвигались синхронно, словно занимались охотой вместе всю жизнь, обострившимся чутьем предугадывая движения напарника.

И все же в том, что они дожили до утра, было больше везения, чем охотничьего мастерства. И утром они исчерпали лимит этого везения. Сначала смотал Рой. Неизвестно во что уж там поверил этот козел, но он, пряча глаза и запинаясь, пообещал привести подмогу, и растворился в тумане. А потом вендиго, который по всем данным должен был нападать только по ночам, решил, что никому ничего не должен.

Дина и Хейли он схватил, когда они пошли за водой к роднику. При свете дня Дин расслабился, и позволил твари подобраться совсем близко. А когда длинные лапы-руки обхватили его поперек груди только и успел открыть пакетик «M&M’s», в смутной надежде оставить Сэму подсказку.

Да, блядь, охренительное получилось возвращение в прошлое — пришел в себя подвешенный за руки под потолком шахты. И черепа, а вон и они. Засмеяться, что ли? Вот только рядом рыдала Хейли, и вот это было совсем уж невесело.

Извращенная тварь прицепила девушку рядом с телом ее брата, и Хейли смотрела прямо в окровавленное лицо своего Томми. И да — Дин представил себе, что чувствовал бы, будь это Сэм. Наверное, рехнулся бы.

Том, впрочем, оказался жив, мучительно и длинно застонал, и Дину пришлось выбросить из головы воображаемые ужасы. Он вовсю улыбался и уверенно рассказывал, что Сэм их уже ищет, и что ему такое, конечно же, не впервой, это — фигня, а вот в прошлом году они влипли, так влипли… 

Получилось, Хейли прислушалась, и ее брат окончательно пришел в себя и даже попытался что-то проговорить.

Впрочем, не так уж Дин и врал — мелкие не подкачали. Через полчаса раздались острожные шаги, и, подсвечивая фонариками, в пещере появились Сэм и Бен. 

Никакой джентльменской вежливости — предоставив Бену заниматься своей семьей, Сэм бросился снимать Дина. Действовал он быстро, ловко и молча, выглядел спокойным, но Дин свалился прямо на него и отлично ощутил, как его трясет.

— Эй, Сэм, все в порядке, — негромко успокоил он.

Сэм замер на секунду, потом помог Дину устроиться возле стены и вдруг поцеловал в макушку, легко коснулся губами волос. Очень быстро, можно было даже думать, что показалось.

— Как нашел? — коротко спросил Дин.

Брат с усмешкой вытащил из кармана горсть разноцветных драже.

Умница Сэм не потащил из лагеря сумку со всем оружием, взял только фонарики, пару пистолетов, сигналки да небольшую канистру с бензином. Хорошо, налегке пошли, если бы понадобилось что-то тащить, Дин свалился бы — эта сволочь дернула когтями бок, не слишком глубоко, по ощущениям, но болело и кровило. Хорошо — футболка темная, сейчас не хотелось пугать и так напряженного Сэма. 

А потом Дин услышал звук — знакомый, тот, из детства, почти мурлыканье — хозяин уютной шахты возвращался домой к обеду. Тут Дин снова маленько лажанул. Или не маленько. Слишком долго охотился на всяких упырей да духов. А они, заразы, хоть и сильные, но туповатые. И Дин забыл, что вендиго — умный, он ведь и не мог быть иным: последний выживший, хитрый, увертливый, быстрый, готовый держаться за жизнь зубами. План у Дина был неплохой — подразнить зверушку, поиграть с ней в прятки, дать Сэму возможность вывести Хейли, Бена и Тома. С вервульфом, например, сработало бы. А вендиго не повелся. Так что Дину пришлось побегать, прежде чем поджарить тварь до хрустящей корочки. Справился, чего бы не справится, имея бензин, сигнальный пистолет, да такого брата?

Вот он — Сэм, его суть. Пристроил Хейли с братьями в углу и заслонил собой. Опоздай Дин на минуту другую, сразу две истории семейного воссоединения закончились бы херово. А так — обошлось.

Отходняком Дина накрыло неслабо, за себя-то он давно не боялся, вот и отвык. От облегчения ерничать начал, сверкнул лучшей своей улыбкой:

—Неплохо, а? Как вам приключение на каникулах?

Они все заулыбались в ответ, даже Том растянул распухшие разбитые губы.

А Сэм… Сэм засветился. Это тебе, Дин, не те мимолетные недоулыбки — не то было, не то не было — это на все сто ватт. Словно взрыв, который жил в Сэме, наконец освободился, но стал не смертью, а светом.

И тут им в кои-то веки повезло — Рой добрался, оповестил полицию, дал координаты. Нашли их. Сами бы они еще пару дней из лесу выбирались с раненым истощенным Томом. Сэм почти на руках его нес и уже выдыхался, Дин видел, как у брата подрагивают руки. Самому Дину за глаза хватало сумки с оружием, и то чуть не падал, накрывало периодически нехорошей слабостью.

В итоге Том с комфортом расположился на носилках парамедиков, Хейли и Бен по очереди держали его за руку, Сэм тащил сумку, а Дин — волок себя, стараясь не рухнуть.

Копам их дружная компания предсказуемо и не сговариваясь соврала. Еще бы, кому хотелось в психушку?

— Гризли, ох, огромный, фунтов восемьсот-девятьсот, — хрен знает, поверят ли копы, может, сочтут, что у страха глаза велики, но Бен еще мальчишка, ему можно бояться.

— Гризли, — Хейли размеры мишки уточнять не стала, но ей и не надо.

Бледненькая, синие глаза, растрепанные волосы, царапина на щеке — принцесса в опасности. У копов тут же основной инстинкт проснулся. Защищать девушку, а вы что подумали?

Измученный Томми прошептал:

— Гризли…

И копы от него отцепились, зато впились клещами парамедики — тут же зафигачили капельницу.

— Гризли, — уверенно покивал Сэм. — О, это так необычно, гризли в Колорадо, это обязательно нужно описать в моем эссе, современный ареал обитания гризли обычно…

Опрашивающий офицер сморщился и быстро переместился поближе к Дину, решив, что тут опасность получить лекцией в мозг поменьше.

— О, он был такой огромный, — оживился Дин. — Мы еле смогли сбежать. Наш друг? Говорил о…? Вендиго? Бедняга Рой. У него, знаете, с головой… Ну да, на почве охоты. Все эти убийства до добра не доводят.

Отпустили их довольно быстро, чему Дин никак нарадоваться не мог — адреналин схлынул, а царапина-то на боку осталась. Он даже ключи от Импалы Сэму передал, знал бы мелкий его получше, сразу уловил бы недоброе.

Но Сэм не догадался, завел машину, хорошо так тронулся, ровно. Вот только разговор неровный вышел.

— Я все из головы не могу выкинуть, — тихо произнес Сэм. — Оно же человеком было, представь. Что он пережил, прежде чем превратиться в… это. Как он стал таким?

Думать о трудной судьбе вендиго Дин сейчас был не способен в принципе.

— Ой, потом, отрубаюсь, — проворчал он, мимолетно улыбнулся и откинулся на сидение, сделав вид, что спит.

Это что же, Сэм сейчас вендиго… посочувствовал?

— Ты в порядке, Дин? — тихо донеслось с водительского.

— Ага, устал просто, — вралось легко.  
Когда они добрались до мотеля, Дину очень хотелось сразу упасть, но простыни так белели, что он их пожалел — нехрен пачкать чистое белье кровью. И когда Сэм вышел за жратвой, Дин, прихватив аптечку и смену одежды, занял ванную. Футболка к ране, конечно, присохла. С одной стороны, хорошо — кровь остановила, с другой — ничего приятного Дина не ждало, пришлось отмачивать. Сделать нормально не получилось, Дин потерял терпение, рванул ткань, тут же снова закровило. Сейчас большое зеркало радовало, в нем отлично просматривалась рана. Знатно постаралась зверушка, парой сантиметров глубже, и Дин поиграл бы в гляделки с печенью, а так — всего лишь кусок мяса, выдранный из бока, да и то, не кусок, так, кусочек. Дин плеснул антисептика, изобретательно, монотонно выругался сквозь зубы и зажмурился, пережидая самую острую боль. Казалось бы, столько лет в деле, мог бы и привыкнуть — ан нет, всегда как впервые. Он еще немного полюбовался раной, и понял — смотри, не смотри, а без нескольких швов не обойтись. Спасибо прогрессу за викрил с иглами — тонкие, но, когда острие вошло в кожу, все равно мелко задрожали руки. И тут — да что б вам с такими сюрпризами! — открылась дверь, и в ванную ввалился Сэм. Дурную службу сослужила привычка жить в мотелях в одиночестве, даже в голову не пришло закрыться.

— Тебя стучать не учили? А если бы я дрочил? — растянул губы в подобии улыбки Дин.

Надеялся, что получится сказать с веселой укоризной, но вырвалось зло, сквозь зубы — ну простите, тяжко шутить с дырой в боку.

Сэм отвечать не стал, краснеть, смущаться и выметаться из ванной — тоже. Он спокойно сказал:

— Дай-ка, — и протянул руку.

И Дин внезапно послушался, отдал иглу и закрыл глаза.

Сэм шил быстро, не особо умело, но очень бережно. Как он ни старался, горячие волны боли прокатывались по телу. Дин сдерживался сколько мог, но под конец поплыл, выругался, застонал.

— Немного осталось, потерпи, — замер на мгновение Сэм.

— Шей, — резко выдохнул Дин. — Переживу.

Сэм завязал последний узел и заклеил шов пластырем.

— Все, спасибо, мелкий, и брысь отсюда, — скороговоркой выпалил Дин. — Я в душ.

— Справишься? — коротко спросил Сэм.

— А ты помочь хотел? И отлить поможешь? Подержишь? — блеснул улыбкой Дин.

— Не надо бравады, — мягко попросил Сэм. — Я ведь знаю, что тебе сейчас херово.

— Угу, давай порыдаю у тебя на плече.

Привычка: не подпускать, никого, никогда.

Черт, а ведь хотелось. Нет, не порыдать, конечно, а чтобы стал рядом, близко, чтобы теплом тянуло.

А Сэма таки достало, ядовито бросил:

— Обращайся, — и вылетел из ванной, даже дверью хлопнул.

Дин привалился к стене, прикидывая, как будет раздеваться и тащиться в душевую кабинку. Это ж целых два шага, и их нужно сделать. Справился, конечно, как и всегда на голом упрямстве. Не только разделся, вымылся и рану не намочил, но еще и трусы с футболкой чистые надел, в четыре приема, правда. Вот такой герой геройский Дин Винчестер. Взмок так, что эту самую футболку можно было выжимать. Процесс натягивания джинсов представлялся невыполнимым, и Дину пришлось смириться с этим. Если бы он был в номере один, вообще одеваться не стал бы, а так — не хотелось шокировать Сэма.

Когда Дин выполз из прогретой ванной в прохладную комнату, в глазах резко потемнело, его повело. И валяться бы Дину на полу, если бы Сэм не поймал — ждал, прямо возле двери, опираясь на стену. Поддержал, обхватил крепко, руку перекинул через плечо, до кровати почти донес.

— Держу, я держу, Дин.

Нужно было скинуть руку. Но пока Дин собирался с силами для этого решительного действия, Сэм уложил его, укрыл и подоткнул со всех сторон оделяло. Блядь, подоткнул одеяло!

— Спасибо, мамочка, — сарказм не получился, что-то у Дина сегодня ничего не получалось.

Наверное, потому что он действительно был до смешного благодарен.

На лоб легла прохладная ладонь.

— У тебя жар.

— Ибупрофен в сумке. Да не парься ты, — вяло ответил Дин. — У меня…

— Да, реакция. На травму. Помню.

От «помню» Дин, кажется, ненадолго перестал дышать. Рука Сэма все еще холодила лоб, Дин сам не заметил, как накрыл ладонь брата своей, удерживая.

Через минуту тот высвободился, зашуршал, перебирая лекарства в аптечке.

Дин проглотил три таблетки и вскоре задремал. Он проснулся часа через три, наверное, от взгляда Сэма. Брат сидел на соседней койке в футболке своей собачьей и пялился.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Дин. — Выгляжу, как говно?

Сэм засмеялся.

— Нет, ты молодцом.

Он помолчал пару секунд, а потом спросил:

— И как давно ты охотишься один?

Глупо было думать, что Сэм не догадается.

— Больше трех лет, — прямой ответ, на прямой вопрос.

— Но почему? Для тебя ведь всегда главным была семья?

— Какая семья, Сэм? — устало бросил Дин.

«Без тебя».

Нет, не прозвучало, Дин бы скорее язык себе откусил. Но как когда-то давно, Сэм пристроил все слова на место.

Наверное, нужно было сказать: «Мне двадцать три, я большой мальчик и охуеть крутой охотник». Прикрыться нужно было, не показывать мягонькое свое беззащитное подбрюшье. Снова — вот что за день, вернее, ночь? — не получилось.

— Сегодня ты не был один, мог сказать мне, мог позволить мне помочь, — Сэм упрямо покачал головой.

— Но ты и помог, Сэм, — Дин попытался увильнуть, но брат попытку не засчитал.

— Нет. Я навязал тебе свою помощь, — глянул исподлобья он. — Ты не сказал о ранении. А я ведь отвык от всего этого, я ведь… — Сэм сглотнул, — я ведь правда мог не заметить, не понять! Ты бы тогда и дальше стоял перед зеркалом и втыкал в себя иглу, — он зажмурился. — Почему, Дин?

Это из-за полутьмы, из-за этой синей с принтом собаки футболки, висевшей на плечах брата, как на вешалке, из-за взгляда этого, из-за тех «них», которые померещились тогда, в лесу. Хотелось же, Господи, как хотелось, чтобы не один, чтобы — Сэм. Из-за всего этого охренительного дерьма ответ получился прямой. Хотел честности — получи.

— Не хочу привыкать, — устало ответил Дин.

И тут же пожалел, наверняка, в голове Сэма слова обросли каким-то дополнительным смыслом, потому что братишка отшатнулся. А потом сказал:

— Ладно, давай спать.

Не было сил выяснять, говорить, решать.

— Давай, — обреченно согласился Дин, опасаясь, не похерил ли он тех «их».

Температура все же поднялась: стоило закрыть глаза, как померещилось, что все — только бред. Дин не встретил Сэма из тюрьмы, не смотрел на звезды сквозь крышу сарая, не охотился, с прикрытой спиной, не опирался на теплое плечо…

Дина передернуло, шов потянуло, не получилось сдержать вскрик.

— Что? — Сэм мгновенно сел рядом, прогнулся матрас. — Очень плохо?

— Сэм.

— Что, Дин? Что ты?

— Ничего. Просто. Сэм.

Сэм помолчал, опустил руку на плечо Дина, чуть сжал пальцы.

— Поспи, завтра будет лучше.

— Эй, — вдруг спросил Дин — А помнишь тот городок? Деревья рыжие, и Кора Мильтон, помнишь, а?

Казалось бы — что можно узнать по такому описанию? Но Сэм узнал:

— Конечно, помню. Манселона. У меня макароны слиплись, но ты их все равно съел. И ты потом мои кроссовки зашил. Я их еще год таскал, уже пальцы торчали, все не мог выкинуть.

—Манселона, — прошептал Дин.

Красиво звучит.

**Часть II**  


**Тогда**

Лето 1996 года вывернуло жизнь Дина Винчестера наизнанку. 

Случилось это в Алабаме, никаких номеров — город Клантон Дин помнил до малейших деталей: названия, лица, имена, события, слова.

В Клантон они попали в ноябре девяносто пятого; хрен знает, почему Джон решил остановиться именно там. Как в путеводителях пишут? «Уникальный ландшафт», «архитектурные ансамбли», «древние памятники истории»? Ничего этого в Клантоне не было, зато была жопа. Вообще-то, конечно, персик, символизировавший охуительную значимость для города местной фруктовой фермы. Но Сэм покраснел и рассмеялся, зацепив взглядом торчащую на фоне неба стодвадцатифутовую водонапорную башню в виде гигантского розового персика. Дина не повеселило, слишком болела правая рука — озерная ведьма сутки назад.

Отец устроился патрульным в полицейский участок — наглость, конечно, но в мелких городах никто особо не проверял. Напряженная криминальная обстановка — целое одно убийство с начала года и штук двести мелких краж — не очень-то мешала Джону заниматься исследованиями, в которые он ушел с головой, почти забросив не только охоту, но и сыновей.

Дин и Сэм не жаловались: с ними внезапно случился дом. Не то чтобы такой дом с белым забором, двумя этажами и лужайкой. Так, стены-крыша — шеф пожарных Драйвер сдал новичку-патрульному старый домик своих родителей по сходной цене. Покосившаяся, обитая белой вагонкой хибара. Но — две спальни! Но — гостиная с диваном и телевизором! Хей-хо, как оказывается, немного нужно для счастья!

В отцовскую спальню втиснули продавленную кушетку и стол, а в комнату Сэма и Дина — пару кроватей. Бонусом стал огромный стенной шкаф, в который поместились все вещи Винчестеров.

Может, постороннему человеку их жизнь показалась бы странной, но Дин обвыкся в ней быстро и полно. Отец возвращался поздно: работал, а потом мотался по библиотекам и магазинам книжного старья по всему штату. Сэм и Дин ездили в школу и делили обязанности по дому. Дин взял на себя кухню — он умудрился при их разъезжей жизни научиться неплохо готовить. Когда Дин заводился с какой-то кулинарной фигней, Сэм устраивался за столом со своими книгами и наблюдал из-под длинной челки, как брат управляется с кастрюлями и сковородками. Дин высмеивал эту привычку, а Сэм только смущенно пожимал плечами:

— Мне просто нравится.

Сэм тоже, как оказалось, кое-что умел — он с удовольствием поддерживал порядок. И да, Дин тоже любил смотреть, как вещи вокруг Сэма как будто сами находили свои места. Великий укротитель хаоса. В такие моменты Дин хорошо понимал «просто нравится» Сэма, потому что ему тоже. Просто. Нравилось.

Именно тогда Дин впервые догадался, что Джон и Сэм похожи. Невозможно не заметить, как сильно ровные стопки одежды отца и брата походили друга на друга. И как от них отличалась груда шмоток, из которой вытаскивал свои футболки и рубашки Дин, определяя степень их чистоты по запаху.

Забавно, но в школу оба ходили с удовольствием. Сэм — из-за углубленной программы по биологии и математике, а Дин — из-за девчонок. Одноклассницы стремительно повзрослели, обзавелись сиськами и начали грезить о любви. А большинство ровесников все еще были сопляками и нужды в поцелуях под трибунами футбольного поля не испытывали. И вдруг — шестнадцатилетний Дин Винчестер, с уже ставшей фирменной улыбкой и зеленым тягучим взглядом. Умри все живое. Когда пай-девочки Диана Колмен и Шеридан Смит подрались из-за новенького посреди урока классической литературы, стало ясно, что Дин основы здешнего добропорядочного общества неслабо потряс.

Старшеклассники из местной элитки попытались поставить новичка на место. Дин отбился одной левой — правая еще немного побаливала. Тогда его решили достать через брата: Сэму понадобились обе руки, и не один раз — с первого не дошло, решили, что мелкий такой везучий. Дин не вмешивался, наблюдал издали. Когда Сэмми ушел домой победителем, Дин выловил главного мудака, по совместительству капитана школьной футбольной команды. Нет, Дин его ни разу не ударил, не угрожал даже — только посмотрел и улыбнулся. Это он тоже уже умел: не то улыбка, не то обещание перегрызть глотку, вот этими крепкими белыми зубами. А может, оно так классно срабатывало, потому что за Сэма Дин действительного мог — перегрызть.

Нельзя сказать, что перспективы, которые открывала такая школьная жизнь, не нравились Дину, но с вечерами суббот они конкурировать не могли. Винчестеры, не сговариваясь, старались проводить их дома. Отец не уезжал, Дин не назначал свиданий, Сэм возвращался пораньше из библиотеки. В доме пахло пирогами, Дин орал, когда на экране телевизора кто-то кого-то побеждал, Джон улыбался, а Сэм таскал попкорн из миски. Они едва помещались на коротком диване, и, вечно оказывающийся между отцом и братом, Дин чувствовал себя котлетой в бургере. Он ворчал и ныл, что ему тесно, но никогда не принимал предложение поменяться местами или пересесть.

В декабре Дин натаскал лапника и украсил дом: юху, настоящее Рождество! Джон опоздал, но все же приехал и даже с яркими коробками. То, что не пришлось врать Сэму, обрадовало Дина несказанно. Впрочем, и врал-то больше по привычке — уже года три как мелкий отлично все понимал. Отец с подарками не прогадал — Дин получил арбалет, Сэм — набор метательных ножей. Дин немного поразмышлял над тем, кому пришло в голову перевязать коробку с арбалетом розовой лентой, ну точно же не Джону. Но быстро решил, что с этой частью папиной жизни знакомиться — да ну нафиг, и потащил Сэма пробовать подарки.

Преимущество обитания на краю города — прямо за домом начинался лес. И если Сэм видел ели, осины и прочие секвойи, то Дин — цели. Через неделю кора ближайших деревьев — ладно, ладно, Сэмми, сосен! — висела клочьями, и Джон, заметивший, наконец, это безобразие, поставил толстенную мишень. Дин был крут, но Сэм, о-о-о! — Сэм стрелял и метал ножи как бог. Дин раздувался от гордости за мелкого, ну и мелкий тоже гордился. Собой, засранец.

А вот скорость, с которой они обрастали шмотками и привычками, Дина напрягала. Куда не плюнь, образовывались семейные традиции. Дин готовит, Сэм смотрит — традиция, субботний вечер на диване — к гадалке не ходи, традиция. А воскресная, блин, «Пицца Хат» — всегда «Маргарита» и «Четыре сыра»? А Сэмова большая стирка по четвергам?

И еще — вещи, они больше не помещались в шкаф. А однажды Сэм одолжил дрель и привесил над телеком полку. И что? На нее влезла только половина книжного безобразия, разведенного им и отцом.

Не то чтобы Дина что-то не устраивало, скорее, он смутно догадывался, что ломать все эти традиции и спешно кидать в багажник Импалы вещи, причем не все, а только те, которые поместятся, будет… Да херово будет. Больно.

Потом Дин решил, что до «будет» надо еще дожить, и перестал заморачиваться.

Они еще охотились, но с каждой неделей все реже. Да и проще стало втроем-то. Охрененное чувство: пока прикрываешь спину отцу, твою тоже держат. И да, к этому Дин привык тоже.

Вот такая бочка меда.

Ага, все могло бы быть хорошо, но не было — это у Дина в жизненных настройках прописано, что ли? Сэм обзавелся собственным мнением, привычкой громко его озвучивать и списком правил и установок. Безусловное подчинение отцу нигде не значилось.

Ох, как Джон с Сэмом ругались! Дину хотелось уйти в спальню, надеть наушники и спрятаться в звуке, но приходилось становиться между отцом и братом, чтобы не дать им шанса разрушить маленький мир.

Как-то отец привез толстенную старую книгу. Он целый вечер листал ветхие страницы, а Сэм не сводил с тома взгляда. Джон этот взгляд поймал:

— Не вздумай, — приказал он.

Дина всегда удивляло: как может отец так плохо понимать Сэма? Дураку ясно — после такого прямого приказа, мелкий именно что вздумает.

— Сэм, пообещай, — настойчиво попросил Дин, когда они укладывались спать. — Ну не лезь, прошу.

Сэм после паузы мрачно кивнул, но Дин по его упрямо сжатым губам понял — соврал, глядя прямо в глаза соврал. Дину!

Чтобы не дать мелкому натворить глупостей, Дин решил не спать. Ага, поделись планами с Вселенной — сморило, вырубило нафиг. А когда проснулся, Сэма в комнате не было.

Брат нашелся в гостиной, он стоял, прижимаясь к стене, обоими руками вцепившись в книгу, и исподлобья глядел на отца. Джон сидел на диване и, стиснув зубы, рассматривал младшего сына.

Взгляд у отца, ох как Дин хорошо знал этот взгляд. Помнил, содранной в кровь душой помнил. Так Джон смотрел на него самого, когда четырехлетнего Сэма едва не убила штрига.

Теперь этот взгляд достался Сэму, вот только на него не особо подействовал.

— Ты обещал, — укоряющее произнес отец. 

Сэм же только вздернул плечи и пробурчал:

— Я пальцы скрещенные за спиной держал, — Дину объяснял, не отцу.

И раз уж Сэму взгляда не хватило, Джон наказал сына по-другому. Мелкий всегда любил тренировки, отцу и Дину удавалось превратить занятия спортом почти в игру для него. Вот этого — легкости и веселья — Сэм и лишился. Дин морщился, будто зубы болели, когда выслушивал приговор, понимал, чувствовал — ошибка, но не смог ничего сказать. Что поделаешь, в его списке правил безусловное подчинение отцу прописано было.

Джон ломал Сэма упрямо и целенаправленно, Сэм точно так же упрямо и целенаправленно не ломался. А между ними сжимал раскалывающуюся голову ладонями Дин.

Они вставали в шесть, Сэм наравне с Джоном и Дином. Скидка на возраст, что-что? Пробежка, спарринг, стрельба, еще спарринг и еще пробежка. Раньше Сэму никогда с такой очевидностью не давали понять насколько он слабее брата и отца. Сэм ошибался, выдыхался, пропускал удары. Все это длилось второй месяц, а мелкий никак не мог войти в ритм, привыкнуть к крутым жизненным изменениям. Но каждое утро он выходил на тренировку. Конечно, сказалось на школьных занятиях — блин, да Сэм почти засыпал на уроках! Закончилось, конечно, снижением успеваемости — если бы взглядом можно было поджечь, тестовая работа по естествознанию с «С - » в углу, мгновенно бы обуглилась.

Первая и последняя «С» в жизни Сэма. Он перестал появляться на кухне «просто так», не садился третьим на диван — Дину теперь не было тесно, но и кричать от побед любимой команды не хотелось, и забил на воскресную пиццу. Все свободное время Сэм проводил за учебниками.

Дин не выдержал первым:

— Эй, братишка, сбавь обороты, ты себя загоняешь.

Он получил в ответ сумрачный взгляд и вызывающее:

—Не я.

— Но ведь ты понимаешь, это же необходимость, наша жизнь такова, что без этого не обойдешься, наша работа…

— Ваша работа, ваша жизнь, — бросил Сэм, не поднимая головы от книги.

Дин даже не сразу понял, только через пару секунд шкуру содрало.

— Ты… что это? — пробормотал он.

— Я буду поступать в колледж, Дин, — просто ответил Сэм.

Озвучил, блядь. Ай, молодец, Сэмми, так спокойно, по-взрослому ознакомил старшого брата-идиота с давно обдуманным.

— Ты же не можешь нас бросить. Мы же семья, — завтра Дин возненавидит себя за этот просительный, жалкий тон. А сегодня — да что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать себя задвинутой в угол ненужной вещью.

— Я не собираюсь вас бросать, — голос Сэма зазвучал гораздо мягче, он словно ребенка увещевал. — И мы останемся семьей. Но я хочу свою жизнь, и охоты в ней не будет. Эй, Дин, ты только не обижайся.

И ладонь на плечо Дина положил, сжал слегка. Утешил.

Ублюдок.

Дин плечом дернул, руку Сэма скинул.

— Ну-ну, поглядим, что скажет отец, — он скривил губы в ухмылке.

— Это не имеет значения, — Сэм мгновенно отгородился. 

И Дин ясно понял — не имеет, все решено. Прикрыл глаза, пережидая, пережидая, пережидая — ну что ж оно всегда как в первый раз-то? — наконец смог вдохнуть.

— Дин? Ты в порядке? — растерянно спросил Сэм.

Черт его знает, какое у Дина лицо было. С Сэма даже его взрослость слетела, может, отголосок ощущений брата уловил.

— Не имеет значения, — вернул Дин Сэму его фразу, улыбнулся все так же криво и свалил. 

Свидание у него, да. Пегги из команды поддержки. Вот, может, она и поддержит, а то же он упадет, просто упадет.

Разговор Дин уложил в дальнюю каморку памяти — в конце концов, мелкому всего двенадцать, сто раз передумает еще. Не то чтобы в это верилось, но засыпать было легче, не представляя себе жизнь без Сэма.

В мае взбесились твари, словно мстя за спокойные месяцы. Выходить на охоту приходилось каждую неделю: дерьмо творилось повсеместно, все охотники зашивались. Винчестерам на удивление не везло, почти с каждой охоты кто-то возвращался с травмой. Дин на учебу забил, а Сэм — нет, очень старался. Но в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа, и еще немного уроков в них не впихнешь при всем желании. Дин ждал скандалов, но Сэм молчал, наверное, видел насколько вымотаны отец и брат.

На себя в зеркало Дин поглядывал с отвращением и любопытством — веснушки пятнами по сероватой коже, нос заострился, волосы лезут. Стресс, блин.

Дин настолько задолбался, что как-то попросил Джона не хвататься за каждую охоту, отец глянул на него виновато и пробормотал что-то о демонических знамениях. И Дин понял, что никакого снижения темпа не будет. Одно слово «демонические» сводило адекватность Джона к нулю.

А Сэм даже не просил. Хотя однажды Дин поймал братишку на заднем дворе, где он ревел как трехлетка. Сквозь слезы и сопли Дин разобрал, что Сэм завалил математику и биологию, ну как завалил — не получит по ним награды. Только по литературе и праву.

Как все же тот разговор о колледже им все испоганил, «ваша жизнь» вырастила между ними охренительной толщины стену. Дину пришлось побороться с собой, чтобы опуститься перед братом на колени, обнять. Да и Сэм не сразу принял, рванулся, пытаясь ускользнуть из кольца рук.

— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Дин, колледж не колледж, плевать, лишь бы не мокрые от слез щеки.

И стена начала таять, рушиться, трудно, болезненно. В шею уткнулся горячий лоб. Теперь Сэм плакал очень тихо и горько, плечи под ладонями Дина дергались. Дин покачивал брата, как маленького, поглаживал волосы на затылке. Не в грамотах этих сраных дело, было что-то еще, что-то, возникшее уже давно, о чем Сэм не рассказывал, что пугало его истерики.

Потом, совсем потом, Дин часто зависал на мысли: «Все могло пойти не так, все могло пойти не так. Могло. Не так». Да только чего уж тут.

Пришел отец.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Джон, его голос наждаком прошел вдоль позвоночника.

И Сэм, конечно, подхватился, сбежал. 

Не сказал.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Дин вызверился на отца, сорвался, не то очень по-детски, не то совершенно по-взрослому:

— Не лезь! — рявкнул он, чувствую, как закручивается внутри пружина. — В это — не лезь!

— Не потакай ему. Растет девчонка. Ты в его возрасте уже полноценно охотился со мной, а он…

— А он — не я, — у Дина сузились глаза, дернулась щека. — Ему нужно больше. Нужна школа, колледж, дом и собака. У тебя есть уже один солдат, хватит.

Джон отвел взгляд первым.

— Не балуй Сэма, — коротко бросил он. — Это приказ.

«Да, сэр!», — рвалось из Дина, но он мысленно тряхнул себя за шиворот и не сказал, отвернулся от отца и пошел к Сэму. Младший горбился у подоконника, обложенный горками учебников и тетрадей.

— Сэм, — тихо позвал Дин.

— Да? — отозвался Сэм.

И по одному кроткому слову Дин понял — все, момент упущен, стена на месте. Тогда он ошибся, решил, что еще успеет, что у них есть время. Нихрена у них не было.

Начались каникулы, и стало полегче. Ну, как полегче — твари наседали по-прежнему, но хоть не приходилось оправдываться перед учителями за пропуски, синяки и неловкую походку. Отгремели школьные балы: Дин пригласил Эллу Миллер, первую дурнушку класса, и они отожгли так, что бывшие одноклассники обалдели. Сэм на выпускной не пришел — отлеживался дома.

Слегка — совсем чуточку — нетрезвая мисс Троттер, встретив Дина после бала, расстроено рассказывала, как жаль, что Сэм не дотянул до награды по математике.

— Такой талантливый, — с придыханием говорила она. — Такой умный!

Ага. Талантливый и умный валялся в постели с потянутой лодыжкой и синяком на виске — полтергейст метнул лампу. Значит не ум развивать надо, а ловкость — Дин вот увернулся. Но все звенело в ушах «талантливый, талантливый». Из-за этого звона Дин свалил пораньше, хотя его звали играть в бутылочку за спортзалом. Совсем рехнулся — ну кто в здравом уме откажется полизаться с пьяными девчонками из команды поддержки? Прямо история жизни Дина Винчестера: одноклассники развлекаться, а Дин — менять подгузники, или компрессы, или повязки Сэму. А потом этот Сэм свалит в свой колледж и забудет Дина, как дурной сон. Горьковатое присутствие этой мысли за два месяца стало привычным.

Сэм очухался, а монстры не притихли. Откопать, посолить, поджечь. Заманить в ловушку, подстрелить серебром, поджечь. Выследить, поджечь. Дину даже снился огонь, он тонул в этом дерьме, иногда вообще переставая соображать. Думать — плохо, стрелять — самое то.

Однажды после охоты Дин бросил Сэму сумку и резко приказал:

— Почистить!

— Да, сэр! — четко выдал Сэм.

Даже непонятно, кто из них больше опешил, наверное, все же Дин. Да что там, он чуть не обделался от страха, поймав себя на этих интонациях.

— Я случайно, Дин, на автомате, — жалко пробормотал Сэм, заглядывая в глаза. — Дин?

Блядь, он еще и виноватым себя чувствует!

— Эй, Сэмми, — хрипло сказал Дин. — Я зарвался. Ты извини, ладно?

Чего проще — сделать шаг вперед, обнять. А не делался этот шаг, не поднимались руки. «Он уедет и забудет меня, как ненужный хлам».

Любой полный пиздец обладает способностью становиться еще хуже. Цитируя, указывайте автора — Дин Винчестер, приятно познакомиться, проверено лично, собственной драной шкурой. Что, не первый дошел до этой охрененно умной мысли? Облом.

В последний месяц отец с Сэмом не ссорились, они вообще почти не разговаривали. Сэм? Сэм — молодцом. Стоило Джону показаться в гостиной, как Сэм из нее испарялся — беззвучно, быстро. Джон в кухне? Сэм на улице, ножи метает. Джон на улице? А черт его знает, где Сэм…

Дин чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы думать и пытаться что-то исправить. Однажды он уснул перед телеком — сидел рядом с братом, смотрел что-то, тарелка с попкорном на груди стояла... Вот из-за нее и уснул — теплая, пригрелся. Проснулся после полуночи на коленях у Сэма. Не сказать, что мягко, колени острые, одни кости, но уютно — мелкий накинул на Дина старое покрывало и руку сверху положил. Телевизор бормотал что-то умное настолько тихо, что Сэм подался вперед, чтобы слышать.

— Эй, — хрипло окликнул его Дин.

Брат тут же задвигался, ткнул кнопку, выключая телевизор.

— Разбудил? Прости, я старался тихо, — виновато проговорил Сэм.

— Нет, не разбудил, просто… проснулся.

— Дин, ты устал совсем. И когда спишь, руку к боку прижимаешь. Это ведь еще с той охоты? Болит?

Дин автоматически потер бок. Болело, черти возьми того призрака.

— Переживу, — бросил он и встал. — Пойду в постель, Сэм.

Он побрел в спальню, но на пороге оглянулся. Сэм хмурился и смотрел тревожным, недетским взглядом.

— Эй, — тихо окликнул Дин. — Я в порядке. Спасибо, мелкий.

Сэм улыбнулся, страшноватую взрослость с него мгновенно сдуло, показалось, что сейчас он протянет машинку: хочешь игрушку? «Я все же сентиментальная тварь», — подумал Дин, чувствуя, как его губы повторяют светлую улыбку Сэма.

Утром нагрянул Калеб. И неприятности. В Атланте буйствовал мстительный дух: какая-то строительная компания раскопала захоронения времен Гражданской войны. Не способный закончить сражаться конфедерат оказался редкой скотиной — приложил Дина так, что отлеживаться тому пришлось неделю. Первые дни было совсем херово, отец сидел рядом, и его прохладная ладонь касалась лба Дина, принося облегчение. Смутной тенью за спиной отца маячил Сэм. Иногда его лицо с подрагивающими губами и полными слез глазами Дин видел очень ясно — брат сменял отца. Потом полегчало, и Дин начал сносно передвигался по комнате. И тут снова приехал Калеб. Карма.

— Ты как? — осторожно спросил отец Дина.

Ну конечно, «подозрение на одержимость демоном», отца не остановишь, тем более — в соседней Таскалузе, прямо-таки спецдоставка для Джона Винчестера. Ответь Дин сейчас: «Помираю», Джон только виновато посмотрит, оставит на тумбочке кучу таблеток и бутылочек и уедет. Месть — дрянь требовательная, поглощает целиком, не оставляет ничего.

— Нормально, — ответил Дин.

Выбор? Какой такой выбор? Через полчаса Дин скидывал вещи в сумку, не замечая, что Сэм даже из комнаты не вышел. Мозги до сих пор функционировали в режиме ограниченного доступа к некоторым участкам. А отец заметил, ворвался в комнату и картину оценил — Сэм лежал на кровати, не думая готовиться.

Джон коротко приказал:

— Собирайся.

А Сэм внезапно ломко прошептал:

— Не буду.

Уже по тому, как сжал губы отец, Дин понял — сейчас рванет.

— Трус, — очень тихо и презрительно выплюнул Джон.

Сэм взвился — бледный, растрепанный:

— Я не… Нет, папа! — тонко крикнул он. — Я не могу! Не могу! У меня предчувствие плохое. Мне кажется, что я… что меня…

— Предчувствие, — протянул Джон, обрывая дрожащий голос сына. — Взрослый парень, а испугался, как малолетка, хочет остаться в кроватке под одеяльцем. Дин еще нездоров, оставишь его без прикрытия?

— Да! — решительно бросил мелкий, и Дина захлестнуло обидой, совершенно детской, нерациональной.

—Нет! — тут же отчаянно выкрикнул Сэм. — Папа, ну папа…

— Сэр? Не надо, — преодолев себя, попросил Дин. — Если Сэм так не хочет, пусть останется. Папа, пусть.

Его снова накрывало ощущением ошибки, но дурная голова отказывалась варить, и он никак мог понять — где, где же, что не так?

Сэм молчал. Больше не просил, не оправдывался, — ждал.

— Собирайся, — снова приказал Джон, не спуская глаз с Сэма. — И представь, если что-то случится со мной или с Дином...

Сэм, видимо, представил, опустил голову, и начал складывать оружие в рюкзак. Джон стремительно вышел, а Дин заглянул брату в лицо: Сэм беззвучно, закусив губы, плакал.

— Черт, Сэм! — Дин потрепал его по плечу. — Ну что ты? Не бойся. Отец приказал мне атаковать, но лучше я тебя прикрою.

Вместо того чтобы расслабиться, Сэм побледнел:

— Нет, нет, Дин, не надо! — очень быстро проговорил он.— Так еще хуже! Пусть будет по плану. Обещай!

— Да брось, Сэм!

— Обещай! — это был уже почти крик.

— Ладно-ладно, обещаю, — поднял руки Дин.

Небанальная получилась охота. Первые три часа охотились на них. Классика жанра — заброшенная фабрика, свисающие с потолка ржавые цепи, вдруг включающиеся конвейеры, взвизгивающие циркулярные пилы. И за всем этим стояла одна единственная женщина. Нет, не женщина, конечно, демон, это стало ясно сразу — в такие глаза Дин смотрел впервые. На третьем часу удача к ним чем-то там правильным повернулась, хотя потом Дин не раз думал — лучше б он тогда сдох. Даже смешно, отлично сработал план Джона, на всю «А».

Они выгнали тварь в центр большого зала, и Дин атаковал. Чего-чего, а атаки от слабейшего, от щенка, одержимая не ожидала. Рассчитывала, что на нее пойдет старший из охотников и просчиталась. Дин всадил ей в сердце нож и отступил, а из-за спины из двух обрезов выстрелили Калеб и Джон пулями с солью. Демон завыл и рванулся к Дину. Сэм крикнул:

— Ложись! — и Дин автоматически повиновался.

Тварь пронеслась над ним, почти перелетела, Сэм плеснул в нее святой водой, она завизжала, закрутилась на месте. Джон с Калебом на два голоса начали читать ритуал изгнания. Одержимая рычала, кидалась и в какой-то момент метнулась к Сэму так быстро, что среагировать не успел никто. Дин увидел, будто в замедленной съемке, как отклоняется Сэм, и демон врезается в землю, промахнувшись, лишь слегка задев брата. Из горла женщины вырвался черный дым, она завопила, а потом затихла.

Труп они оттащили в перелесок и приготовились сжечь. Дину приходилось видеть многое, но настолько изломанное, измученное тело — впервые. 

— Она давно умерла, — Сэм коснулся ладонью рукава Дина. — Больше недели назад.

— Ты откуда знаешь? — тихо спросил Дин.

Сэм неловко дернул плечами. Сзади к нему подошел Джон, положил ладонь на голову сына, взъерошил волосы:

— Видишь? Справились же. А ты боялся.

Сэм светло улыбнулся, заиграли на щеках ямочки.

— Так я ж влево отклонился! — оживленно пояснил он. — Там цунгцванг был, папа. Как-то все получалось, что или Дин, или я. Я все старался, чтобы оба… Чтобы никто… А она как побежит. А я ведь видел. А она вот ка-а-ак побежит! А если Дин ляжет, а я влево… Но все же странно, что я... Я жив? — вдруг испуганно спросил Сэм, хватаясь за отвороты куртки отца. — Я ведь жив? — требовательно переспросил он.

Дин засмеялся — адреналин схлынул и на мелкого напал словесный понос. А Джон понял сразу, поэтому успел подхватить Сэма до того, как тот упал. И сразу, не осматривая, молча, рванул к машине, оставленной на дороге. Ничего страшнее этого молчания в жизни Дина не случалось.

— Что? Что? — выкрикивал он, пытаясь догнать отца.

Джон не отвечал. Они добежали до машины почти одновременно, Дин ввинтился на заднее сидение, отец уложил туда же Сэма — головой Дину на колени, а сам упал на водительское место и утопил педаль газа. Калеб издали махнул рукой — мой, езжайте, сам тут разберусь, взвизгнули шины.

— Что? — шепотом снова спросил Дин. 

Он не надеялся, что за ревом мотора отец услышит, но тот ответил:

— Он теряет кровь. У нее пальцы переломаны были, кости торчали, наверное, осколком кости где-то задела, посмотри, рану видно? Откуда кровь? — глухо спросил Джон, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

Рану? Видно. Откуда кровь? Отовсюду. Темная рубашка Сэма липла к рукам Дина, казалась мокрой — отожми, польется. Задела? Распорола справа от ключицы до бедра.

Кровь пропитывала джинсы Дина, стекала с сидения Импалы.

— Быстрее, папа, — сквозь зубы попросил Дин. — Быстрее.

Сколько раз можно произнести мысленно: «Не уберег» за десять минут и двенадцать миль? Много, очень много. И ничего нельзя сделать, только поддерживать голову, гладить по щекам, шептать сентиментальную фигню, которую некому услышать.

Джон хотел занести сына в больницу, но Дин Сэма не отдал. Вцепился и понес, пытаясь зажать ладонями рану. Но между пальцами все равно сочилось злое, алое. Толпа в приемном покое расступилась перед ними — разве существует знак хуже? Когда Сэма уложили на каталку, у него свесилась рука. Дин пытался поправить, а она снова падала, и Дин сжимал, сжимал холодную ладонь. Пожилая худая медсестра придержала Дина за плечо:

— С твоим братишкой все будет хорошо, сынок, — бодро сказала она, лучисто улыбнулась и мгновенно забыла о Джоне и Дине.

Пиздец.

В небольшую смотровую набилось слишком много людей, но они друг другу не мешали, выверено передвигаясь в пространстве, выполняя каждый свою часть работы — детали работающего в едином ритме механизма. А Джон и Дин мешали: бесполезные, бессмысленные, ненужные тут. Дин это понял, потянул отца за рукав, Джон глянул растерянно и подчинился, как автомат. Медсестра в персиковой униформе растянула ширму, и теперь Дин не мог ничего увидеть.

Вот бы еще кто звук отключил.

— На счет три, перекладываем. Раз, два…

— Готовьте третью операционную.

— Шесть флаконов крови, и плазмы…

— Доктора Льюис в третью операционную.

— Не могу измерить давление!

— Остановка сердца! Реанимационный набор!

— Время?

— Девять тринадцать.

— Разряд!

— Фибрилляция желудочков.

— Ампулу амиодарона.

— Двадцать секунд!

— Ставьте на сто пятьдесят. Разряд!

— Нет ритма.

— На двести. Разряд!

— Синусовый ритм, 68, 72…

— Давление 90 на 60, растет...

— В третью операционную.

И писк. То ровный, то рваный писк сердечного монитора.

Врачи успели, Сэму сделали операцию, перелили прорву крови и собирались поместить в палату интенсивной терапии. Кто-то в голове Дина раз за разом провозглашал: «Он будет жить!» и всхлипывал, не иначе как сам Дин, кто еще мог плакать в его голове?

Измученная доктор Льюис не улыбалась, и вот это Дин счел отличным знаком.

— Состояние вашего сына стабильно. Печень удалось зашить. Другие внутренние органы не задеты.

Отец промолчал, а Дин спросил:

— Сэмми будет жить?

Льюис впервые посмотрела на него и улыбнулась — мягко, ободряюще:

— Он молодец, твой брат. Хорошие шансы, малыш, — и потрепала Дина по голове.

«Малыш»? Это же Сэм — малыш, а Дин… А Дину семнадцать, и для доктора Льюис — он ребенок, напуганный ребенок.

— Ты и сам плохо выглядишь, — все так же мягко произнесла женщина. — Может, тебя тоже осмотреть?

— Не, док, — Дин включил все свое обаяние и как можно ярче улыбнулся. — Я в порядке. Я всегда бледный, кожа такая, даже на пляже не загореть нифига.

Он все еще улыбался, когда из операционной вывезли Сэма. Дин потянулся за каталкой, как привязанный. Остановила рука отца. Наверное, для доктора Льюис это выглядело, как отцовская ласка, но в Дина вцепились стальные пальцы, не давая наделать глупостей.

— Мистер Харрис, — голос Льюис изменился. — Вам надо заполнить некоторые бумаги, подождите во второй смотровой.

— Конечно, — Джон изобразил благообразного отца семейства. — Только выйду, жене звякну, волнуется за мальца.

Он снова сжал пальцы на плече Дина, вроде бы обнимая, но на деле — жестко направляя.

— Уходим, — сквозь зубы бросил он, когда доктор Льюис отвернулась.

Через час Импала летела по шоссе, удаляясь от Клантона. Конечно, в багажник не влезла и треть их шмоток. Дину пришлось оставить свои зимние куртку и обувь, часть рубашек и футболок. Вещи Сэма Дин собрал все, даже из грязной корзины пару маек вытряхнул. То, что не поместилось в багажник, Дин закинул на заднее сидение, и теперь в машине пахло Сэмом. Отец начал что-то говорить, но Дин отвернулся. Даже смешно, как хорошо он представлял себе, что может сказать. А зачем слова? Да, они не могут остаться. Если задержаться, уже через час заявятся представители социальных служб с полицией. Временные коллеги отца будут смущены, но работу свою сделают — уведут Дина. Судья быстро подпишет бумаги, и Дина обследуют, уже не прося разрешения ни у него самого, ни у Джона. И тело предаст, покажет все — зажившие переломы, шрамы, недавнее сотрясение мозга. 

Врачи ничего не знают о штригах, призраках и ведьмах, и много — о домашнем насилии.

Отец сел на водительское место, машина плавно тронулась, легла под колеса дорога. Дин не оглядывался — в маленьком доме не осталось ничего значимого.

Здравствуй, первый день прекрасной новой жизни. Только первый, а ведь будут еще, и еще, и еще. 

И если бы кто-то спросил, Дин ответил бы, что терпение совсем не добродетель, а изрядно вонючее дерьмо.

Сначала отец просил потерпеть и дать Сэму возможность полностью поправиться. Ок, не вопрос. Дин ту бледную кисть, сползающую с каталки, не забудет и в аду. Потом отец велел потерпеть, не звонить, не привлекать лишнего внимания — история и так шуму наделала. Ну, уважительная причина, примем. Но вот прошло два месяца, Сэм наверняка уже поправился достаточно, чтобы сидеть на заднем сидении Импалы. И тут снова: «Потерпи, Дин, нужно чтобы наши рожи чуть забылись, а то арестуют, потому что та история наделала много шума».

Натерпелся на всю жизнь. Держался, не звонил, не срывался в Клантон. И даже почти не рехнулся, когда начали сниться сны: маленький Сэм летит к нему, сияя глазами, и Дину остается лишь подхватить теплое тело, прижать к себе крепко-крепко и проснуться с пустыми руками и колотящимся сердцем.

Через четыре месяца отец как-то буднично сказал:

— Сэму нашли приемную семью.

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Дин. — Адрес знаешь? Едем забирать.

— Остановись, Дин, — морщась, попросил Джон.

Отец сгорбился посреди комнаты мотеля, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, в его глазах стояли слезы. Дина не тронуло, только не после четырех месяцев ожидания, только не после слов «приемная семья».

— Нет, сэр, — сузил глаза Дин. — Я не буду останавливаться. Я и так знаю, все, что ты можешь сказать. Лучше для нас, лучше для него… Блядь! — внезапно заорал он. — Это же дерьмо! Папа, не лучше!

Джон говорил очень тихо, заставляя Дина прислушиваться:

— Разве ты не понимаешь? Сэм не хотел охоты. Сэм хотел семью и учиться. Сейчас у него будет все это.

Дин резко выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— У него уже есть семья. Мы его семья!

Он продолжал собирать вещи — куртка, арбалет, обрез, футболки, три ножа, бутылочки со святой водой.

Джон некоторое время молчал:

— Я запрещаю тебе, — приказал он.

Дин пожал плечами и скривил губы:

— Со всем уважением, сэр, — равнодушно бросил он. — Это мне нельзя запретить.

Отец закричал:

— Это же ты мне сказал, ты, сам! Дом, забор, собака, колледж! Как ты думаешь, вот тут, с нами Сэм это получит? В придачу к нам Сэм получит только охоту, которая его уже чуть не убила! Ему тринадцать, а он чуть не умер! И ни я, ни ты его не защитили, и не сможем в будущем, потому что наша жизнь — вот такая!

Дин крутил в руках бутылку со святой водой, тот разговор вдруг очень ясно всплыл в памяти: «Я хочу в колледж, Дин. Я уеду». И учительница на выпускном. «Такой умный, такой талантливый».

— Дай Сэму пожить другой жизнью, Дин. Он же не знал ничего иного. Если он захочет — вернется.

Вода в бутылке переливалась на солнце, красиво. Он еще немного полюбовался и запустил бутылкой в стену. Время замедлилось, поблескивая, стекали по веселым обоям в цветочек осколки стекла.

Дин схватил лежавшие на столе ключи от Импалы и вылетел за дверь. Отец что-то кричал в спину, да некому услышать, Дин Винчестер нынче временно недоступен. Он гнал машину по шоссе, с удовольствием слушая, как визжат на поворотах шины, даже музыку не включал, этот визг был лучше любой музыки.

От города отъехал миль тридцать, летом тут, наверное, красиво — бескрайние зеленые поля, а зимой голо и одиноко. Дин ударил по тормозам так резко, что шины даже не взвизгнули, застонали; вывалился из машины на обочину, впился пальцами в мерзлую, каменную землю. От ощущения черной пустоты хотелось завыть.

Но Дин не смог.

**Сейчас**

Иногда Дину казалось, что дорога, вьющаяся нитью, сшивает их жизни, когда-то грубо, по живому разорванные. Две недели назад существовал худо-бедно — ага, именно «существовал» и «худо-бедно» — отдельный, свой собственный Дин. И Сэм — тоже свой, отрезанный от чего-то нужного. Оба не в фокусе, оба лишенные кусков души.

А может всю эту ебущую мозг хрень Дин придумал. 

Четыре года назад они с отцом за здорово живешь срубили три тысячи долларов и бесплатную консультацию у знаменитого психотерапевта. Кабинет, за аренду которого доктор платил чертову прорву баксов, был под завязку набит дипломами, призами и почетными знаками, и именно их любил швырять в стены приблудившийся полтергейст. Тварь они с отцом отправили восвояси быстро, так же ловко справиться с говорливым мужиком не получилось. Мелкий вкрадчивый мудак так достал Дина, что тот не стал сдерживаться и в нескольких фразах поведал, что думает о психотерапии в целом и одном конкретном терапевте в частности. Мудак обиделся. Вот и получились бесплатная консультация и ценный урок — не злить никого, в чьей профессии есть приставка «психо».

Впрочем, единственной новостью для Дина стал только факт собственной прозрачности — он-то наивно считал, что припрятал изломанную душонку совсем неплохо. Мозготрах, если отбросить длинные слова, свелся к тому, что Дин Винчестер себя не любит. Подумаешь, сюрприз! А то этот самый Дин за двадцать лет разглядывания себя в зеркале по утрам не догадался об этом по сопутствующим эмоциям. А вот длинная речь психозадницы о Диновой системе ценностей полностью ушла в молоко. И за что только этого ублюдка награждали?

Ценности Дина Винчестера не систематизировались, они просто именовались. Первая звалась Сэм Винчестер, вторая — Джон Винчестер. Порядок имел значение. В хвосте короткого списка болталось семейное дело.

Когда последняя ценность осталась единственной, Дин быстро понял, что ее вполне достаточно для выживания. 

Но не для жизни.

Получив шанс вернуть себе что-то из утерянного, он собирался держаться за него зубами. Любой доброжелатель, намекнувший, что одного Сэма маловато для громкого слова «семья», получил бы в ответ лишь пожатие плечами. Или в бубен. Дину хватало. А у Сэма придется спросить, но не сейчас, попозже. Дин же слегка повзрослел и начал смутно догадываться, что в таких вещах одного собственного желания мало. Сэм тоже должен хотеть всего этого — братства, семьи, общего дела. Что случится, если в планах Сэма всего этого нет, Дин знал: отпустит брата, а потом тихо сдохнет. Наверное. Может быть. Впрочем, насчет «сдохнуть» Дин гарантий давать бы не стал, он-то себя знал хорошо — живучий.

Когда-то он мечтал о «Джон, Дин и Сэм», но время формулу счастья подкорректировало. Три года назад отец не позвонил, когда Дин умирал — и не от скуки — в больнице. Месяц назад отец не вышел на связь после сообщения о выходе Сэма из тюрьмы.

Дин знал, что отец любит его, да и Сэма, наверное, тоже. Ценности Джона Винчестера в систему как раз выстраивались. И демон в списке стоял выше Сэма и Дина, ненависть прежде любви. А месть была важнее и стула возле кровати нарвавшегося на нож старшего сына, и оранжевого комбинезона влипшего младшего.

И все, что Дин мог со всем этим поделать… Ах, да. Ничего. Так что он сосредоточился на охуительной благодарности к кому-то там за то, что у него есть здесь и сейчас.

Получилась смешная штука — больше всего для восстановления их развалившейся на куски семьи сделал случайный вендиго. После той охоты между Сэмом и Дином потеплело, сдвинулось, исчезла стена «я-тебя-не-знаю-и-мне-на-тебя-насрать».

Под колеса ложились мили, они говорили о музыке — Сэм хватался за голову, Дин хохотал. В оценке новинок кино они тоже резко не сошлись, кроме того, вредный Сэм проспойлерил Дину парочку кино-хитов, сообщив, что убийца — дворецкий. Рассказывал Сэм, впрочем, классно, Дин заслушался. Еще мелкий попытался с умным видом изложить Дину суть теории струн, запутался и озлился. Дин мстительно ржал. Потом Сэм себя в руки взял, немного поглядел в окно, сосредотачиваясь, и о струнах этих все же рассказал, да так, черт его возьми, что Дин вполне врубился, интересно, кстати. «Такой талантливый, такой умный».

Спросите Дина, куда они едут? А никуда. Едут себе и едут, кого ебет? Благо осень стояла хорошая, теплая. Ночевали в мотелях, ели в придорожных фаст-фудах, вечерами зависали в барах — Сэм не умел играть в бильярд, и Дин, находя это совершенно недопустимыми, всячески образовывал младшего. Занимательно.

Дважды звонил Бобби. Дин задал пару осторожных вопросов — нет, не объявился, не звонил; дал пару-тройку кратких ответов — встретил, едем, не ссоримся, я в порядке, он в порядке, мы в порядке. Элен Дин позвонил сам, быстро протараторил после сигнала «всехорошопорядок» и сбросил ответный звонок.

Автоответчик отца пару раз рассказал ему, что Джон Винчестер очень, очень занят, так что «если вам срочно, обратитесь к моему сыну Дину». С «сыном Дином» Дин общался регулярно, пытаясь убедить и этого чувака, что все нормально, порядок, окей. Тот не очень-то верил, уебок.

Расходы на еду, мотели и бензин делились — по настоянию Сэма, конечно — строго пополам, купить себе хоть пару футболок на смену мелкий не позволил, поэтому каждые пару-тройку дней им приходилось искать прачечную. По вылезшей из небытия привычке, Сэм таскал стирать не только свои вещи, но и шмотки Дина. А Дин как-то автоматически начал снимать в мотелях номера с кухонькой и набором посуды. И ему по-прежнему нравилось готовить. Сэм на кухне не сидел, это, наверное, было бы уже слишком. Он открывал ноут и валился на кровать, но его взгляд на себе Дин чувствовал. Через три недели их вещи, аккуратно рассортированные по пакетам в багажнике, пахли Тайдом, а макароны с сыром по вечерам стали традицией. Блядь, традицией!

Это было прекрасно.

Это было невыносимо.

Это — было. Хрен с ними, с эпитетами. Простого глагола пока вполне хватало.

«Не привыкать, не привыкать, не привыкать!», — панически вопило самосохранение. Дин обречено закрыл глаза и привык. Жизнь, утратившая резкость шесть лет назад, рывком вернулась в фокус.

Правда, Сэм не был бы Сэмом без привычки иногда засадить Дину под дых серьезным разговором.

— Ты вообще знаешь, какое дерьмо ешь? — с любопытством спросил Сэм, когда Дин, не в силах решить какой пирог брать — клубничный или вишневый, кинул в корзину оба.

—Ага, — коротко ответил Дин и добавил три пачки чипсов.

—Так понимаю, что лекцией об атеросклерозе и холестерине можно не утруждаться? — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Ты оптимист, — брякнул Дин и подмигнул. — С моей-то работой нужно очень постараться до того атеросклероза дожить. Но тебе я возьму салат.

Сказал и пожалел, откусить бы дурной язык. Об этом нельзя было говорить так — походя, легко. Сэм замкнулся моментально, молчал, пока рассчитывались на кассе, пока Дин загружал покупки в багажник. Сидел на капоте и смотрел на горизонт, как тогда возле сарая.

Херовое молчание, если мелкий снова закроется…

— Дин, то, что ты сказал, — голос Сэма прозвучал отчаянно и ломко. — Не надо так, я не хочу, Дин.

Дин вдруг устал от собственной бравады, стиснуло легкой болью сердце — за пару лет ощущение так и не стало привычным. Он сел рядом с братом на капот, открыл пиво и уставился на тот горизонт — вдруг там и правда ответы на вопросы мироздания?

— Ты хотел бы попробовать завязать с охотой, изменить что-то? — тихо спросил Сэм.

Дин скривил губы в улыбке. Получилось, наверное, не очень хорошо, Сэм заглянул в лицо потемневшими встревоженными глазами.

— Ага. А тварей развидеть, притвориться, что их нет. Завести домик с забором, а когда вервольф будет жрать старушку-соседку, старательно отворачиваться, — Дин покачал головой. — Не смогу так.

— Я думал, тебе нравится охота, — довел мальчишку, голос вон звенит.

Хочется соврать Сэму, не хочется врать Сэму. Чет-нечет. Врем. Не врем.

Соврать можно одним словом. «Нравится».

— Нравится, не нравится… Да не имеет это никакого значения, — такая вот правда. — Это работа, которую я должен делать.

Дин, открываясь, ждал чего-то в ответ, но Сэм молчал. Вот сейчас как встанет и уйдет, сразу и поглядим, сдохнет Дин или нет. Брат придвинулся ближе, прижался к боку, грея понятнее любых слов.

— А поехали смотреть Большой Каньон? — вдруг предложил он.

Дин на секунду замер с приоткрытым ртом, а потом улыбнулся — по-настоящему, легко.

— А поехали! — ответил он, пощекотал Сэма и с удовольствием послушал почти девчоночий взвизг и не девчоночий мат.

Почему-то, если ехать из Колорадо в Аризону через Техас, расстояние до Большого Каньона только увеличивается. Удивительно. В Техасе их накрыло. Они пилили по какой-то чертовой грунтовой дороге в направлении Мансфилда — да, Дин в курсе, что Большой Каньон в другой стороне! — когда небо упало. Успели только на шоссе выехать — полило, да так, что Детку чуть не смыло. Вот умора, после всего, едва не погибли от банальной непогоды. От небанальной, какая разница?

Темно было как у дьявола в заднице, поэтому Дин недосмотрел — мотель, в который они зарулили, оказался не совсем мотелем. И нет бы Дину заметить это, когда обдолбанный хиппи на ресепшене глаза вытаращил — так его шокировала оплата суток. Все прояснилось, когда на пороге комнаты нарисовались две юные мокрые курицы. В боевой раскраске они, наверное, выглядели блядями, но с потекшей косметикой и в мокрой одежде — девчонками. Дин им выдал по сухой футболке и выставил из номера — в конце концов, пол «мотеля» пустовало. Так что найдут повеселевшие и подсохшие девочки, где приткнуться. Старшая так прониклась благодарностью за сухую одежду, что на прощание предложила Дину пыхнуть. Сэм ржал, Дин возмущенно закатывал глаза.

— Жрать-то как хочется, — отсмеявшись, сказал Сэм.

Дин красноречиво отодвинул занавеску, за окном ничего не переменилось — темень, прохудившиеся небесные хляби, и ветер, несущий вдоль дороги залетный рекламный щит.

— Сходишь? — съязвил.

— Не-а, у тебя чипсы есть. И пирог остался, вишневый, — блестя глазами, перечислил Сэм.

— Ты что, считал? — возмущенно завопил Дин.

— Конечно! Я считал холестерин, который ты потребил, — наставительно произнес Сэм.

— Ах холестери-и-ин! — недобро протянул Дин. — А вот не разевай рот на мой холестерин!

И Сэм снова засмеялся.

Слопали они ту пачку чипсов. Пирог вообще весь Сэму достался. Дин подкладывал куски, мелкий трескал, не замечая, он никогда не замечал таких вещей. Вот так Дин Винчестер и соскользнул в режим «старший брат». Легко.

Кроме чипсов и пирога у Дина нашлась колода карт — новая, запечатанная. Неизвестно же в какой жопе мира могут кончиться деньги, всегда нужно оставлять возможность для заработка. А кроме карт, никаких развлечений не предполагалось, разве, девочек обратно позвать. Но когда Сэм увидел колоду у него хитро сузились глаза, и Дин решил: какого черта, обыграю мелкого раз, два, восемь, сколько там того дождя?

Они играли часов десять. Закончился и снова ливанул дождь, Сэм успел добраться до автомата с батончиками и затарился «Сникерсами». Под вечер вырубился свет, запасной генератор натужно поскрипывал и стенал, мигала лампочка, и Дин дергался, ему казалось, что их атакует дух. Сэм успокаивающе касался плеча, мягко улыбался. И раз за разом обыгрывал, засранец.

Дин пытался подловить Сэма на блефе, играл честно или мухлевал, выстраивал сложные схемы или действовал прямолинейно. И — проигрывал. Сэм не просчитывался, он перетекал, менялся, подстраивался под тактику Дина.

— Сучка, — восхищенно протянул Дин, отчаянно гордясь братом.

— Придурок, — Сэм засиял улыбкой, а потом зевнул во весь рот. — Черт, мы оба придурки — засмеялся он. — Сейчас помру, так устал. Я в душ.

И израсходовал, черти побрали бы его чистоплотность, всю горячую воду. Дин ему, конечно, сказал, все сказал, ничего за пазухой не утаил.

Постели они расстилали в молчании, теперь им и это было не страшно — молчать. И генератор помог, тоскливо взвыл последний раз и вырубился, стало слышно, как негромко шуршит за окном дождь, уже обычный, не вселенский потоп. 

— Дин, — тихо сказал Сэм.

—А?

— Хорошо как, да?

— Френсис, — провозгласил Дин. — Твоя сентиментальность меня убьет, — и добавил. — Да.

Сэм перевернулся на живот и обхватил подушку. Засыпая, Дин улыбался: весь прошедший месяц брат спал в единственной позе — на спине, вытянувшись в струнку.

Лучший день в жизни Дина Винчестера. Серьезно.

Казалось бы — идиллия, розовые замки и Каньон в перспективе. А потом, может, и Калифорния, где, наверное, даже зимой по берегу морскому бродят почти голые загорелые цыпочки. Так нет же, утром объявился Дикон.

Дин сбросил бы любой звонок, кроме этого. Дикон однажды вытащил задницу Дина из крупных неприятностей. Так что мечты о Большом Каньоне растаяли в утреннем тумане.

— Призрак убивает заключенных в моей тюрьме, — весь Дикон в одной фразе.

«Привет, Дин!», «Как жизнь, Дин?», «Как отец?». Вам по нраву такие условности? Так сделайте вид, что услышали их. Дикон утруждаться не станет.

— Четверо за последние три недели. После того, как какому-то идиоту из администрации приспичило вскрыть пару камер в старом крыле, — Дикон злился не то на заключенных, позволивших себя убить, не то на призрака, не то на начальственного придурка. — Поможешь?

Правая рука у Дикона покалечена со времен Вьетнама — неправильно срослась сломанная кость. Держать резиновую дубинку — норм, а вот влажную тряпку сжимать тяжеловато, мелкая моторика работала плохо, подрагивали пальцы. Но Дикон упрямо вытирал бывшим когда-то белым платком, кровь с лица Дина. «Мальчишка, чуть не испоганил себе всю жизнь, пороть бы тебя. Не попадайся больше, в тюрьме ты, конечно, выживешь, еще как выживешь, но я даже думать не хочу, кем ты из нее выйдешь».

Если бы не те дрожащие пальцы, Дин бы отказался и поехал смотреть Большой Каньон, а так…

— Конечно. Скоро буду.

Хрен с ним, с Каньоном, летом съездят.

План? Да какой там план — попасть в тюрьму, наладить отношения с заключенными, через них найти, к чему привязался дух, посолить, сжечь, свалить, ну разве еще пару наколок сделать. Какие могли быть проблемы?

Сэм сразу показал — какие.

— Без меня, — коротко заявил он.

— Ну что ты, Сэм, хороший же план, — Дин все еще не понимал.

— Я не вернусь в тюрьму, — бросил Сэм. 

Он складывал свои вещи, не в пакеты, чтобы отнести в багажник, в рюкзак — чтобы закинуть на плечо и уйти, Дин вдруг понял это как-то очень ясно.

— Сэм, я не могу сделать это один, — попросил Дин.

— Можешь, — уверенно ответил Сэм. — Можешь.

Он не смотрел на Дина, только на очередную тряпку в руках, которую сворачивал аккуратным прямоугольником.

— Могу, — согласился Дин. — Но не могу. Вот такая фигня Сэм. Устал я. Всему этому дерьму может придать смысл только семья.

— Семья? — Сэм перестал собираться, усмехнулся.

Он прошелся по комнате, и Дин вдруг подумал, что все будет хорошо, вот сейчас Сэм скажет…

— Без меня, — Сэм закинул на плечо рюкзак. — Встретимся потом.

«Наверное». «Лет через шесть-десять». «Может быть».

— Значит, все правильно, — сказал Дин ему в спину. — Правильно, что я не хотел привыкать. Я такой предусмотрительный.

Показалось или нет, что Сэм промедлил на пороге?  
Хрен знает, как жить, когда из тебя раз за разом смысл этой жизни выдергивают. И без анестезии, суки. Впрочем, не только хрен, Дин Винчестер тоже знает. Как жить? Никак. Можно попробовать существовать. И работать. И научится ощущать благодарность за тот месяц, который провел без черной дыры. Аутомозгодроч, чем плохое слово? Нужно же как-то без всяких шринков объяснить голове, что вышибать себе мозги не стоит. Лучше дождаться пока какая-то удачливая тварь сделает это за тебя.

И кстати, об удаче — мужик, вошедший в комнату для допросов, оказался Виктором Хендриксеном, и вот уж у кого выдался хороший день.

Чтобы попасть в тюрьму, Дину понадобилась почти целая неделя. Нет, до Литтл-Рока в Арканзасе Импала долетела за шесть часов. Но потом что-то пошло не так. Дин дрался в барах — трижды! — и скорость превышал, и нарушал общественный порядок: песни дурниной орал посреди ночи в приличном районе. Старикашка в широких пижамных штанах чуть не засадил в Винчестера заряд соли, как в призрака — Дин даже ощупал себя, может он умер ненароком, только не заметил? — а копы даже не смотрели в его сторону. Пришлось лезть в Исторический музей Арканзаса, где его наконец поймали. Хотя… Ребята, восемь минут? Серьезно? Если бы Дин действительно грабил этот музей, он бы все нужное давно вынес. Далее планировалась койка в обезьяннике, быстрое заседание суда и предварительное заключение в ближайшей тюрьме. У Дикона.

Посмешил Дин кого-то там наверху.

Дина приковали наручниками к столу и забыли на три часа. Без воды, конечно. А Дину-то что? Уложил голову на руки и отрубился. До этого две ночи не спал, не мог, мешала пустая кровать в номере — вот зачем он снял комнату с двумя кроватями, кто бы мог объяснить?

Федерал, нарисовавшийся в дверях, даже решил, что Дин так выпендривается. Нет, честно спал, хоть отдохнул немного.

— Виктор Хендриксен, — с намеком так представился федерал.

И обиделся, потому что Дин его не сразу вспомнил. Да и не мог — сразу. Ведь для него Хендриксен был лишь фамилией и голосом в телефонной трубке.

Чертово дело в банке Милуоки, где Дин и оказался-то случайно. Они с отцом на тот момент уже года полтора почти не пересекались, так, в телефонном режиме «привет, как дела, и у меня хорошо». А тут Джон позвонил и попросил помощи. Джон Винчестер. Попросил. Помощи. Отказать Дин не смог, и через три дня его физиономия засветилась по всем телевизионным каналам — охуеть крутой грабитель банков, похититель людей и вообще почти террорист. А ведь обычный перевертыш, да только и обычных в угол загонять не стоило. Не то с перепугу, не то от молодости-наглости, монстр захватил в заложники посетителей банка, который помешали ему ограбить Винчестеры. А кстати, именно там к Дину и прицепилось словечко «гражданские». Они тогда нескольких человек потеряли. Подзащитных, невинных, гражданских.

Вот там Дин и слышал голос Хендриксена — агент возглавлял группу по освобождению заложников. Уйти-то Джон и Дин ушли, и даже базы федеральные удалось почистить — есть специалисты. Но память не слишком вычистишь, вот Виктор и помнил. И когда фотография Дина-грабителя музеев попала в полицейские сводки, Виктор Хендриксен поймал за хвост свою удачу.

Интересный был допрос — похоже, дотошный агент посвятил Дину Винчестеру море времени и вдохновения. Он месяцами просеивал информацию, выуживая крупицы настоящей в потоке фальшивых имен, должностей и медицинских страховок. Дин словно встретился со своим отражением в кривом зеркале — все хорошее, что он сделал для людей, в понимании Хендриксена преображалось. Защита становился нападением, спасенные — жертвами, а Дин — преступником.

В какой-то момент допроса Дин вдруг чуть сам не поверил этому искаженному отражению, и начал прикидывать почти серьезно — что будет, если сейчас признаться во всех прошлых и будущих грехах? Наверное, прилетит вертолет, на Дина наденут цепи и засунут куда-то, откуда не выйдешь через три года. Вот и хорошо, вот и славно: сидеть, подчиняться распорядку и не ждать, когда там Сэм решит найти его. Или не искать.

Так что общественный защитник Винчестера буквально спасла. И Дин, хоть и совершенно не по плану, но в нужную тюрьму попал и свой оранжевый комбинезон получил. Смотрелся он в нём, кстати, куда лучше Сэма. Сосед по камере попытался Дина запугать, но тот показал ему средний палец и улыбнулся. Так что еще вопрос, кто кого запугал. На нижнюю полку Дин не претендовал, запрыгнул на верхнюю, отвернулся спиной ко всему доступному миру и уснул. И не снилось ничего — ни тело Рональда Резника на полу банка Милуоки, ни спина Сэма в проеме двери мотельного номера.

Но окончательно план Дина полетел к чертям утром. Наладить отношения с другими заключенными? После побудки в шесть? Да вы гоните! Голодный и не выспавшийся Дин отношения мог только портить, чем он и занялся, ввязавшись — вернее, инициировав, драку.

Тут и Дикон появился. И пальцы у него, сука, не дрожали, когда он по ребрам дубинкой своей прохаживался. 

— Драка. В первые же сутки. Винчестер, да я тебя сам урою, — едва слышный шепот сопровождал каждый удар. — Все тот же мальчишка-идиот.

Бока побаливали, хотя Дикон, похоже, все-таки сдерживался и в полную силу не бил. Состояние ребер мыть туалеты не мешало, и тут Дину, наконец, повезло. Рядом с ним возил шваброй по кафелю местный старожил, под завязку набитый информацией. Через час у Дина имелся сносный подозреваемый, да что там — Винчестер был уверен на все сто, что в Тюрьме шалит призрак умершего в камере в конце семидесятых Марка Муди. При жизни мужик сволочью был рафинированной, коллекционный экземпляр. И винить охранников, забивших Муди до смерти, Дин не мог. Решение проблемы казалось незамысловатым — пробраться в камеру, собрать все, что могло удерживать дух, посолить, облить бензином, поджечь.

Пара слов Дикону — и к вечеру следующего дня Дину передали и бензин, и соль, и зажигалку. Эй, а в тюрьме вполне можно жить! Дикон расстарался, даже подготовил путь в старое крыло. Вентиляционная решетка в кухонном блоке снялась без проблем, никто и не заметил, как Дин ввинтился в ход. В вентиляции было предсказуемо грязно и отчаянно воняло. 

Старое крыло встретило тишиной и смрадом, а Дин-то надеялся, что обоняние у него вообще атрофировалось, но нет, отлично, мать его, работало, еле дошел — выворачивало. По сравнению с камерой Муди, его собственная выглядела гребаным Хилтоном, в семидесятые о комфорте заключенных не слишком заботились. Да здравствуют прогресс и гуманность общества!

Пришлось поработать — Дин чуть ли не до кирпича выскреб от капель крови стену, сложил в центре камеры какие-то заскорузлые тряпки, пожелтевшие обрывки бумаги. Даже поджечь все это удалось аккуратненько: и дерьмо славно прогорело, и тюрьма в угольки не превратилась. Дин героически вернулся тем же путем, и даже успел в душ и на ужин, вот какой ловкач. До организованного Диконом побега оставалось часов тридцать, всего ничего продержаться. Только злость никуда не делась, стояла, сука, комом в горле, требовала крови — не важно, своей ли, чужой. И Дин расчетливо и холодно снова нарвался на драку.

Ну здравствуй, тюремный лазарет — так и бывает, когда кто-то выбираешь противника в два раза больше. Впрочем, Кроху — да, кличка отражала — Дин тоже немного пометелил, но все же тот ночевал в карцере, а ему вот «повезло».

Каждая койка в лазарете была обнесена сеткой, сквозь ячейки которой можно лишь пальцы просунуть. Врачи попадали к пациентам только в компании охранника, а после восьми вечера лазарет, в котором сегодня ночевал один Дин, вообще опустел.

— Эй, если мне ночью плохо станет, захочется любви и ласки? — крикнул Дин, выходящей последней сестричке.

— Охранника позовешь, — не глядя, бросила она.

Ребра снова ныли, а продавленная кровать не вызывала никакого желания полежать на ней. Дин все же попытался, панцирная сетка жалобно заскрипела и провисла почти до пола. Тут же отозвались больной бок и спина.

— Не спится? — спросил Сэм.

Дин выбрался из кровати одним движением, подскочил к сетке, вцепился в ячейки. 

— Сэм? — губы сами растягивались в улыбке, Сэм пришел! — Как ты сюда попал?

Сэм знакомо пожал плечами. В таком же как у Дина оранжевом комбинезоне он казался еще выше и худее, чем в куртках и рубашках, которые носил на свободе.

— Тоже мне проблема, попасть в тюрьму, — небрежно бросил он.

— А я уже закончил с делом, — Дин вглядывался в Сэма. 

Губы поджаты, мрачный огонь в глазах, да пофиг, главное ведь — вот он.

— Утром уходим отсюда, — пообещал Дин. — Дикон выведет.

— Выведет, — подтвердил Сэм неприятным тоном. — Утром. А пока — ты меня выслушаешь! Хорошо все же тебя за решеткой видеть, так ободряет. Блин, вот бы тебя оставить тут на парочку лет, а, Дин? Хотел бы? Узнал бы, как я себя чувствовал.

Прямо сюрприз, у Дина внутри похолодело, действительно — не ожидал.

— Я… Я знаю, Сэмми, тебе было плохо…

— Плохо? Пло-о-охо? — сузил глаза Сэм. — Я чуть не сдох. Сначала шесть лет назад, в той больнице, потом три года назад в зале суда. А потом каждый день в тюрьме. Это смерть, братец. Каждый день пропадает какая-то часть тебя, и ты ждешь, что однажды умрет все. А ты не заметишь и пойдешь на завтрак, уже покойник. А брат тебя бросил. И — Сэм! Что, тяжело запомнить? Нет уже малыша Сэмми!

— Сэм, это же не … Пожалуйста… — у Дина перехватило горло.

В глазах Сэма заблестели слезы. Если бы хотя бы можно было протянуть руку, прикоснуться.

—А теперь я снова тут и снова из-за тебя! — это Сэм уже почти выкрикивал.

Дин попытался перевести дыхание, воздух вырвался изо рта с облачком пара.

— Сэм, осторожнее, призрак! — Дин пытался переключить снимание на реальную опасность.

А с тем, что в голове у Сэма… Они разберутся, обязательно разберутся. Но потом.

Брат словно не слышал, прохаживался перед сеткой, потом остановился и сказал, глядя прямо в глаза Дину:

— Это ты во всем виноват. Только ты. Ты убедил отца меня бросить. Я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, не прощу никогда!

Последние слова Сэм выкрикнул, и призрак перестал иметь значение.

Значит, вот он, тот взрыв, который сдерживал в себе Сэм целый месяц, целых три года, целых шесть лет. Вот и жахнуло, уничтожая все, что было и что только могло бы быть, разметав осколками и Дина, и самого Сэма.

Дин тяжело втягивал воздух и никак не мог вдохнуть достаточно, сердце рвано колотилось в горле. Хотелось закрыть глаза, но Дин заставлял себя смотреть на брата.

Свистнуло, Сэм взвыл и растаял. За его спиной стоял Сэм в форме тюремного охранника с железным прутом в руках.

— Дин, ты больной, знаешь? — зло выплюнул он. — Какого хера, а? Ты чего себе напридумывал? Ты как с этим вообще живешь?!

Дин сполз на пол, сел обхватив руками голову. Сэм опустился на колени, просунул пальцы сквозь сетку, коснулся шеи Дина.

— Спокойно, Дин, дыши, дыши. Вот же тварь мерзкая, да не ты, он. Как он тебя. Ох, Дин, если бы я знал. Я не понимал, прости, прости. Надо было давно с тобой поговорить, но мне хотелось забыть. А потом так хорошо было, не хотел портить. Прости, Дин, дыши, дыши. Давай, со мной. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох…

Дин старался —дышал, слушая тихий голос Сэма. Ровнее забилось сердце, рассеялся туман в голове. Сэм гладил Дина по спине, пусть через сетку, все равно тепло доходило.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Дин. — Что это было?

Он немного повернулся, чтобы видеть брата.

—Плакальщик, — поморщился Сэм. — Мерзкая штука. Убивает чувством вины. Заговаривает зубы вот таким дерьмом, а сам присасывается к энергетическому полю и питается. И это получается из невинно казенных праведников, из по-настоящему хороших людей. Всякие судебные ошибки. А после казни — вот это вот.

— Я и не слышал о таком, — устало оперся на сетку Дин.

Неслабо тварь его подъела. Он уже не умирал, но голова все еще кружилась, а перед глазами стояла серая муть.

— Охотники редко попадают в тюрьмы, — пожал плечами Сэм.

— Как убить? — коротко спросил Дин.

— Как обычный призрак, найти останки, посолить, сжечь, — доложил Сэм.

—Ух, Сэм, а ты все такой же ботаник-теоретик, — слабо улыбнулся Дин.

Рука Сэма на секунду замерла, а потом возобновила ровное движение.

— Да тут-то я как раз практик, — глухо ответил Сэм. — Эта тварь водилась в моей тюрьме.

— Ты его…

— Ага. Он был привязан к одной из книг в библиотеке.

— Ох, Сэм, — усмехнулся Дин. — У тебя призраки и те ботаники!

— Вот теперь вижу, что тебе лучше, — голос Сэма звенел иронией. — Уже почти смешная шутка.

Они помолчали, Дин отдыхал, мыслей в голове будто никогда и не водилось. А из чувств и ощущений — только ладонь на спине.

— Ты из-за него пришел? — спросил Дин.

Сэм тихо засмеялся.

— Скучно без тебя. Представляешь, в тюбике от зубной пасты — зубная паста, а во флаконе с гелем для душа — гель для душа. Это ж ебануться можно, каждый день — зубная паста... И из-за него тоже, — уже серьезно добавил Сэм. — Я тогда в мотеле запаниковал, как идиот, не сообразил, что это может быть плакальщик, а ты не знаешь. Через пару часов дошло, вернулся, а тебя и след простыл. Быстрый ты, Дин. Я ж не знал, куда ты поехал, хорошо, Детка приметная, хакнул дорожную систему видеонаблюдения, отследил. Да пока добирался, ты уже сел.

— А сюда ты как?

Сэм усмехнулся:

— Я с Диконом познакомился, хороший мужик, вот на работу устроил, второй день тружусь. А ты бы лег, Дин, плакальщик силы откачивает сильно. Ложись, моя смена, не зайдет никто. Жаль, ключей новичку не доверили. Отоспишься — и свалим, нужно выяснить, где похоронили этого нечастного мудака, который тут пляшет.

— Ты кровать-то видел? — усмехнулся Дин. — Я лучше тут посижу.

Сэм заглянул за спину Дина, оценил кровать, засмеялся.

— Да, не повезло.

Они помолчали.

— Сэм, а к тебе кто приходил? Тот подросток, которого ты… — ох, хорошо хоть не договорил, кто ж за язык все тянет?

— Дин, ты мой брат, и я умру за тебя, но есть что-то только мое, чем я не могу делиться. Пока — не могу, — серьезно ответил Сэм.

«Ох, не надо за меня умирать, Сэмми. Ты только живи».

Дин собрался это сказать, когда изо рта вылетело облачко пара.

Блядь.

Сэм тоже подышал открытым ртом, провел взглядом белые завитки.

— Не судьба мне побыть таинственным и загадочным, — криво усмехнулся он. — Вот сейчас сам все и увидишь.

— Сэмми, — растерянно проговорил женский голос.

Дин встал на колени, выглянул из-за спины Сэма: Мэри Винчестер в ночной рубашке, с расплывающимся на животе кровавым пятном, укоризненно смотрела на младшего сына.

— Сэмми, мой маленький мальчик. За что, Сэмми? Это ведь из-за тебя. Все из-за тебя…

Сэм, опираясь на сетку, поднялся.

— Нужно подпустить поближе, — пробормотал он не то для Дина, не то для себя.

— Это все твоя вина, Сэмми, — говорила, качая головой, Мэри. 

Дин, впиваясь пальцами в ячейки, тоже встал. Тварь подходила, шаг за шагом, ближе, Сэм уже мог достать ее, но он ничего не делал, замер, не в силах шевельнуться.

— Отомри, Сэм, — спокойно скомандовал Дин.— Сейчас. На счет три. Раз, два, три. Бей, Сэм, давай!

Сэм послушно взмахнул железным прутом — призрак растаял.

Братья синхронно сползли на пол, Сэм хрипло и слабо засмеялся.

— Вот дерьмо, — задыхаясь, пробормотал он. — Дерьмо! Ну да ладно, теперь все, кажется, больше двух появлений не бывает, плакальщики они сла…

— Сэмуэль?

Эту женщину Дин не знал, старше матери, с длинными седыми волосами, заплетенными в перекинутую на грудь косу, в толстой вязанной кофте. Она стояла напротив Сэма и все подергивала полы своего нелепого одеяния.

— Не каждый может похвастаться тем, что убил двух матерей, Сэмуэль, — строго произнесла она.

— Лурдес, — прошептал Сэм, он дернулся, пытаясь подняться, и Дин с ужасом понял, что встать брат не может.

Дин нащупал в кармане баночку с солью — все, что осталось от сожжения останков Муди.

— Блядская сетка, — пробормотал он. — Нужно, чтобы оно поближе подошло, иначе не попаду. Ты как Сэм? Сэмми?

Брат молчал, но вздрогнул, когда Дин протиснул сквозь прутья пальцы и коснулся его затылка.

— Ничего, — тихо проговорил Дин. — Ничего. Продержись немного, Сэмми. Держишься?

Сэм рвано дернул головой — кивнул. Когда женщина подошла ближе, все еще бормоча свои обвинения, Дин плеснул в нее солью, как водой из стакана. Дух с пронзительным визгом развеялся, и Сэм почти сразу зашевелился.

— И кто из нас больной, а? — Дин потыкал Сэма пальцем в спину. — Кто из нас напридумывал, а? Ты там как Сэм, дышишь?

— Дышу, — сквозь зубы ответил Сэм.— Я в порядке, — устало добавил он. — В порядке. Сейчас, я сейчас…

— Лурдес — кто это?— хрипло спросил Дин.

Молчание было долгим, Дин уже решил, что Лурдес — из того, о чем Сэм пока не может говорить, но брат вдруг повернулся к сетке, заглянул в лицо.

— Так вот, я убил перевертыша, — он словно заканчивал сказанную возле того сарая фразу. — И ты совершенно не при чем. Просто брат у тебя — самоуверенный идиот. А Лурдес хорошая была. Уже в возрасте, ей в усыновлении отказали, только передержка. Ну, Джим так называл семьи, в которые нас… помещали.

— Джим? — переспросил Дин.

— А, Джим. Жертва, — спокойно пояснил Сэм.

Он приходил в себе, заговорил более внятно, последовательно:

— Лурдес. Она у меня девятая семья была, впервые хотелось остаться. Она нас как-то умудрялась любить, хотя мы засранцами были теми еще. Кроме меня, у Лурдес тогда еще Дебби с Джимом жили. Я сразу понял, что Джим перевертыш. Но я думал, что он… ну, маленький. Подросток-перевертыш. И всякая такая сопливая хуйня. И он не убивал сначала. Так, дурачился, подворовывал, ничего особенного. И я расслабился, идиот. А потом он грохнул продавца продуктового магазина. Боб. Довольно мерзкий, нас ненавидел, хамил Джиму постоянно. Ну вот, однажды он наехал, а Джиму надоело терпеть, он и прихлопнул Боба. Копы камеры видеонаблюдения проверили и арестовали Дэбби. Я Джима притащил в свою комнату, спрашиваю, «какого хрена?», а он ржет — тоже давно понял, что я знаю. У Лурдес был набор столового серебра, ножи тупые. Трудно убить тупым ножом, понимаешь? А Джим… Он, оказывается, взрослым был, маленьким по размерам, а так — опытный, сильный, быстрый. Мне бы тогда Бобби позвонить, а я решил, что справлюсь, дебил. Повезло мне. Он нож взял хороший, стальной, мог убить меня в любой момент, но он захотел поиграть с Винчестером, он, оказывается, тоже много чего знал. Я его немного достал, так, поверхностные раны, тупым-то ножом, только выглядели страшно, а он мне из спины ремней нарезал — ну, он так говорил. А потом он поскользнулся, крови на полу — море. А я… Помнишь, ты мне прием показывал, как из-за спины в грудь бить? Ну вот. Я думал, что подыхаю, так долбанул, даже не разрезал — пробил грудину. Все получилось очень громко и грязно, копов вызвали. И картинка такая — кровь, и мы валяемся: дохлый Джим, и почти дохлый я.

— Сэм…

Блядь, что сказать, когда слов нет? Да что там слов — даже воздух кончился, смешно.

— Я не пытался объяснить. Лурдес меня защищала, ее не стали слушать. Да и что она сказать могла? Дальше все так банально — общественный адвокат, которому пофиг, прокурор, которому надо посадить хоть кого-то. Все факты, которые не укладывались в версию, в дело не попали. Например, фотографии, на которых два ножа. Или описание моих… повреждений. Вот и представили дело так, что я вышел из себя, а Джим защищался, ненадолго отобрал у меня нож, а потом я у него, а потом он у меня. Детские игры ножиком. Ну и у меня ж еще список правонарушений длинный был. Там и побеги из приемных семей, и угон тачки, и драки. В общем, вот так. Повезло еще, что мне еще семнадцати не было, на год позже — и сидеть мне лет десять. А Лурдес умерла, выслушала приговор, пришла домой и умерла. Еще бы — было трое детей, не осталось никого. Я узнал только через два месяца, удивлялся еще, что она не навещает.

Дин прижался лбом к сетке там, где ее касался щекой Сэм.

— Не позвонил, — с трудом разомкнув губы, произнес Дин. — Не позвонил. Я и не знал.

Долбить кулаком по полу камеры — глупо, полу пофиг, а костяшки — в мясо.

— Позвонил, когда очухался и смог наручники снять. Номер отца Бобби дал, но Джон не ответил. Бобби сам занят был, опоздал, когда появился — приговор уже вынесли... Ну и получалось, что лучше не трогать ничего, и так почти обошлось. Легче отсидеть, чем рыпаться.

Не то, все не то!

— Мне — не позвонил!

— Да не мог я тебе! — Сэм встряхнулся, выпрямился, отгородился от Дина, будто сетки было мало. — Как я мог — тебе? Я ж облажался. Я ж подставил нас. Тебя. Отца.

— Да сукин же сын! — Дина сорвало. — Да блядь же! Да ты что думаешь, это имело значение? Убил, не убил! Облажался, не облажался! Я бы не дал тебе сесть! Точка!

— Что, даже если б действительно человека убил? — Сэм обернулся, смотрела на Дина и, кажется, у него дрожали углы губ — еще не улыбка, но уже близко.

— Да хоть все человечество! — рявкнул Дин.

Сэм просиял:

— Постараюсь концов света не устраивать, — торжественно пообещал он. 

Вот весело ему, блин!

Сюрприз — они снова дожили до утра. На такую семейную традицию Дин бы даже согласился. Ему удалось задремать, все так же сидя на полу возле сетки, ощущая спиной холодный металл и теплого брата. А в пять появился Дикон, посветил фонариком в глаза Сэма, прошелся ладонью по боку Дина и приласкал: «Слава Богу, живы, чтоб вы сдохли!». Ну и вперед — вентиляция вас заждалась, пробовали с покоцаными ребрами по вентиляционным ходам ползать? Нет? Вот и не пробуйте никогда, по крайней мере, в трезвом виде. Сэм тихо и монотонно на одной ноте матерился, Дин даже заслушался. Зато потом была Детка, возможность снять грязный, вонючий комбинезон, мотель, душ, чистая одежда и — кровать. Когда Сэм что-то там вякнул о «расследовать побыстрее», Дин ему только средний палец показал. Хоть пара часов, но его.

Сэм, кажется, эти пару часов провел в местной библиотеке, потому что в руки проснувшегося, чуть взбодрившегося Дина легла тонкая папка. Хорошее настроение мгновенно испарилось, слишком сумрачное у Сэма лицо было, сразу можно сказать — ничего хорошего в папочке не ждет. Даже удивительно, какой короткой может быть история жизни — все уложилось в тринадцать листов. Джон Манкестер. Шестнадцать лет. Признан виновным в убийстве. Казнен в 1979 году. Судя по тому, что Сэм рассказывал о происхождении плакальщиков — казнен невиновным.

Дин тревожно глянул на Сэма. Тот вытаскивал вещи из рюкзака, собирался в душ. Нервные, резкие движения, и плечи вздернутые, напряженные. История Джона Манкестера неслабо напоминала историю самого Сэма. Равнодушная скотина адвокат, равнодушный мудак прокурор. И система получает свою жертву, запускает в нее зубы, рвет.

Кого-то — насмерть.

Сэму вот повезло. Наверное. Может быть.

Ну хоть возвращаться во владения Дикона не понадобилось — Манкестер был похоронен на местном кладбище, могила описана, каталогизирована и забыта. Когда лопата ударила о доски гроба, казалось, все закончилось, но озлобленная тварь, в которую превратился тихий Джон, подпортила им окончание истории. Материализовался Манкенстер в своем собственном облике, зашипел, вцепился пятерней Дину в грудь.

«Ну почему все время я?», — мелькнуло в голове, снова заныло, засбоило сердце.

Сэм взмахнул прутом, отогнал, но упрямый дух вернулся и снова нацелился на Дина. Жить хотел, вернее, существовать.

Сэм вымахнул из ямы сильным слитным движением, комплекс неполноценности Дина недовольно заныл что-то о спортзале.

— Заканчивай, я отвлеку, — бросил Сэм.

Дин ломал доски, стараясь махать лопатой поактивнее — тоже спорт — прислушиваясь к звукам сверху. Свистел прут, шуршала соль, шипел и выл призрак, глухо вскрикнул Сэм. Крышка, наконец, поддалась. Дин посолил тонкие кости небольшого скелета, поджег. В последний раз взвизгнул призрак. Из-за соседних надгробий, покачиваясь, вышел Сэм.

— Бедный ублюдок, — пробормотал он и добавил напряженно улыбаясь: — Все прелести охоты, я и забыл. Он мне, кажется, плечо выбил, глянешь?

Дин быстро ощупал плечо.

— Вывих, — диагностировал он. — Ничего, сейчас вправим.

Сэм вздохнул, закрыл глаза и чуть наклонился, расслабляя руку. Дин обхватил ладонями сустав.

— На счет три, — скомандовал Дин. — Раз, два...

На «два» дернул: раздался щелчок, вскрикнул Сэм. Нормально.

— Все уже, все, — хлопнул Дин брата по здоровому плечу.

Сэм вдруг качнулся к нему, прижался лбом ко лбу Дина. Дин целую секунду стоял истуканом и только, потом похлопал по щеке.

— Дин, — едва слышно произнес Сэм.

— Что? — спросил Дин.

— Просто. Дин.

У Дина дрогнули губы, он положил руку на затылок Сэма и жалел лишь об одном — брата, такого взрослого, нельзя подхватить на руки…

**Часть III**  


**Тогда**

Разнообразие человеческих и нечеловеческих проявлений, с которыми Дина Винчестера сталкивала жизнь, он для краткости именовал «дерьмом». А что? Самая суть. И если это дерьмо чему его и научило, так это прямому взгляду на мир. Что вижу и могу потрогать, то и существует. А что существует, то можно убить. Прирезать, пристрелить, сжечь. Способ предполагал варианты, результат — нет.

Так что ни в какую метафизическую херню Дин не верил. Зато эта, метафизическая, в Винчестера верила истово и благоговейно. И преследовала, сука. Вот как в том городе номер двести шестьдесят три. Ха, смешно, Дин даже не помнил, какого черта он там торчал, а комнату в мотеле помнил отлично. Еще бы, долго размышлял, что курил дизайнер, потом понял: дизайнер не курил — он кололся. Только в полном отрыве можно всерьез думать, что человек в здравом уме сумеет выжить в ярких черно-красно-белых стенах. Насыщенный алый, на который натыкался взгляд, выгнал Дина из номера, допинал до бара и заставил купить бутылку виски по запредельной цене. Да пофиг, кредитка все рано левая.

Вот так Дин ночь и провел: с бутылкой в руке, внимая бормочущему телевизору, уворачиваясь от бело-алых всплесков в глазах. После десятка глотков, чушь, которую вещал с экрана мужик в оранжевом, обрела некий философский смысл. «Да! — восторженно думал Дин. — Конечно, жизнь любого человека движется по спирали, конечно, ключевые события в ней повторяются, да, урок, да, обучение, да, выход на новый уровень осознания себя, да, детка, как это глубоко-о-о».

Утром херня вновь стала херней, Дин проспался и попытался ее из головы выкинуть. Не получилось — не иначе как из-за безумных стен спирали и уроки намертво вписались в память. Самое смешное началось после «так лучше для Сэма». Вдруг выплыло рыбой, приснилось детское: а ведь действительно — долбаная спираль. Были уже и «так лучше», и больница, и Сэм в ней. И отец, который хотел из этой больницы свалить, оставив там младшего сына. Урок? А что же еще? Одна разница: не то учитель был милосерднее, не то семилетний Дин оказался сильнее семнадцатилетнего. Тот раз их семья пережила.

Да, так они тупых придурков и воспитывают. Жизнь, мироздание, Господь — подчеркните подходящий вариант. По вере вашей.

Обычная история, из тех, которые гордые папаши любят рассказать на рождественских ужинах, церковных пикниках и барбекю во дворе соседей: «Эй, а мой-то старший свою первую цыпочку закадрил в семь лет!». Джон Винчестер подобным не страдал. И, ах да, у них не было ужинов, пикников и соседей. Последнее — определенно, к счастью. Так что воспоминания о детской влюбленности Дина Джон из головы выбросил. А вот сам Дин — помнил. Но никакого отношения к любви его внимание к Дженни Крамер не имело. 

Они жили в соседнем номере: молодая женщина, ее муж и их трехлетняя дочь. Девочка часами играла во дворе мотеля — песочница и две качели легко превращались в королевство, а всякому королевству требовалась принцесса. Джон слабо улыбался, замечая, что Дин не спускает глаз с малышки. Мать Дженни все пыталась включить Дина в игры дочери, явно считая его хорошей компанией: оценила общение с младшим братом. А вот отец девочки отреагировал бурно. Обычно днями он на работе пропадал, а тут — принесло, вот и засек Дина за поленницей, когда тот рассматривал Дженни в отцовский бинокль.

Не, конечно, не стоило идти к Джону Винчестеру, называть Дина «маленьким извращенцем» и обещать поймать его и выпороть. А если уж пришел, не стоило так визжать. Впрочем, отца Дженни можно было понять. Страшно, наверное, когда твой сосед, эдакий вроде увалень-фермер, смотрит таким взглядом. Да и жесткие пальцы на плече — страшно. И тихий, обманчиво спокойный голос: «Только попробуй поднять на него руку». А хуже всего семилетний «извращенец», чистящий пистолет на кровати. Как тут не орать, а?

Конечно, семья Дженни в тот же день гостеприимный мотель покинула. Вот такая короткая и драматичная вышла у Дина Винчестера первая любовь.

Не то чтобы Джону не понравилась попытка Дина пообщаться с девочкой, но сын привлек к ним слишком много внимания, и именно это требовало очередного разговора об особенностях их жизни. Отличная речь пропала зря — Дин Джона не слушал, и единственной реакцией стала фраза:

— Дженни много говорит.

Джон нахмурился:

— Маленькие дети, они не умеют контролировать…

— Сэм не говорит, — коротко закончил Дин.

Раньше Дин этого не замечал, то есть — вообще. Он-то Сэмми понимал прекрасно: плач «я мокрый», отличался от взгляда «я хочу есть» и уж конечно совершенно не походил на улыбку «поиграй со мной». Никаких проблем, никаких поводов для волнений. А потом Дин увидел, как трехлетняя Мисси изводит мать разговорами, вопросами, бесконечным птичьим щебетом. Если бы Сэм такое творил, Дин бы рехнулся. «Если бы Сэм…». Вот Дин эту мысль и додумал. После его слов отец застыл с приоткрытым ртом, глядя на младшего сына странными глазами.

Отличная штука «Желтые страницы», их можно спереть в каждой телефонной будке и в них все можно найти. Благотворительную клинику — тоже. Маленькая проходная комната, женщина-врач в персиковом халате, множество потертых, но все еще годных игрушек и минимум лишних вопросов. Им повезло, костел созвал на мессу верующих, а неверующие в этом районе, видно, почти не селились. Никаких мамаш с вопящими детишками, только Сэм, Дин, папа и персиковая врач. Ну и на этом везение закончилось. Может из-за того, что они к мессе не ходили?

И что такого — Сэм не смог собрать пирамидку? Так и Дин тоже не смог. Сэм поглядел на Дина «хочу пить», и получил свою бутылочку с соком. Потом Дин нарисовал вампира, а Сэм — соляной круг. И еще они немного поиграли в догонялки, а что кабинет маленький — так даже интереснее, нужно уворачиваться от всех стоящих на полу штук. Через час их из кабинета выставили, Дин даже жалел. Они с Сэмом, наконец, нашли приличную игрушку — водяной пистолет. Хоть он и не стрелял без воды, зато отлично разбирался, что по меркам Дина ставило его выше любой дурацкой пирамидки. Один из пистолетов он даже вынес под рубашкой. Ага, он знал, что это называется воровством, и что папа не одобрит, если Дин попадется. Но ведь Дин не собирался попадаться.

Из кабинета врача Джон Винчестер вышел мрачный. Дин уже в мотеле нашел заключение, написанное отвратительным почерком. Понял мало, но кое-что дошло. По мнению врача, в том, что Сэм не говорил, виноваты отец и Дин. В основном, Дин, конечно. Потому что слишком хорошо Сэма понимал. Зачем мелкому говорить, если все его желания и так исполняются? Дину и Джону рекомендовали Сэма «не понимать».

Жизнь круто изменилась, Сэм орал, выкручивался, пытался добиться своего, а Джон делано спокойно повторял:

— Словами, Сэм, скажи, чего хочешь. «Хочу кубики», скажи, Сэмми «хочу кубики».

«Хочу кубики», — телом, взглядом, руками кричал Сэм Дину. На отца он уже даже и не смотрел, хватило парочки «не понимаю». А вот на Дина — смотрел.

— Я не понимаю, — строго говорил отец.

—Я не понимаю тебя, — тихо повторял невыносимое Дин.

Он понимал, понимал, понимал!

Хуже всего многочасовые мучения результата не приносили. Либо Джон, либо Дин сдавались и выполняли желание. Тогда на пару часов наступала тишина, пока Сэму не хотелось послушать сказку или посмотреть мультики.

— Папа, Сэм так сильно плачет! — Дин почти умирал, ему действительно казалось, что он умирает.

— Ты пока еще не понимаешь, но поверь — так лучше для Сэма, — ответил издерганный Джон.

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Дин.

Он верил, не мог не верить, если папа так говорит, значит, так лучше для Сэма. И он снова и снова отвечал «не понимаю» в ответ на отчаянный взгляд.

Из мотеля пришлось съехать, постояльцы жаловались, и несколько дней они провели в трейлерном парке — там, ори, не ори, никто не почешется. В фургончике, который они сняли, пахло скисшим молоком и плесенью.

Потом отцу позвонил Джейкоб, и он уехал на охоту. Семилетний Дин принял это как должное. Восемнадцатилетний, вспоминая, никак не мог понять, как можно было оставить вот так двоих детей.

Сэмми немного расслабился, словно его успокоил уход отца, а потом и совсем затих, Дину тоже полегчало, и он уснул. И только когда проснулся глубокой ночью, понял, что Сэм очень горячий. Брат лежал слишком розовый, влажный, с закрытыми глазами, с тенями на щеках, и Дину пришлось бежать к смотрителю парка, чтобы тот вызвал парамедиков.

Вот интересно, название города Дин не помнил, а может и не знал никогда — тринадцатый? четырнадцатый? — а старшую сестру в больнице звали Кэндис. Толстенная черная грубая тетка. Устроила Дину совершенно ненужное обследование, обтекаемый диагноз и кровать в палате Сэма. Эй, а люди бывают добрыми просто так! Сюрприз.

Из всего сказанного врачами, Дин выцепил только одно — Сэм поправится, ничего страшного.

В той больнице Сэм и заговорил. Дин втайне мечтал, что первым словом брата станет его, Дина, имя. Но когда пришла медсестра, чтобы сделать очередной укол, мелкий упрямый засранец, свысока глядя в глаза брату, сказал:

— Норсульфазол.

Кэндис хотела уложить Дина в его койку, но он уперся, схватился за боковинки кровати Сэма. Ну и пусть норсульфазол, он все равно не уйдет. Сестра настаивала, и Дин вдруг подумал, что может так и правильно, лучше для Сэма, но тут братишка заверещал:

— Ди-и-ин! — и успокоился только когда Дин лег рядом.

— Тогда утку ему подаешь сам, меня не будить, — сурово сжала губы Кэндис и, дождавшись серьезного кивка, выплыла из палаты.

Посреди ночи Дин проснулся. Он посмотрел на раскинувшегося Сэма, взрослым жестом коснулся лба — уже не такой горячий. Этот норфсуль… чего там — помогал.

— Ди-и-ин, — протянул Сэм и уткнулся носом брату в ключицу.

Дин как-то понял, что именно это слово было правильным первым, а норсульфазол — только вредность.

— Дин, Дин, Дин, — твердил Сэм, улыбаясь, на месте переднего зуба была дырка, и Дин не удержался, потрогал ее пальцем.

Сэм засмеялся, вжался в Дина, отбирая и отдавая тепло.

Утром в больницу пришел отец, и вот уж с ним Кэндис не была доброй. Джон провел несколько раундов с призраком и не слишком хотел бороться с социальными службами, медсестрами, Сэмом. Ха! Это он не понимал, чего надо опасаться. Вернее, кого. Через час и дух, и соцработники, и даже Кэндис казались меньшим злом, по сравнению с упершимся Дином.

— Не поеду, — Дин глядел в окно, потому что смотреть на отца было немного страшно.

Он все понимал и о социальных службах, и о том, что они не могут долго находиться в больнице, потому что у них неправильная страховка, но уезжать отказывался.

Пытаться насильно вытащить сына за двери, было явно не умным выходом, и Джон смирился. Если в его голову и приходила мысль бросить обоих сыновей, Дин об этом не узнал никогда.

С помощью Бобби Сингера он что-то ловко выкрутил со страховкой, отбрехался в социальных службах: кажется, признал свой алкоголизм, слезно покаялся и пообещал пройти реабилитацию, только бы не отобрали детей.

Соцработник, глядя на еще не старого мужчину, такого запутавшегося бедолагу, кажется, вписала его в свои жизненные планы.

Сэм выздоравливал быстро, отец ходил каждый день на собрания анонимных алкоголиков, Дин проводил все время в палате брата: персонал больницы дружно закрыл глаза на такое нарушение распорядка.

А через неделю они сбежали. Давно остался позади город, названия которого Дин никогда не вспомнил, разговорчивая Дженни и добрая Кэндис, а в машине, в которой обычно лишь громко играла музыка, звенели детские голоса — Сэм и Дин разговаривали.

Вот такое у них как-то случилось «так лучше для Сэма».

А последствия, да никаких. Ну лет до десяти Сэм половину своего трепа сопровождал фразой: «Понимаешь, Дин?» и в глаза заглядывал, ища подтверждения — его понимают. А Дину снился запах скисшего молока и плесени. Херня, мелочевка.

Теперешнего «лучше для Сэма» хватило на полгода. Вместе получалось десять месяцев, восемь дней и тринадцать часов. Плюс те пять часов, что Дин возле школы проторчал. 

После того вечера, когда он стоял на коленях в чертовом нигде, не в силах даже взвыть, все изменилось. Дин пытался привыкнуть: вернулся к отцу, попробовал жить их новой жизнью на двоих. Если подумать, не жизнь, а сплошное, мать-перемать, исполнение желаний. Дину же хотелось, чтобы Сэм с отцом не ссорились? О-па, получи, на блюдечке с каемочкой. И по ночам спать хотелось спокойно, чтобы мелкий метаниями своими не будил. Ну вот, Динно, выспись, наконец! Хотел, чтобы сразу на свидание валить, а не за братом? Подано. Вали. Все телки мира — твои. 

Что это ты, а? Ах, не ра-а-ад? Зажрался ты, Дин Винчестер.

Методика донесения простых истин у мироздания отработанная, только хардкор, только фигурная резка по телу или душе. Зато запоминается отлично — бойся, мол, Дин, своих желаний.

Хотел свободы — ну вот она, жри ложками, полная ебаная свобода. 

Катались по стране, ночевали в мотелях, иногда задерживались на пару дней у Бобби Сингера или в «Баре у дороги» у Элен.

Место Сэма не заполнялось и не заживало, болело пустотой, и каждый диван в мире оказывался слишком просторным. Дин снова терпел, терпел, терпел, сколько мог, а когда терпение кончилось, бросился Сэма искать.

Сверхъестественные твари не знали жалости и сочувствия. Социальная система точно относилась к тварям — умным, жестоким, насмешливым.

Дину понадобилось две недели, чтобы добраться до нужного штата и напасть на след брата: три семьи за неполных пять месяцев совершенно не походили на «так лучше для Сэма». А потом мелкий исчез. Сбежал, и, по привитой уже Винчестеровской жизнью привычке, сменил имя, растворился в одном из тысяч крохотных городков.

Бардак в компьютерах социальной службы, показался Дину идеальным порядком, когда он вломился в офис, и получил возможность покопаться в бумажных копиях. Четыре часа в ворохе папок, среди мелькающих фрагментов чужих жизней, осколков судеб, и что? Ноль. Зиро. Найн. Ни-че-го.

Разве что пополнение в коллекции монстров. Вот бы описать их в отцовском дневнике: и ту тварь, тушившую о дочь сигареты, и того, насиловавшего сына и ту, по пьяни плеснувшую в малыша кипятком.

Кроме сюжетов для ярких кошмаров, Дин ничего не получил — брата он не нашел.

Пару дней последив за офисом, Дин познакомился с Кэсси. Хорошая девчонка, молодая совсем, не выгоревшая. Обычная, не красотка и не уродина. Пара бокалов вина в баре, фирменная улыбка и пожалуйста: Дин получил девушку и очередной жизненный урок, из тех, которые росписью по душе.

Кэсси иногда звонили домой. «Он только ребенок, нельзя с ним так! За что?», — орала она, прижимая трубку к плечу. Дин потом сцеловывал с ее щек злые слезы. Через две недели ему хотелось одного — сбежать, потому что слишком захотелось остаться. Вот в этом месте мысль и тормозила. Останется. Притащит в жизнь Кэсси еще несколько сортов монстров. Расскажет правду о возрасте, колледже, семье. И?

Кэсси поняла все сама.

— Выкладывай, что тебе нужно, — таких разговоров после секса у Дина еще не бывало.

— Кэсси… — собственный голос звучал беспомощно.

— Да ладно, Дерек, я, может, не сразу поняла, но все же врубилась. Слишком ты идеален, не бывает таких, и уж точно не для меня. Так выкладывай, что тебе нужно?

Выложил, что уж. На следующий день получил хук справа и записку с адресом.

Так закончилась история любви Дина Винчестера. А он, дурачок, даже не сразу и понял. Только через пару недель дошло: это ж она и была, та самая, первая.

Дин дожидался Сэма у школы пять часов, из культурной программы только херовый тако и драгдилер, принявший Дина за конкурента. Так что, когда Сэм показался, Дин уже и подкрепился, и размялся.

Дин зацепился взглядом за зеленый ирокез и кинулся догонять — слишком знакомым движением мальчишка закинул на спину рюкзак.

—Ты во что себя превратил? — в спину спросил Дин.

Хорошая реакция? А, черт, да как посмотреть. Может и хорошая — отточенная, быстрая, мелкий прямо перетек в боевую стойку. Только херово от этого стало — не должен Сэм так пугаться простого человеческого голоса.

Кроме ирокеза, у Сэма обнаружились выкрашенные в черный ногти и синяк в пол лица. Дин так и не сказав «привет» ощупал кончиками пальцев скулу: порядок, не сломано.

— Ну и кто тебя? — спросил он.

— Так, — мрачно ответил Сэм. — Подрался.

Потом уткнулся лицом Дину в грудь:

— Ну и где ты так долго был? — глухо пробормотал он в куртку.

— Я теперь здесь, — нет у Дина другого ответа. — Прости, мелкий. Валим?

— Ага. Валим, — ответил Сэм.

На потрепанный жизнью Додж Дарт Сэм смотрел скептически, но Дин повел бровью, и брат бухнулся на пассажирское сидение. Не Импалу же было брать? А так — хорошая машинка, надежная, неприметная, багажник вместительный. Только сейчас, закидывая к своим вещам рюкзак Сэма, Дин вдруг понял, что, кажется, не собирался возвращаться — он забрал из отцовской машины все свои шмотки, до последней футболки.

Они шатались по стране недели две, двенадцать дней, точнее. Дин мог и до минуты сказать, но кому оно надо, кроме него самого? Мотели, кафешки, подработки — даже не бильярд: Дин разгружал траки. Они нигде не застревали больше, чем на три дня. Ехали, наматывая мили на колеса. Сэм захотел посмотреть Бостон, и они поехали через Массачусетс. На сто девяносто пятом шоссе в районе Дартмута им встретился полустертый указатель «Линкольн-парк».

Парк не работал лет десять, потрепанный, как сами аттракционы, сторож гонял Сэма с Дином два дня. Они не уезжали, упрямо ночевали в машине — у Дина уже спину ломило — жрали всякое дерьмо, покупая его на ближайших заправках. На третий день старик сдался и пустил их на горки, Сэм в это чудовище с громким названием «Комета» влюбился. 

От ржавого разгонного механизма отваливались запчасти, деревянное полотно, на котором лежали рельсы, местами рассохлось, местами сгнило, и лезть туда было чистым безумием. Но Дин поставил на рельсы красный вагончик, смотритель опустил тормоза, и Сэм с Дином свалились в самую глубокую в мире яму. А потом поднялись почти к солнцу.

С горок их и сняли. Даже удивительно, что им удалось не попадаться так долго. Наверное, и получилось-то потому, что Дин не захватил полицейский сканер, и не знал, что их ищут по всему штату. Очередная банальность — их не поймали, потому что они не бежали. 

Почти минута славы — четыре полицейские машины, сирены, мигалки, мегафоны. Хер знает, кого копы ожидали, наверное, маньяка-педофила и его истерзанную жертву. А получили двух мальчишек. Вымазанный в шоколаде Сэм, ничего в тот момент не понял. А Дин сразу поднял руки, чтобы не пристрелили ненароком. Ну, сядет, и что? За эти двенадцать дней — не такая уж высокая плата, Сэм, вон, навещать будет.

Приятно быть наивным. Сидеть бы Дину до второго пришествия, да отец и Дикон вытащили, вернее, Дикон, от отца только телефонный звонок и потребовался. Хорошо, что вытащил, хрен знает, что бы с Дином сделала тюрьма, слишком уж он не умел прогибаться. Вот его и не гнули — ломали.

Примерно тогда, когда Дикон, ругаясь, вытирал кровь с лица Дина, Джона подстрелили в Калифорнии вампиры. Отец хромал еще пару месяцев, и Дин предсказуемо чувствовал себя последним засранцем — не прикрыл. 

Но в целом обошлось. Вот только охотиться вместе стало труднее. Хотя нет, не охотиться. Когда до твари один удар или выстрел, Джон и Дин сплавлялись в единое целое. А вот жить… Попытку удержать семью вне охоты они честно сделали. Как-то попробовали возродить традицию совместных субботних вечеров. В мотельном номере ни дивана, ни попкорна, только телевизор, и «Назад в будущее-2». Дин ржал, Джон улыбался.

— Сэмми, глянь на этого мудака, — вдруг сквозь смех выдавил Дин.

И замолчал. Отец подхватил со стола ключи от машины и дверью напоследок хлопнул — от души так, кусок штукатурки отвалился. Дин смотрел на развеселый рок-н-рол в школьном зале и плакал.

С того вечера их все сильнее начало разводить по разным дорогам. Из города в город они переезжали в двух машинах. Отец купил и привел в порядок Шевроле Сьерра Гранде семьдесят восьмого года, а Импалу Дину отдал. Ругал за каждый скол, но сам за руль больше не садился. Они заселялись в один мотельный номер, но освоили высокое искусство не находиться в нем одновременно. Дин словно чуял, где отец, и старался оказаться подальше, так же как когда-то Сэм. Кинуть шмотки, обсудить прошлую или будущую охоту, свалить в бар, подцепить красотку. Кинуть шмотки, заштопать очередную дыру в теле, завалить в бар, подцепить девочку. Есть цыпочка — будет и ночевка.

Джон виртуозно делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Пока однажды, в «Баре у дороги», не поглядел в дуло винтовки. Да, у Элен были претензии: Дин — пьян был, не соображал он нихера! — попытался подкатить к Джо. 

Апофеоз — Джон решил провести воспитательную работу. Длинной лекции не получилось, Дин приподнял бровь и поглядел весело и удивленно. Правда, смешно: «Сынок, ты уже взрослый, давай поговорим о сексе», «Конечно, папа, что тебе рассказать?». Как девчонки под Дином кричат? Или как они рыдают, когда Дин их бросает? Что рассказать, а, папа?

— Никогда не думал, что мой сын станет таким козлом, — презрительно поморщился Джон.

— Не везет тебе с сыновьями, — легко кивнул Дин. — Ах, да. С сыном.

Джон заорал, последнее время ему все сложнее давалась сдержанность, а может перестал считать ее необходимостью.

— Об этом не смей! Сэм — и моя боль! Но тогда нужно было решать, и я принял решение, ведь он мой сын, в конце концов!

Да, вот об этом бы лучше не сметь Джону. Дин даже глаза закрыл, вспомнилась и бледная рука, сползающаяся с каталки, и синяк тот на всю щеку, и вымазанные шоколадом губы.

— Ну, разве что «в конце концов», — негромко произнес он. — Во всех иных отношениях, Сэм — мой. Был моим, моим и останется.

Джон никогда раньше не бил Дина, а вот захотел попробовать. Поздно, папа, раньше надо было лет на десять. Что выросло, то выросло.

А в «Бар у дороги» Дин вернулся, взял за ствол винтовку и приставил ее дулом к груди, глядя прямо Элен в глаза. Вечером они напились вдвоем, хотя, может, напился только Дин. Потому что помнилось, как Элен укладывала его на диван и все гладила по голове, как маленького.

Из машины отца даже забирать ничего не пришлось, вещи Дина давно уже ездили в Импале.

Через пару месяцев к Элен прибился Эш, появился, как появлялись бродячие коты. Парень со странной прической задерживался с каждым днем все дольше, пока не оказалось, что он живет в задней комнате. Совершенный придурок и абсолютный гений, Эш зачистил базы, убрав из них все упоминания об аресте Дина. Снова стать Винчестером было даже приятно.

Казалось бы, имея под боком крутого хакера, Сэма можно было найти одним щелчком мыши. Нифига. Мелкий тоже учился. Он ускорился, приемные семьи менялись в каком-то запредельном темпе, даже странно, что Сэма все еще пытались куда-то пристроить. В семействе Картеров в Сиэтле реактивный Сэм провел два дня. Его привезли во временный дом, на следующий день братишка приложил нового папочку головой о стену, угнал машину и испарился. Протек между пальцами и исчез теперь как-то очень основательно. Дину почти исполнилось девятнадцать, когда у Эша появились новости.

Телефонный номер семейства Вилсон, в котором уже почти год жил приемыш Генри Бонем, Дин запомнил сразу. А позвонил только через час, и этот час он провел очень плодотворно: сидел на полу номера и смотрел на телефон.

— Ди-и-ин, — длинно выдохнул в трубку Сэм, Генри, нет, все же Сэм. — Думал, больше не услышу тебя. Думал, ты забыл. Думал, не хочешь.

— Кончай нести херню, — оборвал Дин. — Поедешь со мной? Не так, как тогда. Я работу найду, ты школу закончишь. Проживем как-то, перекантуемся. Потом ты уже взрослый будешь, и никто не сможет тебя…

Дин приготовился убеждать, доказывать, просить, черт знает, к чему он готовился.

— Завтра, — не дав Дину закончить фразу, быстро ответил Сэм.— Мне кое с кем попрощаться надо. Завтра. Завтра, Дин. Утром. Дин?

— А? — Дин крепко потер лицо.

— Не хватало. Так не хватало. Понимаешь, Дин?

— Я… Понимаю, Сэм.

«Завтра» не случилось — Сэм не пришел, а голос в трубке был чужим, далеким и холодным.

— Я тут подумал — оставь меня в покое, а? Я в колледж хочу, с тобой не выйдет. И девушка у меня. Своя жизнь.

Дин не почувствовал ничего. Он завис где-то и когда-то, Сэм стерся из его жизни, как ластиком провели, и Дин удивленно осматривался. Он три дня пил, потом с неделю болтался по Виргинии, завис в Роаноке, влюбился на всю жизнь, позволил местному футболисту отбить девушку, поймал этого мудака, хотел отпиздить, да сдержался, только разок по роже съездил. В конце концов, мудак-то не виноват, что Сэм…

Что — Сэм? Недостаточно любил Дина? Боялся будущего с Дином?

Можно ли его винить, Дин и сам не любил Дина, а уж будущее в компании этого Дина представлялось полным дерьмом.

Осознав, что у него постепенно, но как-то очень определенно едет крыша, Дин схватился за нечто привычное. А что для Винчестера привычнее охоты?

В поисках дела Дин заглянул к Бобби. Ага, мимо проезжал из Виргинии в Мичиган и заехал в Су-Фоллз, Южная Дакота, бывает. Сердобольный Бобби осмотрел морду Дина и сунул в руку тонкую желтую папку.

Ничего сложного, сумасшедшая ведьма. Бывают такие люди, невезучие от рождения, вот и эта такой была. Семейка у нее — все потомственные колдуны и ведьмаки, а она сама — простая тетка, без амбиций, только и хотела в жизни — мужа, семью, детей. И до сорока пяти держалась, не лезла в магию. А потом муж, дочь и двое внуков погибли в автокатастрофе, тоже — как ластиком. Вот тогда-то она и припомнила, что есть такое семейное дело, которое может помочь отомстить. Водителем, винновым в аварии, ведьма не ограничилась, проредила семью несчастного ублюдка. Тут Бобби на нее и вышел.

Город, в который приехал Дин, дышал страхом. А ведьма даже не пряталась, сидела на веранде в кресле качалке, поглаживала большого рыжего кота — спокойная, отрешенная.

Обманула она Дина этой отрешенностью. Подумалось ему, что устала тетка, хочет закончить все, обрести покой. А она хотела выжить, как и все твари. Оказалась ловкой сукой, подобралась и вогнала в грудь нож. За мгновение до отвратительного звука, с которым лезвие вошло в тело, Дин услышал голос Сэма: «Цугцванг, папа! Я отклонился влево», и отклонился влево, не думая, не анализируя. Так что можно сказать: Сэм спас Дину жизнь. Смешно, Дин, с торчащим из груди ножом, умудрился и ведьму пристрелить, и добраться до Импалы. Мотор дурил третий день, но сейчас, когда приперло, завелся с полоборота:

— Спасибо, Детка, — шепнул Дин и, слабея, направил машину к шоссе.

Через пять минут он вывалился на асфальт перед приемным покоем. Молоденький интерн провинциального госпиталя не сразу поверил, решил, что это такая развеселая шутка. Дин доказал: с виноватой улыбкой выдернул нож и удивленно смотрел, как быстро расплывается пятно по рубашке.

На этом везение закончилось — Дин чуть не умер дважды за неделю, сначала от потери крови, потом от инфекции. О том насколько все фигово он догадался по спокойствию медиков, часто его навещавших. Идиот бы не понял, что дело труба, когда измотанная сменами медсестра начинает улыбаться еще за дверью твоей палаты.

Дин позвонил отцу. В ворохе общих фраз, вываленных Дином на автоответчик, определенно было «врачи говорят, что все не очень хорошо». Хотелось, блядь, хотелось, чтобы сидел возле кровати, руку на лоб положил. Чтобы ругался. Чтобы привез Сэма. Страшно подыхать в одиночестве.

Джон не приехал.

Бобби, которому Дин отправил на пейджер короткое сообщение «ведьму замочил, все ок», появился в дверях палаты через три дня, похудевший и бледный, доказывая, какая херня все это кровное родство.

Через недельку врачи перестали улыбаться и начали осторожно интересоваться страховкой, и Дин понял — худшее позади. Бобби усадил его в кресло, довез до Импалы, помог забраться на заднее сиденье, и они свалили в закат.

В доме Сингера пахло книжной пылью. Дин аккуратно, по стеночке ползал из комнаты в сортир и душ, через десяток дней доковылял до кухни, через двадцать — нашел на свалке вполне приличную Эль Камино семьдесят второго года, слабость у Винчестеров к Шевроле. Через полтора месяца уже выбирал, в какой цвет ее покрасить.

Выжил.

Вот тогда и заметил, что Бобби наматывает вокруг него круги, не решаясь о чем-то рассказать. Сначала думал — отец, оказалось — Сэм. То сообщение от Дина — вы меня угробите, идиоты! — пришло, когда Бобби хрипло ругался, читая краткую выжимку из дела Сэма.

Девушка. Собака. Колледж.

Непредумышленное убийство. Суд. Четыре года в муниципальной тюрьме штата Юта. 

Что, Сэмми, не сложилось?

Какую-то минуту Дин даже злорадствовал. А через три дня торчал с Деткой на обочине пятнадцатого шоссе, пялясь на прекрасную Твин Пикс — Сэм отказался от свидания.

Вот, собственно, и все. Дальше жизнь как-то наладилась. От ведьмы на память остался шрам-осьминог — розовая клякса под левым соском. Бывало, побаливало сердце, да Дин забил. Он охотился, говорил с отцом по телефону, к Бобби приезжал, в баре у Элен пил, с Джо научился свободно шутить, иногда даже смотрел в глаза, позволил Эшу подобрать себе приличный ноутбук.

И каждые несколько месяцев катался поглядеть на Скалистые горы и получить свой отказ.

Любая история как-то заканчивается. Эта — вот так.

**Сейчас**

Последнее время Дина частенько тянуло смеяться. Он уже и сам не мог проанализировать — не то ему охуенно, не то пиздец, как больно — вот только нервные окончания атрофировались и нифига ни о чем не сигнализируют.

Воссоединение с Сэмом проходило в штатном режиме и теплой дружественной обстановке. Что бы им предложила популярная психология? Походы, посиделки, долгие задушевные разговоры? Тогда — ой, все по плану. Охота на вендиго — чем не поход? А в Тюрьме у них случились абсолютно точно посиделки. Отлично сработало, кстати, запатентовать, что ли? Очередь была за теми самыми долгими и задушевными. И Дин слегка нервничал, стараясь предугадать, в какую позу поставит их мироздание, чтобы заставить эти разговоры вести.

И оно расстаралось — ну разве Дин не ясновидящий?

Однажды они завелись на тему — как там младший обозвал их треп? — «концепции дома». Не дома как дома — стены, забор, пушистые коврики у кроватей, а дома как явления. Дин о доме, как о явлении не думал ни-че-го. Стены-забор — ок, без ковриков можно обойтись, но хотелось бы стойку для пластинок — Дин, без сомнения, собирал бы винил, и нормальный матрас. Если подумать: место, откуда не надо съезжать утром — чем не дом?

Сэм ржал как конь.

— Тогда, определенно, моим домом является тюрьма, — сияя глазами и все еще посмеиваясь, выдохнул он.

Дин тоже улыбнулся. После тюрьмы Дикона он перестал додумывать к каждой второй фразе Сэма «это же ты, Дин, во всем виноват», и жить стало существенно легче. Спасибо, дорогой плакальщик, упокой кто-то там где-то там твою душу. Еще один благодетель семьи Винчестеров, после вендиго.

Мысль о плакальщике, тюрьме и доме неожиданно забавно трансформировалась, и Дин стукнул по рулю.

— О, к Бобби поедем! — заулыбался он. — А то у тебя дома, считай, были, теперь пора ко мне.  
И кстати, это впервые, когда Дин понял, что гараж-свалка-библиотека-убежище похоже на дом. Не, еще не «дом как явление», но что-то вроде.

Бобби Сингер задрал подбородок, рассмотрел Сэма, провел взглядом от макушки до носков кроссовок и буркнул:

— Подрос. Ну, обнимешь, что ли, старика?

И Сэм неловко подался вперед, ссутулился и оказался в объятиях Сингера. Лица, конечно, не рассмотришь, но Дину и плеч хватило, того, как они под ладонями Бобби дрогнули. И старик хрипловато пробормотал:

— Ну что ты, мальчик… Все теперь в порядке.

А Дина снова захлестнуло тем черным, невыкрикнутым — никуда не делось, так и стояло шесть лет в глотке.

Сэм отстранился, кивнул, подхватил рюкзак и зашел в дом, так и не дав Дину шанс увидеть его глаза.

— Не надейся на личные апартаменты, поставим кровать у Дина, — предупредил Бобби. — И за жратвой вы ездить будете.

И поставили, и ездили. И даже машину нашли для ремонта. Сэм выбирал: выкопал среди годных лишь на металлолом жестянок еще не совсем мертвый рыжий Линкольн Континетал. Не все Винчестеры питали слабость к Шевроле. Дин шипел, плевался и эмоционально высказывался об отвратительном вкусе брата. Но закатить развалюху в гараж помог. На этом счел свою работу законченной и сел на крыльце с пивом и пирогом.

День был солнечный, теплый, а небо такое яркое, что тупая голова забывала о декабре, и начинала мечтать об апреле.

Сэм закатил рукава старой байковой рубашки Бобби, Дин поглядел на мускулистые руки, подумал, что завтра начнет отжиматься по утрам, и откусил пирога.

Прежде чем скользнуть под машину, Сэм выложил на дырявом полотенце ключи и отвертки. Ключи лежали параллельно. По размеру. Идеально ровно. Гребаный хирургический набор. И никакого: «Дин, подай ключ на двадцать», Сэм, не глядя, протягивал руку и брал то, что нужно, а потом клал на место. И что делать с мотором Сэм знал, через пару часов машина начала подавать признаки жизни. С острым бессмысленным сожалением Дин подумал о том, что не он учил брата. Сэм двигался иначе, по-другому держал ключ, непохоже перехватывал, он даже потный лоб вытирал чужим жестом. Дин прикрыл глаза на минуту, позволил себе представить — как это могло быть: «Сэмми, ты неправильно держишь, прижми большим пальцем клемму, отведи провод».

— Трудотерапия, — сказал сверху Сэм, он вылез из-под Линкольна и теперь стоял над братом, пристально его рассматривая. — Нас учили.

Снова словил несказанное. Дин тряхнул головой, загоняя поглубже горечь.

— Ты неплохой автомеханик. А я думал, адвокатом станешь, — осторожно не то констатировал, не то спросил он.

Сэм глуховато ответил:

— Вот уж кем точно не стану.

— Из-за отсидки?

Сэм рухнул на ступеньку рядом, потянулся, вытащил из зеленого мини-холодильника банку пива.

— Нет, — серьезно ответил он. — Да и нет никакой отсидки. Сидел-то Генри Бонем, да я уже и почистил все ему. Вдруг понадобится еще. Нужно будет как-то проехать по памятным местам, — Сэм чуть усмехнулся, — уничтожить бумажные копии.

— Тогда — почему? — прямо спросил Дин. — Ты же талантливый, — «Привет, мисс Троттер». — Захочешь — поступишь.

—Поступлю, скорее всего, — согласился Сэм. — Я всяких он-лайн курсов закончил — сертификатами можно сортир обклеить. В тюрьме была хорошая библиотека, так что научиться чему-то при желании можно. Но это… Как с монстрами. Вот ты говорил — не сможешь не видеть. Вот и я не смогу. С системой нельзя сосуществовать, с ней можно или бороться, или прогнуться под нее. Я не хочу прогибаться. А бороться… Когда-то я думал, что у меня хватит сил. Сейчас я не уверен. Так что, наверное, буду делать то, что могу. Кажется, я могу охотиться, а?

—Да, — хрипло ответил Дин, откашлялся и повторил. — Да, Сэм. Это ты можешь.

— Я… — как-то неуверенно начал Сэм и замолк.

—Что? — спросил Дин.

Его накрыло воспоминаниями о Джоне Манкестере и монстрах, которых не запишешь в отцовскую тетрадь, и он снова, как много лет назад, упустил момент.

— Нет, ничего, потом, — Сэм поднялся, потянулся, короткая рубашка задралась, обнажая живот с отчетливыми кубиками пресса.

Сэм тоже думал о монстрах, Дин — знал.

«Вот бы сейчас что-то хорошее, фильм, что ли, посмотреть вместе?», — подумал Дин.

— Пойдем телек посмотрим? — спросил Сэм.

Дин даже не удивился. Пойдем.

В доме Дин упал в кресло, а Сэм снял рубашку, стянул футболку и потрусил в душ.

Оценил живот, Дин? Кубики, да? Теперь погляди на спину.

Что, думал, «нарезать ремней» — это такое иносказательное выражение?

Ну так любуйся.

Дин резко сквозь зубы вдохнул, Сэм оглянулся, понял, быстро надел майку, опустился на корточки перед креслом.

— Ой, Дин! — брови домиком, Сэм, Сэмми, братишка, да как же это. — Забыл я, что ты еще не видел. Забыл. Дин, прости. Все давно прошло, уже давно, Дин.

Сэм коснулся колена Дина и все заглядывал в лицо — тепло, виновато. Дин кивнул, потрепал волосы на затылке брата — надо же, отрастают потихоньку, уже не колко, мягкие пряди.

— В порядке я, Сэмми, — кривовато улыбнулся. — Просто жалею, что ту тварь нельзя еще пару раз прибить.

Сэм тоже улыбнулся, поднялся, хлопнул по плечу:

— Я в душ, найди фильм какой-нибудь, глянем, да?

— Да. Да.

Сэм скрылся в ванной, а Дин выскочил из дома, подобрал обрезок металлической трубы и подошел к одной из старых машин. Он замахнулся, представив, как проминается сталь, крошатся стекла, проламывается череп перевертыша Джима.

Перед глазами стояла исполосованная шрамами спина брата.

Труба выпала из рук, покатилась, звеня, по каменистой земле. Не поможет, не сотрет, не отмотает чертовы шесть лет. А Сэм вон фильм посмотреть хочет. И будь все проклято — когда он выйдет из душа, его будет ждать пиво, фильм и брат.

Дин вернулся в дом, поставил диск — не выбирая, первый попавшийся, тронул пальцем кнопку, и такси повезло Джона Макклейна из аэропорта к небоскребу Накатоми. Дин сел в кресло, постарался успокоиться. Оживленный Сэм в свежей рубашке, с влажными волосами втиснулся узкой задницей рядом с Дином.

Никаких рефлексий? Значит, так и будет.

— Эй! — завопил Дин. — Это мое место!

— Мне оно тоже нравится, — засранец хитро улыбнулся. — Хочешь — пересаживайся!

Сэм прижимался к Дину бедром, плечом, боком: теплый, родной. Живой, выживший шесть лет назад, три года назад, две недели назад. Пересесть? Да нихрена.

— Не дождешься! — заявил Дин.

Огромный плюшевый медведь Сэма впечатлил.

— Круто, да, Дин? — сквозь смех спросил Сэм.

— Да, Сэмми, да, — согласился Дин, смаргивая и удивляясь, почему так легко дышится.

Иногда и с Дином Винчестером случались маленькие, яркие, персональные чудеса...

Слишком много пива — это они поняли утром, когда чуть не подрались за право первым попасть в сортир. Дин, кстати, победил — финт, на который братишка повелся, и дверь за Дином захлопнулась, а Сэм остался ныть и ругаться за ней.

А после завтрака стало понятно — засиделись они… хм… дома.

— А не смотаться ли нам в Линкольн-парк? — вслух подумал Сэм.

Дин решил, что, наверное, они совсем сумасшедшие, но уже засвербело под сердцем предвкушение дороги.

— Почему бы нет?

Дин честно попытался понять — почему. Полторы тысячи миль до Массачусетса? Херня.

Указателя больше не было. Плотные заросли молодых деревьев и кустов защищали заброшенный парк куда лучше ржавого забора. Давным-давно сросшийся в единое целое с петлями висячий замок долго не поддавался отмычкам. Пока Дин с ним возился, Сэм перелез через сетку и потопал по пустырю. Как в другой мир попал, слишком тихий. Запустение висело в воздухе, отдавалось в ушах — шаги, шорох ветра в ветках голых деревьев, звон отфутболенной жестянки. В сотне футах неслись по шоссе машины, но в этот мир не просачивалось ни одного звука извне.

Калитка поддалась, и Дин нагнал Сэма. Тот стоял, задрав голову, и рассматривал остатки «Кометы». На фоне неба силуэт русских горок напоминал скелет — неоригинальное, но напрашивающееся сравнение. Торчали, подпирая облака, серые бетонные ребра-опоры. И ни следа от вагончиков. Да и само полотно, по которому когда-то ровно текли рельсы, выкрошилось, зияло дырами. Лестницы не было — Сэм подпрыгнул, уцепился за поперечную балку, подтянулся и выбрался на приемную площадку. После короткого прямого участка начинался довольно крутой подъем, и Сэм пополз, передвигаясь ловко и быстро, помогая себе руками в тех местах, где полотно выглядело совсем уж ветхо. Он был осторожен и проверял устойчивость конструкции, прежде чем шагнуть, но Дин слышал скрип рассохшегося дерева и ржавого металла и боялся. Не любил он высоту. С того самого дня, как их с этих горок сняла полиция, Дин помнил каким страшным может быть падение, и какой глубокой — бездна. Сам бы он никогда не подошел бы близко к этому — огромному, неустойчивому, но Сэм упрямо карабкался вверх, а оставлять брата Дин больше не собирался. Плюнул на страх и полез как миленький, неловко, на четвереньках, ощущая, как все внутри завязывается в тугой узел.

Сэм совсем уж с ума сходить не стал, когда зашаталось, сел, спустив ноги в пропасть, да еще поболтал ими — удобно ему, блядь! Дин на последних футах оступился — кроссовки скользнули — трудно, со свистом перевел дыхание. Сэм оглянулся удивленно, лицо стало виноватым:

— Не знал, что тебе… Что тебе неловко тут.

Деликатный, блин. И ведь не сказал — «страшно». 

— Ой, заткнись, — поморщился Дин, проверяя устойчивость доски.

Сэм протянул руку, и Дин не стал протестовать — вцепился, подтянулся, осторожно сел рядом. А Сэм не отстранился, так и придерживал за плечо, придавая миру устойчивости.

— Я люблю высоту, — задумчиво произнес он, глядя вниз. — Вот с того раза и люблю. Всегда старался выбраться куда-то повыше. Вверху безопасно, а когда оказываешься внизу… — он замолчал.

Дин поймал губами ветер — вот единственное, что ему тут нравилось: смотреть в небо и слышать свист в ушах.

— Дин!

Очень тихо, почти шепот. Как такой тихий звук может быть таким страшным?

— Скажи уже, Сэм, — Дин не отрывал взгляда от облаков.

Вот он — их долгий и задушевный. Что-то подсказывало, что будет много, грязно и больно. Дин положил руку на шею Сэма, под ладонью лихорадочно забился пульс.

—Давай, скажи,— мягко попросил Дин.

— Ты… Ты знаешь, кто такие дети Желтоглазого? — Сэм отлично сымитировал спокойствие, можно было бы и повестись, если бы под рукой так не частило.

Что-то вспоминалось, нечеткое, давнее: растерянный отец с больными глазами, крик Бобби: «Он же твой сын!», но в связную картину это не складывалось.

— Нет, — ответил Дин. 

— Это — мы, — пояснил Сэм. — Не ты. Я, другие… дети. Нам было по полгода, когда Демон сделал что-то с нашими семьями. И с нами. И мы стали другими. Или были другими изначально, я не знаю.

— Другими? — эхом переспросил Дин.

— Способности, — Сэм не то усмехнулся, не оскалился. — Мы долбаные люди Икс, Дин.

Ну и ну! Не только Дин поглядывал в зеркало с отвращением, вон сколько отборной ненависти к себе умудрился вложить Сэм в пару слов.

—Мечта, Дин. Одноклассница мальчика увела — нахуй одноклассницу, прикоснешься ладошкой, и нет ее. Умерла. Или переехал сосед твою кошку, случайно. Говоришь несколько слов, и сосед идет и вышибает себе мозги. А вот еще — если ты зол, очень-очень зол, ты можешь двигать предметы, подумав об этом. А ты зол большую часть времени, — вот тут Сэм точно оскалился, — вот как Макс Миллер, несчастный ублюдок, правда, несчастный, отец его пиздил всю жизнь. Пока Макс не подрос и не убил папашу, конечно. Подумал, как было бы славно, если бы папочка задохнулся в машине. И двери заблокировалась, а мотор заработал.

— Что у тебя? — Дину изображать спокойствие удавалось куда лучше, чем Сэму. Все же годы тренировок. 

— У меня видения, — устало, потеряв кураж, ответил Сэм. — Вижу, как гибнут люди, как-то связанные с Демоном. Вещие сны. Я пока не знаю, могу ли я с их помощью убивать, но, наверное, могу. Мы все рано или поздно убиваем. А мне… Мне, наверное, даже проще, чем другим будет. Я ведь уже и так могу, правда, не людей. Пока. Одну границу переступить осталось.

— Херня, — бросил Дин. — Ты-то? Людей? Не-е-ет, людей ты защищать будешь всегда, даже ценой жизни.

— Спасибо, Дин, — неожиданно серьезно глянул Сэм. — Я боялся... Как ты примешь.

Дин поморщился.

— Ой, вот нахуй это дерьмо, нашел, чем загоняться! Как-нибудь приму. Когда ты понял?

— Правильный вопрос, Дин, ты всегда смотрел в самую суть, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Когда началось — не знаю. Я, когда маленький был, думал, всем людям такие сны снились, ну так, в порядке вещей. Но никто ж не рассказывал, вот и я молчал. Догадываться начал — лет в десять, наверное. В Манселоне уже почти знал. А окончательно дошло в Клантоне. Тот пиздец на охоте, после которого, после которой… Я ведь тогда сдохнуть должен был, а не сдох, — Сэм подышал сквозь зубы. — Мне сон с месяц снился, в двух вариантах — либо ты, либо я. Смешное хочешь? Я даже когда уже ехал в машине, не знал, что делать буду. Не знал, сам подставлюсь или позволю ей… тебя… Ох, Дин. Не хочу вспоминать.

Дин слушал, гладил шею Сэма, плечи, и тот тянулся, будто следуя за ладонью, стараясь сильнее прижаться к ней.

— Потом мне не до того было. Я все думал, почему отец меня… А он тогда уже знал. Бедный папа. Сын превращается черт знает во что, а ведь не убьешь. Вот он, вроде как, и снял с себя ответственность. Я, знаешь, думаю, что он надеялся, что если я перестану охотиться, то это тоже закончится. Только ведь другие Дети — они вообще никогда не охотились. Там ведь только Максу не повезло. А у Лили Бейкер и Энсема Уимса вполне счастливая жизнь была. Не слишком их это уберегло. Они все равно убили, а потом убили их.

Если бы Дин подумал, то он не стал бы задавать этот вопрос. Он не хотел знать. Но у Винчестеров с «подумать» всегда имелись нехилые проблемы.

— Отец? — быстро спросил он. — Их убил Джон?

После мгновения неподвижности Сэм кивнул. Просто, блядь, кивнул. Ну. И сколько тем детишкам было? Двенадцать? Четырнадцать? Семнадцать? Да ебаный же в рот!

— Ты не переживай, — Сэм чуть сжал плечо Дина, он все еще придерживал брата, будто защищал, теперь уже не только от высоты. — Они не были… гражданскими. Да и людьми, наверное, их считать уже нельзя было. Джон их остановил. Я, помнишь, с тобой не поехал?

Нехило братишка тему сменил. Или... не сменил?

— Да уж, помню, — едва перевел дыхание Дин. Об этом — он не мог, просто — не мог.

— В ночь после твоего звонка отец убил Лили. Мне приснилось. Она из дома убежала, жила на крыше. Вот он ее поймал, хотел ножом, а получилось… Получилось, что он ее повесил, как казнил. Он петлю затягивает, а она… — Сэм не то слишком резко выдохнул, не то всхлипнул.

— Боролась?

— Все пыталась сказать: «Спасибо». Она ведь не хотела убивать. И очень мучилась, бедная девочка. Умная была, все понимала. А утром Джон мне позвонил. Знаешь, что он мне сказал, Дин? Ох, — Сэм засмеялся, даже выступили слезы на глазах. — Он мне сказал, что я его сын, и он меня любит. Поэтому убивать не будет, но будет наблюдать, — Сэм провел ладонью по лицу. — А еще сказал, чтобы я не портил тебе жизнь. Держался подальше. Иначе — слушай Дин, вот сейчас будет круто! — и Сэм медленно с выражением произнес: — иначе он попросит приглядывать за мной тебя. Хочешь цитату? «Если не сможешь спасти Сэма, убей».

Больно и грязно. Дин, наверное, тоже немножко ясновидящий. Или умный, как та несчастная девка, тоже все понимал.

— Я бы никогда, Сэм, веришь?

— Знаю. Но я как подумал, что он тебе вот это скажет. У меня-то всегда был ты. А у тебя — он. И вот эти слова, наверное, они были бы единственным, что ты не смог бы простить ему. Это бы тебя разрушило.

Уже можно смеяться? Какого всепрощающего чудака нарисовал себе Сэм. На самом-то деле, вполне хватило «Сэму нашли приемную семье» и «в конце концов, он мой сын». Зато хоть на свои места все встало. Среди жизненной мутотени, в которую раз за разом приходилось окунаться, мучило Дина и то решение Сэма не ехать с ним, и постоянные отказы видеться в тюрьме. Теперь-то хоть понятно.

— Я, — получилось слишком хрипло, пришлось откашляться. — Я тогда, представляешь, Сэмми, квартиру нашел. В Денвере, — Дин коротко улыбнулся. — Я тогда считал себя крутым автомехаником, думал, проживем. 

— Я уже вещи собрал, — тихо ответил Сэм. — Всегда жалел, что…

«Снял трубку», — закончил оборванную фразу Дин.

А Сэм вдруг со всей силы двинул кулаком в опору, раздирая в кровь костяшки, и тут же без паузы — снова. Третий раз Дин ударить не дал, перехватил руку, сдержал, разогнул по одному пальцы.

— Тише, тише.

— Ненавиж-у-у-у! — провыл Сэм. — Ненавижу-у-у его! Что ж он с нами сделал! Не могу, Дин, не могу-у-у!

Дин прикрыл глаза. Да, ему тоже хотелось завыть, но вот сейчас, именно сейчас — нельзя. Сейчас даже обнять нельзя — не даст, отстранится, закроется.

— Все закончилось, понимаешь, Сэм? Мы есть, Сэм. Мы — есть. 

Сэм отчаянно помотал головой:

— Он ведь скажет! Он свое «спаси или убей» — скажет! А я… Я уже и не знаю — так ли он неправ? А если, Дин, если я превращусь в... Что тогда, Дин? — Сэм вдруг угомонился и выговорил тихо и безнадежно. — Ничего не закончилось. Ничего.

— Ну вы с папой и даете, — зло засмеялся Дин, он взял Сэма за подбородок, повернул к себе, заставил смотреть в глаза и размеренно продолжил: — Стратеги, блядь. Все распланировали, кто, кого и когда убивать будет. Да насрать, Сэм. До всего вашего несветлого будущего еще дожить надо. Вот на этом и сосредоточимся. А как превращаться начнешь, тогда и будем разбираться. И никакого тихого «спаси или убей» не будет, это я тебе обещаю. Бороться будешь, зубами держаться, и не надейся, что я тебя от этого милосердно избавлю. И победишь. Вот и весь план.

Самое прекрасное — ни в одном слове не соврал. 

— Весь? — переспросил Сэм.

— Ага, — легко бросил Дин. — Лучше скажи, как ты согласился после тюрьмы со мной поехать в таком-то настроении? 

— А я не хотел, — сдерживая улыбку и все же неудержимо улыбаясь, ответил Сэм, чего бы не улыбаться, после уверенного «победишь». — У меня, прикинь, шикарно продумано все было. Думал, затеряюсь в большом городе, займусь плотно сукой этой, Демоном, урою и начну жить скучно и нормально. А-а-атличный, Дин, план был. А каждую ночь мне снился сон, не демонский, обычный. Выхожу из ворот тюрьмы, и ты стоишь, на Импалу опираешься, руки в карманах, солнце прямо в лицо, ты морщишься, злющий, глаза зеленые. Изменился охрененно, а все равно — ты. И вот я выхожу, и — ты. И в задницу все планы.

— Чува-а-а-ак, ты сейчас признаешься мне в любви? — подразнил Дин.

— Придурок, — Сэм наиграно-обиженно сжал губы.

— Сучка, — удовлетворенно произнес Дин, и добавил серьезно, быстро. — Я тебя тоже.

Ставим галочку — долгие и задушевные разговоры отлично срабатывают, главное вести их в правильном месте. Верхняя точка русских горок в разрушенном старом парке вполне подойдет.

И — ой, мамочки! — сейчас спускаться придется!

Спуск был даже дерьмовее подъема. Зато отлично занимало мозги: откровения Сэма легли в ящик «подумать потом», а главным стало ощупать ногой, перенести вес, нашарить выемку, опереться на руку. Двадцать минут сплошного кайфа недуманья. Оказавшись, наконец, на земле Дин наклонился вперед, упер ладони в колени и мучительно попытался отдышаться.

— Все, — сорвано проговорил он. — Ближайшее время — ничего выше крыльца.

Сэм тихо засмеялся.

Уже возле машины Дин дотошно осмотрел руку брата, продезинфицировал кровящие ссадины, перевязал.

— Единственный брат, и тот идиот, — констатировал он. — Теперь неделю болеть будет.

Сэм никак не мог перестать улыбаться, видно признал жизненные планы брата а-а-атличными.

— У тебя руки ледяные, — сжал он пальцы Дина.

— Замерз, — мрачно сказал Дин, трясло его уже ощутимо, по мотивам всего — разговора, зимы, высоты этой блядской. — Б-б-б-лин. В прошлом году зимой на Аляске застрял на дороге. В машине занесло. Три часа под снегом, с тех пор — мерзну.

Сэм глянул виновато:

— А мне жарко. У меня под курткой толстовка еще. Хочешь?

— Х-х-хочу.

Брат скинул куртку, через голову стянул толстовку. И Дин согревался, даже не от вещи, впитавшей тепло тела, а от того, как бережно Сэм помогал ему одеваться.

— Надо было давно сказать, — ворчал Сэм, застегивая молнии. — Молчал, еще за мной полез. Вот простынешь, я тебя лечить буду, я помню как, — и все затягивал какие-то шнурки, чтобы никакой холод не добрался до Дина.

Наговорившись на месяц вперед, обратно в Су-Фоллз они ехали в молчании. Да ничего, молчалось хорошо, правильно: не «нечего сказать»-тишина, а «и без слов понятно».

Но Сэм все же ясновидящий — ничего не закончилось, не доехали они до Бобби. 

Дин проснулся от осторожного движения в комнате мотеля, медленно сунул руку под подушку, сжал рукоять пистолета. И расслабился — просто Сэм.

Но ведь Сэм — никогда не просто, и нельзя с ним расслабляться.

Мелкий тихо перемещался по номеру и собирал свои вещи. 

— Эй, — тихо позвал Дин.

Брат замер, не оборачиваясь, вздернул плечи и продолжил заталкивать в рюкзак рубашки и майки.

— Что случилось?— настойчиво спросил Дин.

И уперся в стену, от которой уже отвык.

— Мне надо уйти,— равнодушно бросил Сэм.

Черная дыра, оказывается, поглощала не только свет, но и с тьмой справлялась — комната выцвела, подернулась ровным серым. И ведь Дину захотелось, на целых две секунды захотелось сделать вид, что не просыпался, а утром зажить привычной жизнью.

А потом те две секунды прошли. Отпустить Сэма — ха!

Дин вскочил, встал на пути брата, схватил за плечо, крепко, не заморачиваясь всякой трепетностью-нежностью — обойдется. И свет включил, чтобы глаза в глаза, хватит, наигрались в игры втемную.

Сэм выглядел дерьмово. Холодное каменное лицо, губы в нитку и взгляд настороженный, отстраненный. Злой-злой Сэмми. Мокрые стрелки ресниц все портили. Ну или исправляли, Дину мозги мгновенно на место поставили. Он вдруг понял, что это Джоново «оставь в покое Дина, не порть ему жизнь» работало. Втиснутое в Сэма, вбитое в подкорку. Не заржал Дин, только потому, что сейчас нельзя было. Но блин, действительно смешно до трясучки — затейники! Как, интересно, можно испортить то, чего нет? Без Сэма — нет.

Потом злость взяла, что ж они все за него решают-то, а? От этой злости он Сэма тряхнул сильнее, чем намеревался, у того голова мотнулась, как кукольная. А может, и правильно тряхнул, может, давно надо было повытряхивать всю дурь. Во всяком случае, Сэм глаза распахнул, как проснулся, увидел Дина. Не глазами, душой увидел, уж какого есть: с воем этим недовытым, с черной дырой и отсутствующей жизнью. И Сэм сломался, не сел, почти упал на пол возле кровати, оперся спиной на боковину. Дин опустился рядом, притянул к себе, прижал — виском к виску.

— Давай, рассказывай, — негромко велел он. — Мне — можно, ты же знаешь.

— Сон, Дин, я видел сон, — тихо проговорил Сэм прямо в ухо, щекоча дыханием. — Демона можно убить, теперь я знаю как. Кольт, оружие. Его сделал Сэмюель Кольт, тот самый. Там особые пули. И из него можно убить все, любую тварь. И Демона. И я знаю, где он, у кого. Убить Демона, убить Демона, убить… — как в трансе повторял Сэм.

— Вещий сон? — уточнил Дин и так понятное, чтобы вытащить мелкого из добланого цикла.

— Да, — Сэм с силой потер ладонями виски. — Кольт хранился в Колорадо, городок такой маленький, Мэннер. Домик на отшибе, в горах, хозяин Дэниэл Элкинз. Снилось, как его убили вампиры, забрали кольт. Я не уверен, не уверен… — вдруг как-то жалко пробормотал Сэм.

— Что? — подтолкнул Дин.

— Н-не уверен, что это уже случилось. Может, если поспешу, успею его…

— Значит, быстро собираемся, — Дин резко поднялся.

Сэм тоже встал, заглянул в лицо:

— Поедешь? Со мной? 

— Конечно, — поднял брови Дин, и вдруг спросил с искренним удивлением: — Черт, вампиры, что — существуют? И в гробах спят? А креста бояться? Слу-у-ушай! Они хоть на солнце не сияют?

Счастье какое, что Сэм хоть рассказывать умел интересно. Был бы занудой, Дин бы ебанулся, чего только стоила краткая лекция о нравах и традициях вампиров. «Краткая» — только для красного словца, двадцать минут. Причем до «как убить» даже не добрались.

— Сэм, — с выражением сказал Дин. Он уже грел мотор Импалы, собрались они действительно молниеносно. — Дорогой брат мой Сэм, мне бы вполне хватило четырех слов: да, нет, нет, нет. И краткого мануала — как убить.

— А, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Как убить — неинтересно. Голову снести. И все.

Если побиться головой о руль — полегчает? Впрочем, все что угодно, лишь бы не монотонное «убить Демона». Пусть лучше о вампирах рассуждает.

Массачусетс, Огайо, Индиана, край Иллинойса, Миссури, Канзас — весь, сука, Канзас! Изучайте географию родной страны из окна вашего автомобиля! Но за двое суток добрались, Боже, благослови шоссе I-70. Потом еще больше суток кружили по местным мелким дорогам, искали этот Мэннер, совсем уж дырой оказался. Мотель в городе был один-единственный, и на том спасибо — есть, где Детку оставить, не тащиться же в горы на Импале?

Дин за Сэмом всю дорогу от Массачусетса следил, и не нравилось ему то, что он видел. Слишком уж хорошо знал смысл значения слова «одержимость».

Одержимой была женщина, едва не убившая когда-то Сэма. Демон вошел в ее тело, управлял ее плотью, уничтожал ее душу, заставлял убивать и калечить людей.

Тела Джона Винчестера Демон не касался. Но душой отца, его жизнью, Желтоглазый все равно управлял.

Сэм? Дин видел признаки.

В маленьком доме Дэниэла Элкинза не осталось и частички тепла. Желтая лента ограждала место полицейского расследования — не успели. Винчестеров, она, конечно, не остановила, а вот соляная дорожка вдоль порогов и окон заинтересовала. Мужик, похоже, был в игре. Коробку от Кольта они нашли сразу, Дин еще походил по дому, рассматривая коллекцию книг — вот бы Бобби сюда! А Сэм так и замер посреди комнатушки, уткнувшись взглядом в пятна крови, осколки и обломки на полу.

— Никогда к этому не привыкну, — слишком спокойно проговорил он. — Нельзя привыкнуть. Сначала ты видишь это во сне, а потом стоишь в луже крови…

Это отстраненное спокойствие, пожалуй, не нравилось Дину больше всего. С мелкого станется наделать глупостей, например, решить, что Дину рядом с ним охренеть опасно и рвануть бороться с Демоном в гордом и самоубийственном одиночестве. И пример перед глазами имелся яркий и во весь рост Джона Винчестера.

— Пошли в мотель, замерз, — коротко попросил Дин, и Сэм встрепенулся.

Увидел синие губы брата и отложил все на потом — хоть что-то хорошее от поломанных внутренностей Дина. Сэм захлопотал, и поделился перчатками, и плечо подставил, хороший. И да — манипуляция, прямая, как шоссе I-70, но блин, действительно холодно. И нелишние и перчатки, и плечо, и главное — Сэм. Рядом, а не несущийся в никуда.

А в мотельном номере их ждал отец. Пиздец. Что, даже рифмуется?

Темная фигура на фоне окна. Дину на момент стало интересно, а первые слова, какими будут?

«Как тюрьма, Сэм?». «Не сдох еще, Дин?».

— Привет, мальчики, — сказал Джон и улыбнулся дрогнувшими губами.

Дин смотрел в постаревшее усталое лицо и чувствовал, как растворяется неприязнь. Шелухой слетели три последних одиноких года. Простил ведь, идиот, сразу и все.

— Папа! — он шагнул вперед и обнял Джона.

— Дин, — мягко шепнул отец.

Самые надежные на свете руки подхватили, обняли, сжали... Дин хотел бы хоть на минуту опять поверить, но нет. Может и простил, но «самая надежность» растворилась, оставив вместо себя пустоту. Что ж, любить и без доверия можно.

А Сэм не простил ничего. Он стоял, вытянувшись почти по стойке смирно, и рассматривал стену над головой отца.

— Сэм, — тихо произнес Джон.

— Сэр, — почтительно отозвался Сэм, но так и не отвел взгляда от охренительно интересного пятна на стене.

«Не ругайтесь», — взглядом попросил Дин, и Сэм чуть расслабил плечи, опустил глаза.

Милый семейный вечер — пицца и разговоры. Все обсудили: и покойного Элкинза, оказавшегося старым другом Джона, и вампиров с их привычкой к гнездованию, и Кольт. Об оружии отец рассказал только тогда, когда понял, что Дин и так знает. Эта скрытность добавила в разговор пикантную, блядь, горькую нотку. А уж как оживлен и болтлив был Сэм! «Хочешь пиццы?» — «Нет, спасибо». «Передать пиво?» — «Да, пожалуйста».

Трогательное, трогательное семейное воссоединение.

— Как ты? — перед тем как лечь спросил Дин.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Сэм.

А длинная была ночь. Отец сидел в продавленном кресле, слушал полицейский сканер, и постоянно ерзал, пытаясь найти позу поудобнее. Сэм лежал на спине, вытянувшись, с закрытыми глазами, тихо и ровно дышал и не уснул ни на секунду. Дин слушал движения отца и неподвижность Сэма и думал, что же страшнее.

С утра пораньше пришлось побегать — отловили вампиров. Ничего особенного, монстры как монстры, лишь чуть более живучие, чем банальные призраки. А вот их привязанность друг к другу была неприятной. Вожак гнезда за свою подругу отдал все, и Кольт, и даже жизнь в итоге, или что там у него было — существование? Черт, как не любил Дин, когда в глазах нелюдей стояли человеческие слезы горя. Можно ему по спецзаказу охоту без всего этого, чтобы черное — черное, а герои в белом, а не по локоть в крови?

Наверное, нельзя.

В остальном — охота и охота. Двухсотлетний подпортившийся Ромео примчался на черном джипе спасать свою Джульетту, предсказуемо попытался схитрить и так же предсказуемо словил пулю. Заодно и полевые испытания провели: Кольт коротко рявкнул, без особых спецэффектов лишая вампира его бессмертного существования.

Потом Винчестеры зачищали гнездо, там и выяснилось, что приказы Джона Сэм исполнять не намеревался. Он неизменно маячил за спиной Дина — прикрывал, а распоряжения отца пропускал мимо ушей почти демонстративно.

Джон вышел из себя — тоже предсказуемо, адреналин после драки еще не спал:

— Ты не исполнил приказ! — прорычал он.

— Да, сэр! — глядя поверх головы отца, рявкнул Сэм.

Он вел себя точно, как в мотеле — старательно пялился вдаль, держался прямо, сжимая за спиной ладони. Вчера Дину показалось, что Сэм побаивался Джона. Фиг.

Себя он боялся, боялся не сдержаться, взорваться, выпустить то страшное «ненавижу».

— Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя мы…

— Тяжело работать с тем, кому не доверяешь, — безмятежно улыбнулся, обрывая отца, Сэм.

— Хорошо, что ты сам понимаешь, что я тебе не…

— Да причем тут ты? — вот теперь Сэм на отца посмотрел, ясными, чуть косящими от злости глазами.

— Ты… щенок, — тихо и страшно прошипел отец и пошел на Сэма.

Мозги у Дина отключились, только инстинкты остались — сгреб куртку на груди Джона, уперся в землю ногами, задержал.

— Не трогай его, — приказал он.

Черт, а забавно получилось, у отца даже губы шевельнулись, хотелось ему, ой хотелось ответить: «Да, сэр». Но Джон стряхнул руки Дина и улыбнулся — совершенно спокойно, как и не было ничего:

— Что, сынок, теперь этот вот, — Джон кивнул на Сэма, — будет твоей ответственностью?

— А когда-то было иначе? — тихо спросил Дин.

И, как когда-то давно, Джон первым отвел взгляд.

Недоверие на охоте смертельно, Джон это знал, и Дин, и Сэм. Отец сам завел разговор, Дин видел, как смотрел Сэм: с надеждой, ждал он каких-то слов, которые вдруг возьмут и все поправят. У Дина даже глаза защипало от этой доверчивой надежды: эх, Сэмми-Сэмми, неужели ты все еще не знаешь, не умеют слова этого — исправлять. Он и сам смотрел на отца, без всяких ожиданий, просто смотрел: новый шрам на щеке, губа недавно разбита, соль с перцем в волосах, а виски вообще совсем белые. «Постарел», — с сожалением подумал он, наверное, однажды таким Дин увидит в зеркале себя. А слова, ну что слова-то? «Увлекся местью», «хотел уберечь», «сержант, не отец» — совершенно не то. Даже для Дина, искренне желавшего верить, прозвучало фальшиво, что уж говорить о Сэме, у которого с каждой фразой каменело лицо. Джон обратился к Сэму:

— Сынок, мы не похожи…

Сэм не дал договорить, рассмеялся невесело:

— Ну что ты. Похожи, гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Ты красиво говорил, но ведь ты ошибаешься, папа, — Сэм покачал головой. — Вот ты считаешь, что облажался как отец. Макса Миллера помнишь? Совершенно сдвинутый ублюдок, ты его в прошлом году застрелил в гараже. Вот его отец облажался. А мы с Дином счастливчики — чуть больше текилы, чуть меньше охоты, и у нас было бы детство Макса. Но вот сержант… Меня, когда во взрослое отделение перевели, — Сэм смущенно улыбнулся, — поместили в камеру к Родригесу. Он сержантом был, воевал в Заливе, потерял руку. Мы говорили много. Сержанты своих солдат не бросают. Никогда.

Хорошо так саданул, от души.

— Я пытался вас уберечь. Как мог, как умел, — проговорил Джон.

— Посмотри на нас, папа, — Сэм сказал это даже мягко. — Разве похоже, что ты нас уберег?

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, когда его телефон зазвонил.

— Да, — ответил он, и с его лица стерлось выражение, как губкой провели.

Сэм некоторое время слушал, потом включил громкую связь и положил телефон в центр стола.

— … Сэмми, дашь мне поговорить с папой-мишкой? — прозвенел женский голос.

— Ты на громкой, — спокойно ответил Сэм.

— Я слушаю, — совершенно таким же тоном добавил Джон

«Похожи. Больше чем мне хотелось бы»

— О, Джонни. Как приятно услышать твой голос. У меня тут есть послание, скажи ему, душка.

— Джон, не поддавайся… — фраза прервалась, закончилась хрипом.

— Ой, кажется, наш друг Калеб что-то потерял! Жизнь? Кто у нас на завтра — Элен? Пастор Джим? Что скажешь, Джон? Выберешь сам, или я монетку подкину?

— Чего ты хочешь? — голос отца доносился до Дина как сквозь вату.

Он закрыл глаза, не мог смотреть на помертвевшее лицо Джона. Ярко вспомнилось лето у Калеба: большая рука на макушке, ощущение защищенности, заросли малины на заднем дворе.

— Кольт, конечно, Джонни, мне нужен Кольт, — безмятежно ответила женщина.

Разговор продолжался, но отец выключил громкую связь. Было понятно — он выполнит требования, не станет рисковать кем-то еще. Дин почувствовал на плече руку Сэма, брат схватился за него, судорожно сжимая пальцы, в растерянных глазах стояли слезы. Дин помотал головой — пока не мог говорить, только руку Сэма ладонью накрыл.

Джон очень аккуратно положил замолчавший телефон на стол, обошел вокруг. Остановился.

— Это что за тварь? — очень размеренно спросил он Сэма.

Обсуждать смерть Калеба никто из них не мог, значит, надо было сосредоточиться на привычном. Привычное. Винчестеры. Ну, значит, поговорим об охоте. 

— Мэг Мастерс, — коротко ответил Сэм. — Медсестра в тюремной больнице. Одержимая.

— Хорошие у тебя подружки, — выплюнул Джон. — А Калеб…

Сэм взвелся даже не от презрения в голосе отца, не от слов. От имени.

— А ты думал — ты один умный? — прошипел он. — Ты думал — он не будет следить? Думал, только ты за детишками… присматриваешь, — губы Сэма сложились в горькую гримасу. — Ну что ты, Джон, он тоже наблюдал. Взгляд. Я всегда чувствовал. И не знал никогда — ты или он.

— Конечно, — рассматривая Сэма исподлобья сузившимися глазами, кивнул Джон. — Он ведь считает их… своими.

— Не подбирай слова, — проговорил Сэм. — Ты же хотел сказать «вас». Нас. Меня.

Сэм обманчиво медленно двинулся вперед, хорошо, что Дин взгляд поймал: злой, косящий прищур; успел положить ладонь брату на грудь, удерживая:

— Сэм, прекрати, — рявкнул он и взглянул на отца. — Ты тоже.

Сэм опустил глаза, отступил, как тогда в лесу, пряча огонь. Джон постоял возле стола, перекатился пару раз с пяток на носки и вышел из номера, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Ай молодец, Дин, всех построил.

Вот тут-то все и случилось, жизнь любит такие штуки: впихнуть после черной полосы еще одну черную. Сэм вскрикнул и сполз по стене. Он обхватил голову, и все тер, тер виски и лоб, сначала ладонями, потом кулаками, сильно вдавливая костяшки. А Дин снова, как когда-то, не сразу понял.

— Голова, Боже, Дин! — Сэм нашел его растерянным, расфокусированным взглядом и только тогда Дина дернуло, кинуло на пол рядом с братом.

Сэм вцепился в плечи Дина, замер молча, только все бледнел и смотрел в никуда, вернее, куда-то, куда Дину не было доступа.

Люди иногда жалеют о странном — например, о том, что трагедия повторяется в виде фарса. Идиоты, это ведь хорошо, когда в виде фарса. Херово, когда снова в виде трагедии. Лучше бы кто-то где-то ржал за спиной и пальцем показывал, чем снова гладить лоб, шептать фигню, которую некому услышать, касаться волос…

Сэм зашевелился, обмяк, опустил руки. Взгляд стал осмысленным и отчаянным.

— Я видел, как горит на потолке женщина. А ее ребенок… — голос прервался.

— Знаешь где? — коротко спросил Дин.

— Солвейшн. Видел. И Дин… Это еще не случилось, точно. Я знаю, что могу успеть, — напряженно сказал Сэм, он смотрел в пол, боялся поднять глаза. — Но ведь это ловушка, да? Это ловушка, Дин — закончил он шепотом.

— Ловушка, — Дин пожал плечами. — Ну да, ловушка. Но мы не можем позволить кому-то сгореть на потолке.

Сэм не шевелился, он по-прежнему тер виски и лоб и не смотрел на Дина.

— Эй?

— Я боюсь, — медленно произнес Сэм. — Что-то меняется. Это никогда не было так сильно и так болезненно. Это были только сны, Дин, — он наконец поднял взгляд. — Но сейчас-то я не сплю.

Дин провел пальцем по щеке Сэма, влажная.

— Тебе нечего бояться, я же с тобой. Вот спасем, кого сможем и рванем в Вегас, — и да, он действительно на секунду представил себе, как они обносят игровые столы, иначе не получилось бы так улыбнуться. — Потрясем казино?

Сэм откинулся к стене, потерся об нее затылком, уголки губ чуть дрогнули в улыбке:

— Невозможный, невозможный, Дин.

— Да! — заявил Дин, вздергивая подбородок, подхватывая Сэма под руку, помогая подняться.— Я такой!

Они даже не планировали ничего, а что планировать? И без того ясно, что их ловят на живца — даже на двух, чтобы уж с гарантией: если увернутся от одной пули, догонит вторая. Казалось, что единственный выход, дающий надежду — разделиться. Но это тоже было ловушкой в ловушке. Когда дошло до реальной опасности, обиды перестали иметь значение. Сэм не спорил с решениями Джона, Дин не отговаривал Сэма, и Джону не пришло в голову возражать, когда Дин притащил из антикварной лавки старый кольт. Обычный, без всяких особых свойств. Вот с ним отец и пойдет на Мэг, а с Кольтом на Демона рванут Сэм и Дин. 

— Дин, — мягко позвал отец, и Дин подался вперед, позволил себе целых пять секунд побыть маленьким, поверить в самые надежные на свете руки.

— Сэмми, — имя младшего сына Джон произнес неуверенно, тихо, но Сэм удивил Дина. Он сделал шаг, обнял отца, спрятал лицо на плече.

Блеснула габаритными огнями отцовская Сьерра Гранде.

Какое-то очень уж основательное прощание получилось. Интересно, кто из них? И как бы сделать, чтобы никто?

Сэм и Дин провели в Сольвейшне восемнадцать часов, и почти все время шел дождь. К вечеру Дин даже привык, что в ботинках хлюпает. Но это было неважным, потому что Сэм улыбался: они быстро нашли женщину и ее малышку-дочь. Живыми нашли, еще ничего не случилось. Так что, привет, старый добрый термос с дрянным кофе и скучная-скучная слежка.

Они чуть не облажались. Слишком уж мирно было вокруг. То, что представлялось таким ясным и правильным после видений Сэма, показалось бессмыслицей этим спокойным влажным вечером. Было невозможно нарушить тишину, ворваться в чужой дом среди ночи, опираясь на… На что? Предвидение?

Хорошо, что демоны не заботятся о бесшумном и незаметном появлении: взбесилось радио в Импале крыше застучали ветки и мелкий мусор, поднятый ветром, замигал свет в доме…

Они рванули одновременно, а успели все равно только чудом — невидимая сила уже тащила женщину по стене к потолку. Девочка на руках Дина извивалась и вопила, и он с облегчением сунул ее папаше, после того, конечно, как ногой выбил у того пистолет. Ну бывают же идиоты, целиться в того, кто держит твоего ребенка? А потом в окне появился темный силуэт. И все перестало существовать, кроме вырывающегося Сэма, норовящего сгинуть в жадной огненной пасти дома-ловушки.

— Он все еще там, Дин, все еще там! — орал Сэм, видя только Демона, нацеленный на него, управляемый им.

— Это самоубийство, Сэм! — Дин вцепился в куртку, в плечи, изо всех сил, наверняка оставляя синяки.

— Плевать!

— А мне — нет!

Рвануло, из окна детской плеснули алые языки, Демон пропал, и Сэм обмяк, смирился. Хоть успели свалить до приезда копов и пожарных, и на том спасибо.

Дин раз за разом набирал номер отца, слушал автоответчик и рылся в рюкзаке — искал сухие носки. Номер в мотеле им на этот раз достался — пиздец, крыша прохудилась и текла, пришлось подставить таз. Дина било крупной дрожью. Да еще долбаный автоответчик. И, конечно, Сэм, который сидел на диване с тех самых пор, как они вселились в эту дыру, молчал и только сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

— Надо искать отца, — поморщился Дин, сухие носки нашлись, одна беда — сэмовы.

— Я так надеялся, что это кончится сегодня. Почему ты остановил меня?

Ну, блин, радости-то полные штаны — заговорил. Знакомые интонации и знакомый взгляд. Дин помолчал, снова набрал номер. Потом все же переодел носки — переживет Сэм-то.

— Единственное, что закончилось бы сегодня — твоя жизнь, — не-а, чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что не пустил Сэма в огонь, Дин не собирался. Не для того почти двадцать лет назад вытаскивал.

Сэм удивленно мигнул, его взгляд метнулся:

— И что? — недоуменно просил он.

Херово видеть, насколько сломан твой брат. Больно.

— Я не хочу убивать Демона ценой твоей жизни, чувак, — проговорил Дин. — Только не так.

— Моя жизнь нихуя не стоит, — размеренно проговорил Сэм, он встал, прошелся по комнате. — Сегодня у нас был шанс все закончить. Так или иначе, но закончить.

— Жизнь за месть? Сэм, это херня! — Дин вложил в слова всю уверенность, которую чувствовал — ничто в мире не стоит жизни Сэма.

— Не только месть, — Сэм скользнул взглядом по брату. — Для меня — даже не столько. Я устал бояться однажды посмотреть в зеркало и увидеть…

Дин резко оборвал Сэма, гребаный психуелогизм сидел в печенках. 

— Вот сейчас, — резко бросил он, — я надеюсь, что ты никогда его не найдешь! Я хочу, чтобы ты был. Все. И ты обещал мне бороться. И ты будешь! 

Не нужно злить таких здоровых братьев, это Дин понял как-то очень ясно, когда впечатался спиной в стену, от души приложившись затылком к балке. Уй, звездочки!

— Не говори так. Ты не знаешь, ты не знаешь…

Дин медленно опустил веки и перевел дыхание. Да, больно сознавать, насколько сломлен Сэм. Наверное, не самое умное сейчас показывать, что Дин сам сломлен еще сильнее и глубже.

Но ни на что другое нет больше сил.

— Слушай… — говорят холод, усталость, автоответчик на телефоне отца, слезы в глазах Сэма. — Я ведь падаю, старик, просто падаю. Иногда я сомневаюсь, что существую. Те, кто придают какой-то смысл всему — ты, отец. Если я снова потеряю тебя…

Закончить фразу Дин не смог. Но Сэм отпустил рубашку, бережно провел ладонью, разглаживая складки на ткани.

— Отец… Надо искать отца, — сорвано бросил он.

Дин тяжело перевел дыхание и снова набрал отцовский номер. Ну вот и их демон: по отцовскому номеру ответила Мэг.

Значит — судьба.

Даже удивительно, насколько быстро Винчестеры привыкали к хорошему. Всего-то пара месяцев новой жизни на двоих, а они, не сговариваясь, знают, куда ехать в критической ситуации. Свалка старых машин под Су-Фоллс. Не «дом-дом», но все же дом.

Бобби, благослови Господь его запасливую натуру, нашел полезную книжицу. Сэм сидел с ней весь вечер и кажется даже в постель с собой взял. Изучил все что мог и с утра пораньше нарисовал защитные символы и демонские ловушки буквально везде. Даже Детку не пощадил, Дин его за это обшипел, но потом признал, что идея неплоха: теперь до лежащего в багажнике Кольта никакому демону не добраться.

Так что, когда Мэг объявилась, они были готовы ко всему.

Почти. Полным сюрпризом для Дина оказалось холодное замкнутое лицо Сэма, когда он с размеренностью автомата плескал святой водой в лицо хорошенькой девчонке. О да, ей было больно, очень больно, она выла и наверняка больше всего на свете хотела выдымить из этого тела.

— А знаешь, Сэ-э-э-эммии-и-и-и-и, — демоница тянула имя, добавляя и добавляя в него гласные, — она ведь жила еще долго. И ты ей нравился. Заучка, как ты, вечно в библиотеках пропадала. До того, конечно, как я в нее вселилась. Но я ее иногда отпускала. Когда вы впервые целовались — это с ней. А уж там, в прачечной, помнишь, тебе понравилось? Это уже со мной. Я ведь лучше, правда, Сэ-э-э-эмми-и-и-и-и?

Сэм даже не дрогнул, с размаху ударив девушку по лицу.

— Где отец? — монотонно спросил он.

Мэг засмеялась, показывая окрашенные кровью зубы.

—Иди, подыши, — тихо произнес Дин, потянул Сэма за рукав и вывел из комнаты.

Это смешно, при всем своем многолетнем охотничьем опыте Дин Винчестер еще никогда никого не пытал. Что ж, все когда-то случается впервые. Только первый раз плеснуть тяжело, потом — нормально. Воет — так и должно быть. Дин все задавал и задавал вопрос, уже понимая — не скажет.

— Думаешь, на меня это производит впечатление? — она задыхалась, но все равно улыбалась, улыбалась, из-под белой мокрой челки. — Пара тысячелетий в аду притупляют чувствительность к боли. Ребенок. Ты — ребенок. Мне же наоборот приятно. Я наслаждаюсь сейчас. Это же охуительно — смотреть, как превращается в тварь хороший человек, а ты был хорошим мальчиком, Дин Винчестер.

В распахнувшуюся дверь ворвалась свежесть утра, Сэм взял за плечо, вытолкнул Дина из комнаты.

— Иди, — холодно сказал он, не сводя глаз с демона. — Дыши.

Нереально синее небо этой зимой над Южной Дакотой.

Когда Дин вернулся, губы Мэг были совсем разбиты, а Сэм еще больше закаменел плечами.

— Она и сейчас тут, — вдруг нежно улыбнулась Мэг. — Вы живучие, людишки. Костюм, кусок мяса, а ждет чего-то, надеется. На тебя надеется, Сэм. А ты вон что с ней сделал. Впрочем, мы все равно не оставляем в живых загнанных лошадей, — она сжала пальцы, как сок из апельсина выдавливала и засмеялась, легко, весело.

Сэм поверил сразу. У него лицо побелело — мгновенно, будто кровотечение открылось, Дин даже шаг вперед сделал: поддержать, если падать будет. Но Сэм устоял.

Экзорцизм — трудный ритуал, особенно для двух неумех. Сэм читал наизусть, иногда сбиваясь, умолкая. И тогда подхватывал Дин. Он путался в словах — ненавидел латынь — подглядывал в книгу, но выкладывался по-настоящему. Тянуло закрыть глаза — не видеть, как теряет человеческие черты лицо Мэг. А потом они победили, справились, изгнали демона. Это ведь победа? Черный дым, вопль и через мгновение задушенный шепот:

— Пить...

Сэм упал на колени, поднес к губам Мэг стакан с водой: святой, уж какая была. Когда девушка сделала несколько глотков и закашлялась, Сэм уронил стакан, Дин проследил, как разлетаются осколки. У Сэма тряслись руки, когда он пытался разрезать веревки. Дин молча отобрал нож и стал резать сам, но у него тоже дрожали пальцы. Когда они освободили Мэг, Сэм осторожно вытащил ее из кресла, обнял, положив голову себе на плечо, так и держал на руках — маленькую, серую.

— Ваш отец… — проговорила она, — здание в Джефферсон-сити. Возле реки… Рассвет. Но они…Они ждут. Они хотят, чтобы вы знали. Поэтому меня и оставляли в живых так долго, чтобы я могла рассказать…

—Тише, тише, молчи, не разговаривай, Бобби позвонил, скоро будут врачи, — бормотал Сэм.

Он беззвучно плакал, слезы капали на лицо Мэг.

— Она не врала, они не оставляют живых. Не виноват... Ты не виноват... Спасибо, умру человеком. Это был такой кошмар. Она делала страшные вещи… Моими руками, моими руками… Сэм, — она запнулась. — У меня сестра есть… Младшая. Проследи.

— Да, да, держись, прошу.

Мэг медленно улыбнулась, слюна и кровь капали с подбородка на рукав Сэма.

— Ты славный, — сказала она и умерла.

Дин еще минут двадцать смотрел, как сидят в круге демонской ловушки двое — живой и мертвая.

Тело сожгли Дин и Бобби. Сэма не звали, он совсем головой поехал бы, наверное. А так Дин его занял: вот обрезы — почисти, вот ножи — помой, вот фляги — заправь. Идем за отцом, все дела. На какое-то время помогло.

А потом сплошняком повалило, тут уж не до тонких душевных переживаний. Потери этих дней они переживут когда-нибудь потом.

Два молодых идиота взялись играть в игры с пятисотлетним демоном. Или тысячелетним? Да какая разница, он их сделал, вот и все. Все использовал против них: и братские узы, и семейную преданность, и привычку Дина подчиняться, и привычку Сэма не подчиняться. 

Демон привел их куда хотел, расставил декорации, статистов и отыграл моноспектакль.

Отца они вытащили, чудеса смелости и изворотливости проявили, привезли Джона в тайное укрытие. Пришлось пристрелить из Кольта прилипчивую мерзость — самоуверенного мелкого беса, пытавшегося им помешать, минус пуля. Ну и еще – вместе с отцом притащили в убежище Демона.

Дин чуть не попался. Когда отец, тревожно глядя в окно, закричал: «Он тут, дай мне Кольт, быстрее!», Дин хотел ответить «Да, сэр», и вложить в протянутую руку оружие. Но Джон Винчестер, который вел себя как славный парень? Говорящий Дину: «Горжусь тобой»? Ха! Спасибо, папа, за универсальный тест.

Тут пришло время очередного «все когда-то бывает впервые». Да и правда — безобразие, Дин тринадцать лет в охотниках ходит, а его еще никогда не пытали. Демон, отбросив притворство, медленно улыбнулся с лица отца и исправил недоработку.

Что ж, любопытный опыт. Сначала он пробовал достать Дина словами. Карма, неужели у Демона тоже была какая-то степень по психологии и куча грамот? Покопался грязными руками в душе и черепушке, выудил и показал все больное и стыдное. Как в зеркале.

Дин трепыхался, улыбочку из себя выдавил — лихую, яркую, проехался по смерти Мэг и безымянного мудака, которому в Джефферсоне досталась пуля из Кольта. Оказалось — детишки Желтоглазого. Тонкий психологизм с Демона тут же сполз, и он начал действовать просто и безыскусно. Но охуительно эффективно.

Из груди ремней нарезать было тоже можно. Больно, мокро и кровь толчками, Дин чувствовал каждый. Понял о себе забавную штуку: хрен его физической болью сломаешь, не дождутся! Так и сдох бы, пришпиленный к стене, держащийся за отчаянное свое упрямство, да только его болью прекрасно ломался Сэм. Мелкий почти сдался, он уже не просил — умолял, Дин чуял, через минуту братишка скажет: «Все, что угодно, только отпусти его». И тогда случится непоправимое.

И Дин обратился к отцу.

— Папа, не дай ему нас убить, папа, ты там, я знаю, папа, борись, — он уговаривал, заклинал, требовал.

А Демон рассмеялся, добавил на грудь Дина еще один длинный кровавый росчерк, и почти пропел Сэму:

— У меня планы на тебя и таких, как ты…

Планы у тебя? Если кто и умел нахрен сносить жизненные планы, так это Джон Винчестер. Даже если тебе дохренища лет и у тебя диплом по психологии, Джон получит свой шанс. И есть еще Сэм Винчестер — сын и двойник Джона, он полученным шансом воспользуется.

Отец перехватил у демона власть на целых семь секунд, а Сэм добрался до Кольта. Выстрел в ногу решением не был, но он давал передышку, и это больше, чем «ничего», которое было у них семь секунд назад.

Отец кричал, отчаянно, страстно:

— Застрели меня, давай закончим это здесь и сейчас! Умоляю, Сэмми, выстрели мне в сердце!

И в этот момент Дин эгоистично подумал о себе. И о том, что когда пуля войдет в грудь отца, он потеряет обоих: и Джона, и Сэма. И о том, что потеряв обоих он — увертливая, гибкая сволочь — снова выживет, и будет существовать, и гонять монстров, мертвый, пустой внутри. И, бля, вдруг со всем этим он доживет до высокого холестерина?

У Дина не было сил на крик, только на тихий, почти не слышный шепот:

— Нет, Сэм, прошу не надо…

И Сэм услышал шепот.

Демон вильнул черным дымным хвостом и исчез в полу. Дин провел его взглядом. Ну да, не победили. Но сыграли вничью, за это стоит выпить. Потом. Может быть. Наверное.

С этой потрясающей мыслью Дин ненадолго отключился.

**Эпилог**  


Хорошо, когда твой брат — чертов гризли.

Одним движением Сэм вздернул на ноги отца, перекинул его руку через плечо и потащил наружу к машине. Всего полминуты и понадобилось.

Потом Сэм вернулся за Дином. И замер, не решаясь коснуться, боясь причинить больше боли. Дин глаза закатил:

— Не страдай, Саманта, — слабо улыбнулся он, и сам закинул руки на шею.

И даже почти промолчал. А та конструкция — да Сэмми наверняка в тюрьме и покруче слышал!

Сэм старался: бережно просунул ладони под плечи и колени, плавно поднял. Но — демоны возьми этого блядского Демона! — было больнее, чем с ножом в груди! Полотенце, которым Сэм пытался зажать порезы, промокало, и Дин вспоминал, какой тяжелой была на его коленях когда-то и где-то голова Сэма. Наверное, сейчас голова Дина так же тяжело давила на плечо брата.

— Ты держись, только держись, ладно? — Сэм обжигающе горячо дышал в ухо, а Дин мерз, снова мерз, и согревало сейчас только это — горячее. — Без тебя я ведь тоже не живой. Меня нет без тебя.

— Не дрейфь, Сэмми, — Дин с трудом улыбнулся, может зря. Зрелище явно не для слабонервных, а Сэм трепетная фиалка. — Прорвемся. Не паникуй, доедем.

Сэм усадил его на заднее сидение и не сразу убрал руки. Мелкий отчаянно хотел сесть рядом, уложить брата на колени, не отпускать. Дин очень ясно чувствовал тоску Сэма: тот пытался заставить себя разжать руки, отпустить Дина и не мог, не мог, не мог…

Но Джон явно не справился бы с машиной, и Сэму пришлось убрать руки. Дин чуть не застонал: не то проникся дурными эмоциями Сэма, не то свое одиночество накатило. Но тут Детка расстаралась, подушки сидения прогнулась, окутали, поддержали. Она сделала это, Дин мог поклясться! Полегчало.

Мягко зарокотал мотор, Импала двинулась плавно, как по воздуху.

«Я, может, умер?» — Дин устало опустил веки, слушая голос Детки, толчки крови и дыхание Сэма.

— Ты должен был меня убить, — а вот отец мог бы помолчать, нашел время выяснять отношения. — Как ты мог? Он был так близко. Ты мог закончить все одним ударом, неужели есть что-то важнее этого? Это важнее меня, важнее всего,— нудел Джон.

— Нет, сэр, — коротко ответил Сэм, Дин приоткрыл глаза и в зеркале заднего вида встретился взглядом с братом. — Не всего.

«Фиг вам. Выживу, — подумал Дин, — точно выживу. Я Сэму вон нужен».

Благими намерениями.

Сэм застонал и схватился за лоб левой рукой. Импала вильнула, въехала колесом в яму. Дин бы и закричал, да не смог, перехватило горло.

— Сэм! — заорал Джон.

— Подожди! — Сэм пытался справиться сразу со всем: с головной болью от видения, Импалой, эмоциями отца. — Видение, Дин. Демон. Он…Он… Господи! Он в водителе грузовика, сейчас он нас убьет!

Машина снова вильнула, чуть не вылетев с дороги.

— Сейчас нас убьешь ты! — Джон попробовал перехватить руль.

— Нет! Нельзя, отец! Я знаю, что делаю! Дин, скажи ему! — прозвучало по-детски, будто Сэму десять, и это заставило Дина собраться, выплыть.

— Сэр, он знает, доверьтесь ему, — почти прошептал он, почему-то говорить нормально не получалось, вот смешно.

— Довериться? Ему? Дин, я даже не уверен, что он человек! — яростно прокричал Джон. — Тебя это не пугает?

Дина хватилось сил на одно:

— Нет, сэр.

И правда — кого сейчас волнует, к какому виду относится Сэм? Он — Сэм, и Дину этого достаточно. А кому недостаточно — тому в бубен. Но потом, когда будут силы поднять руку.

— Ты убиваешь брата, Сэм! — Джон все еще пытался.

— Папа, пожалуйста, я прощу тебя, — в отчаянии крикнул Сэм. Дин в зеркале видел, что брат ведет машину с закрытыми глазами. — Я знаю, я так четко вижу…

— Сэр? — попросил Дин. — Папа?

— Пусть будет так, — Джон вдруг сдался, откинулся на спинку сидения и опустил веки.

Последнее, что Дин увидел: надвигающиеся на них фары огромного трака. Последнее, что услышал: злой, напряженный, но полный шального веселья голос Сэма:

— А вот теперь, влево! Не достанешь, сука!

***

Сэм их вытащил.

Когда Дин очнулся, в полутемной палате пищали мониторы, болело в груди. Он скосил глаза и увидел Сэма. Тот спал в кресле, наклонившись вперед, упираясь лбом в плечо Дина, вцепившись в его руку. Дин сжал прохладные пальцы и провалился в сон…

Разбудило солнце: просвечивало алым сквозь веки.

Стул Сэма стоял возле стены. Пустой. Но Дин не расстроился, в палате не пахло одиночеством. Наверно, Сэм вышел за кофе.

Странно было знать это так точно. Не менее странно было понимать: отец позволил себя подлатать, схватил Кольт и свалил за местью. Смутно помнилось прикосновение сухих губ ко лбу и тихое: «Береги себя, сын». Своего «спаси или убей» Джон Дину так и не сказал. Пожалел. Эй, а неплохой у них все же отец!

Дин немного подумал не вызвать ли медсестру, но конечно не вызвал и поковылял в ванную сам, хватаясь за что можно и нельзя. Ха! Только тот, кто был лежачим больше трех дней, мог заценить — какой кайф самолично добраться до сортира. «Всевпорядке» по Дину Винчестеру — передвигаешься, считай, жизнь прекрасна.

Дин уже по стеночке полз обратно в кровать, когда ввалился Сэм. Поставил на тумбочку высокий стакан с кофе, шагнул к Дину, обнял, уткнулся лбом в шею.

— Дин. Дин, я так… Дин. Понимаешь?

Что тут не понимать? Горячая спина под ладонями, сильные руки, которые не дадут упасть, ощущение правильности места и времени.

— Что теперь будет? — хрипло спросил Сэм.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво улыбнулся Дин. — Но будет, теперь точно будет. А волосы — отрасти. Пусть будут лохмы.

— Пусть лохмы, — согласился Сэм.

Он потерся виском о висок Дина и тихо сказал:

— Дом. Вот это.

Дин плотнее прижал к себе брата. Ну что ж — Сэм, тепло, не особо-то и больно.

Конечно — дом.


End file.
